


Home, a Four Letter Word

by baconyeolmae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconyeolmae/pseuds/baconyeolmae
Summary: In the modern days which Alpha, Beta and Omega exist, being an Omega was deemed as unfavorable.Baekhyun was just a lonely Omega that borrowed happiness from playing a house as a baby sitter with his newly divorced old crush Alpha with his five year old Alpha kid.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 74
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the same as any A/B/O themed fiction. It's my first time writing A/B/O and ChanBaek fics, please bear with me, I am open for your feedback. c('ㅅ' c)

“Here your cap, Hyunwoo-ya.” Baekhyun said and dressed the little guy with the round yellow kindergarten cap. Once again looked over the appearance of the little guy, he gave him a peck on his nose. The boy just giggled. Baekhyun slang his water bottle to the small frame. Suddenly the sound of a door opening from his dad’s room made him giddy and ran over hugging the tall man’s leg.

“Dad, hug, hug, Dad.” The little guy said while extending his short arms towards his Dad – Chanyeol. The tall lanky guy just laughed and carried Hyunwoo to his chest and peck his lips. Baekhyun just saw the whole interaction and feels warmth crept to his heart. Chanyeol are good with kids, no doubt about it, and Baekhyun is just a guy who is very weak towards a man who is especially good with kids. In a while he realized that he must have stared at them lovingly, feared to get caught, he tried to distract himself fast and pack Hyunwoo’s lunch box instead.

“Aigoo my little prince seems to be energetic today.” Chanyeol said and let the kid down.

“Dad, today I help Baekkie hyung to fill my water bottle by myself.” Hyunwoo said proudly and Chanyeol just giggled with his low voice, telling him that he was proud of him and he will grow big soon because he behaved well.

Baekhyun just laugh silently at the kitchen while preparing black coffee to the little guy’s Dad, watching the tall Dad being dragged by the kid to the kitchen, resulting his body bended to half, it is truly endearing to watch them together. Every morning truly never bored them as Hyunwoo is so energetic.

  
“Will you be here for dinner?” Baekhyun asked to Chanyeol. Being the busy man, the tall guy is, he sometimes goes overtime and have dinner separately. Sometimes he didn’t have the chance to meet at night and just went straight home after tucking Hyunwoo on his bed. It made him wonder how late Chanyeol was done with work and if he was okay. But it was not his place to worry, was it?

“Yes, I will be, please prepare my share. If otherwise, I will let you know.” Chanyeol said and stepped closer to Baekhyun’s side to grab the coffee that he prepared earlier and took a sip. And as always, the tall man just smelled so defined, Baekhyun is controlling himself not to sniff.

“Oh, and thanks for the Coffee, I am very grateful that Baekbeom recommended you as our babysitter. You are the best.” He said and patted Baekhyun’s shoulder.  
Not long after, Baekhyun and Hyunwoo is already at the door, telling the kid to bow at his dad one last time and go send the kid to the kindergarten.

__________________________________________________

Baekhyun is always not sure about how he felt about the job that he has right now. Of course, he loves to be employed by the handsome, considerate, tall alpha, with a cute polite alpha son. They were like a family package deal that Baekhyun will never had, every day feels like a borrowed happiness. But the feelings he had for Chanyeol was not helping, not to mention he will not look at Baekhyun that way. Or maybe, will ever be, just to replace the what could have been - Baekbeom.

  
In the modern world, the alpha, beta, omega is not the same as it used to be. Omega used to be loved almost as much as the Alpha, and most of people hates to be born as Beta because Beta is nothing special. People need Alpha to lead, they were charismatic and naturally have a strong build. In the old days, they were the highest in hierarchy because they apparently also great at hunting, make them to most important at a pack, they are good at being a leader and made important decisions. In the present, they are still the highest in hierarchy, the charisma that they hold are doing good at business and it is easy for them to influent people due to they are simply an Alpha.

Omega used to be loved as well back in the days, they are deemed to be worthy. It is common for parents and Alpha to want an Omega, they are more loyal, good at any handiwork like cooking, cleaning, managing household in general, also smells enticing also calming and have a great loving personality. The major plus point was that they are very good with kids, on contrary, Alphas were not good with kid, usually they just want kids for their status and lineage. Well their charisma also could be suffocating with kids, making them grew distant. Omega will eventually be the heart of the family. Now in the modern world, perspective change and being an Omega might be the least fortunate.

Back then, one of the Omega plus point was also because they are going through heats. On that particular period, they will need somebody to sated them and they are becoming very insatiable which also will satisfy the partner greatly. Maybe because back then life is much simpler, they did not really care about work or status, people just living day by day, they could be happy with small basic stuff.

It was ironic, that now, where people did not live in the wild anymore, they went to school, had a job and everything, being an Omega makes you as if handicapped. There was no doubt that Omega was a delicate being, almost frail. It was hard to even search for jobs. If you can have Alpha and Beta to take the position, why Omega?

Beta was in the middle of Alpha and Omega, they are not too charismatic, not too fragile or frail, they are just normal. They do not really waver to Alpha’s charismatic presence, not really easy to be influenced by them, that made them seen as strong and attractive, in the present, but rebellious and problematic in the past. But what matters was the present, because Baekhyun lives in the present. What is the most unfair part was that, Beta could do both making other conceived or being conceived themselves too. Alpha will also have lineage if they ended up with them. It used to be harder back in the days for them to conceived, but medicine and vitamins for Beta’s fertility was everywhere right now. They did not have heats period. Which is extremely favorable in these busy days not to have a whiny demanding partner to be tend upon. Oh, the unfavorable part is that, Omegas are easily conceive, and too much kids might be a burden in the long run in this modern world.

It was not hard to figured why Beta – Beta relationship or Alpha – Beta relationship are most ideal, they also will feel equal, resulting a healthy relationship. Nowadays, Alpha and Beta do not bother to have an Omega because they have to keep an eye on the fragile Omega almost all the time feels like they have to protect them much of a hassle, and Omega is usually a passive being, making them bored.

So here it was, Baekhyun, an Omega, without a real job despite graduating from a prestigious university, just babysitting a kid with a hot ass daddy because nobody wanted an Omega if they could hire a Beta or Alpha instead. And he always hated himself for not having any unique skills that could help him survived in this world that he hated. For example, his omega best friend Kyungsoo that has a restaurant because he was extremely good at cooking, or his other omega best friend Sehun that has a great smooth face to be adored by all beings and great body to die for, made him a famous model with crazy earnings.

He was just Baekhyun, the nothing special, ordinary omega. To get a decent work, he had to have a master degree, at least that was how it works nowadays for omegas just to get an entry level job. The next problem was how to attain the tuition fee? His brother Baekbeom used to promise him to pay for his master degree expenses, but he has his own family now, also expecting a kid and Baekhyun can literally see that it will be a problem should his Beta brother paid for his tuition fee. So, he referred Baekhyun to work for his ex-boyfriend instead. And he had worked for the guy for a little more than a month right now. This work was supposed to be a way for Baekhyun to save some money and eventually enrolled his master degree.

Probably it was not a good idea because little did his brother know, Baekhyun has always had a little crush on the man since he saw him the first time when Baekbeom introduced him. He still remembers that moment, it was on his Highschool freshman year. What he knew, they broke up because they went to different University, Chanyeol went overseas and figured it will damage the relationship so they gave up without even trying Long Distance Relationship. Much later, Baekbeom ended up with a beautiful beta girl and tied the knot, same like Chanyeol. But then Chanyeol was being cheated on and had a divorce around three months ago. He could bet his everything that Chanyeol still have lingering feelings for his brother. It might be subtle, but he was sure there is because they were compatible and still on good terms even after everything.

There was no doubt that Baekhyun has actually thought to be more attentive to the Alpha and tried to hit on him, but Baekhyun just never want to risk it, he didn’t want to be a replacement of the what could have been of Chanyeol’s life, and the surreal experience working with Chanyeol, able to feel like he had a kid on his own and serve an Alpha had already made him happy.

Now Baekhyun felt it was enough for him to think about all that matter and just walking to meet Sehun to do the grocery shop, all the while to also kill some time until Hyeonwoo was done with his school.

“Hyung!” Sehun said and gave a tight hug to Baekhyun. Which Baekhyun immediately return with a light bite on his arm.

“Aw, how violent, what a bad person.” Sehun said and retracted from his hug. Baekhyun just giggle and ask him about what has he been doing while walking to enter the grocery shop.

“I am now not having any work at the moment, I just signed as a skin care ambassador, at least on my age of 25 I guess my appearance is still alive.” Sehun said and gave Baekhyun a wink. Baekhyun just slap his arm lightly.

“Disgusting, what a narcissist. I was thinking of how can a busy man like you call me so early in the morning, turns out you do not have any work to do.”

“Yeah and hey Hyung, I want to practice cooking.” Baekhyun stop eyeing his vegetable and halt on his step and eyeing the tall omega widely as if he has seen ghost.

“What? Hey, are you fine? You hate cooking!” Sehun looked very shy and awkward while scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, one day I will be ugly too, my scent might be forever sweet, as it smells like cinnamon and honey, but scent goes nowhere Hyung. I have to have more skills to make somebody wants to stay with me as in forever.” Baekhyun smiled proudly and patted his back.

“I’m happy that you grew up at last.” He said and Sehun whined saying that it was embarrassing. Baekhyun and Sehun then just tried to finish the grocery shopping as fast as possible to squeeze some time to grab some coffee before having to fetch Hyunwoo home.

“Hyung, I think we forgot the chili; we just buy the chili flakes.” Sehun said as they just paid everything in the cashier and now on their way to have their way to get their coffee.

“It is on purpose, Chanyeol hates it.”

“But you can have it separately right, just chop and freshly dumps it when you eat?”

“You know, hot soup already makes my nose waters for no reasons, why should I double it with spiciness.” Baekhyun just say it as if it is something normal while Sehun stare at him incredulously.

“Since when do you care? You fell for him again, haven’t you?” Sehun ask, and you could literally feel the sympathy. Baekhyun just hate that Sehun knows his old feelings as the younger was already his best friend since a long time ago.

“No, you brat, shut it, I am not.” Baekhyun slapped Sehun on the back of his head and wished the younger had not seen him blushed.

After they arrived at the café and grabbed their coffee, they sat in the corner of the café and decided to talk a little bit just before Baekhyun had to leave and get Hyunwoo.

“So, who is the guy? The one who makes you want to practice cooking?” Baekhyun decided to tease.

“No, I was just thinking that I grew old already, there is nothing.” Sehun said and before Baekhyun could tease again, Sehun just threw him a question.

  
“Why don’t we talk about how you fell in love with Chanyeol again?” Baekhyun just felt so conflicted if he could say something about it, or if he should just carry it close to his heart and shut up about it.

“Its just the moments, Sehun. I just feel belong there, feels like having a family that I never had.” Sehun just take his hand and hold it tight.

“Does he know your feelings? Are you getting there to be together?”

“Of course not, Sehun, I am just an Omega baby sitter, okay?”

“Hyung, the kid, is not yours. Chanyeol, is not yours. Don’t be too carried away, I have seen that even your own damn phone wallpaper is Hyunwoo. This is not forever. Maybe you should quit.” Baekhyun knows everything that Sehun said is true. But he would rather not realize it because it was sad, and pathetic. Baekhyun’s just alone and had nothing.

“But I’m happy, at least I will be happy until then. Until, I don’t know, maybe until Chanyeol stop needing me and having an amazing Beta to be by his side again.” Baekhyun said and laugh, but everyone can see that it is a bitter laugh and Sehun didn’t have the heart to see it.

“Have you ever thought about making him yours for real? I mean, you are always there except weekend, the kid is attached to you, you are a good at cooking, smells really nice for an Omega, even me as an Omega feels that your scent is nice and calming. Why don’t we just make him interested in you?” Sehun ask carefully.

Sehun just felt the world was not a decent place most of the time for Omegas. It helped for him because he had his own name and he was famous, many Alphas and Betas wanted him, it was safe to say that he was actually single with his own choice. But for ordinary Omega like Baekhyun, it was hard to have a potential mate. Baekhyun was amazing though, he was caring, pretty, at times he could be alluring and sensual too, he was good at housework, why just everybody so blinded by status. Sehun felt so frustrated over it. He just hoped that Chanyeol was different, that he could see past through the status and saw the real Baekhyun.

“Everyone that had relationship with him is a Beta, Sehun. He is also a busy man and everything, I am an Omega, I literally has no hope about it. It’s okay though, having this time together is already making me happy, I will remember this.”

“You mean Beta like Baekbeom Hyung? Come on, you are better than Baekbeom Hyung!” Sehun snapped and glared.

“Must we talk about this? Don’t be worried, I could take care of myself. Just take some notes for the recipe, I will make the video with Hyunwoo in the house and send it over to you, so you can make the same at your own house.” There was a tense pause and even though Baekhyun did not yell at the younger, he knew that the other could feel he was being firm about it and was not up to debate.

“Hyung, one last thing before the recipe. Please?” Sehun asked a permission to talk and Baekhyun just sigh and nod.

“There’s a hyung that I know owns an Entertainment Agency and it is open for recruitment, please go to the audition for me. You have a great voice, just needed to polish it, and you’re done. I will help you with your expenses in the meantime, you can pay me back anytime when you debut or something. Come on, you will have many fans, I mean you are pretty and –“ Baekhyun put his finger on the taller’s lips, making him swallowed every word that was about to go out.

“I do not have the confidence, you are tone deaf, you don’t know what are you blabbering about. And if I am that pretty, I will already have a mate. It’s okay Sehun-ah, thanks for the encouragement.” It saddened Sehun and his hyung always down when talking about mate and his life in general.

“Just try as an alternative, right now you do not have any path opened, but maybe after you have paths too choose, it will do good for you. Now, I’m really sorry to say, but you are stuck on this and you feel like there is no other options, so let us find some paths Hyung, I will help, do not answer me. Just promise me to think about it, think about the audition.” Baekhyun just let out another sigh and start blabber about the recipe. Sehun just obediently write and reminded his Hyung to take video about when cooking so he could follow.

________________________________________________________________________

Seeing Hyunwoo’s face never failed to brought a smile to his own. He was very endearing in Baekhyun’s eyes. Hyunwoo just woke up from his afternoon sleep still with his hair pointed out all over the place. Just now when Baekhyun was washing the vegetables, Hyunwoo was tugging at his pants.

“Hyung is not waiting for me again for cooking.” Hyunwoo sulked and punched Baekhyun’s calf lightly. Baekhyun right away wash his hands and put him up to the kitchen counter and smiling at the kid.

“We have to be faster so that when Dad arrives, everything is done for him to eat.” Baekhyun pecked the kid’s pursed lips.

“Baekkie Hyung supposed to wake me up!” He said and pushed away the older’s face.

“But Hyunie needs to sleep to grow tall like Dad, come on don’t sulk. Let’s cook together now.” Baekhyun pestered his face with small kisses until the kid giggle in defeat and pecked him back. Baekhyun then preparing the small stall for the kid to stan while being his little assistant at the kitchen. Not forgetting to open up his phone camera to record the video for Sehun.

Baekhyun mainly just tell the kid to hand him anything for him to put to the Earthenware pot to cook the soup and talking to the camera about what to put and how much. Just when he is almost done and stirring the pot, the kid tugged his shirt to get his attention.

“Baekkie Hyung pretty when Hyung cooks.” Hyunwoo stare at him lovingly, earning a hearty laugh from Baekhyun.

“Hyunnie is pretty too.” Baekhyun said and peck the kid’s crown.

“No! Hyunnie is handsome like Daddy! Hyunnie is cool.” Baekhyun just remembered that the little kid is an Alpha, of course they did not want to be cute.

“Okay, little prince is handsome and cool.” Baekhyun said playing along to the little kid.

“Hyunnie wants mommy like Baekkie Hyung.” Baekhyun so taken aback and stop whatever he was doing at the moment.

“Or.. no no no, Hyunnie wants mate like Baekkie Hyung. Baekkie Hyung pretty and.. and good at cooking, also smells really, really nice.” Baekhyun thought just how can a small kid like Hyunwoo, who was barely five years old for God’s sake, and he could blabber about mate and what not. He stirred the soup for one last time, cracked the egg and just let it be on the stove. Then he quickly washed his and Hyunwoo’s hand. Stopped and sent the video to Sehun and get the little kid down to the floor.

“Hey Hyunnie, how can you know about mates?” Baekhyun asked while washing the used utensils for cooking earlier.

“My friend in school tells that we all will mate one day, so Hyunnie one day will live with someone that Hyunnie like. But Hyunnie confused. Because they said that it is like our mom and dad.” Baekhyun just shake his head and smiled.

“But Hyunnie don’t understand, Dad used to yell a lot at Mom and Hyunnie rarely see Mom.” The older could feel that this conversation will go somewhere down the hill which he didn’t know how to answer.

“If Baekkie Hyung like somebody, will you yell a lot?” Baekhyun really at lost right now, he really didn’t want to answer. It’s not right, he’s not supposedly gave this kind of education to Chanyeol’s kid, it was not his kid, and knowing about Chanyeol’s previous marriage condition, even though he admitted that he really wanted to know, didn’t feel right.

“Hyunnie likes Baekkie Hyung a lot, Hyunnie not yell or angry at Hyung.” Baekhyun wished very hard for Chanyeol to just walked through that door for him to escape this tricky question.

“Hyunwoo-ah, sometimes, if you grew older, you will understand about things you don’t understand in the moment.” Baekhyun just patted his head, immediately, to calm the kid and making him quit his tricky question, he just carried the kid in his chest and let him sniffed his neck. Sometimes, Baekhyun felt happy being the Omega, his calming smell can make a Beta and Alpha shut up for a second. And the kid was just another Alpha.

“Hyung smells good.” The kid said while circling his arms towards his neck. Not long after which they were on that position, Hyunwoo starts to yawn and the sound of the entrance door opened came to their ears.

“Aigoo my little prince is sleepy already.” Chanyeol approached them and get his little one from Baekhyun to his own chest. Baekhyun could smell his scent while the taller get close and taking his little one, now he has to tried hard keeping his heart intact. Damn Chanyeol always smells good and masculine.

“Dad is not smelling nice. I like Baekkie Hyung more.” Hyunwoo said but hug Chanyeol nonetheless. Chanyeol sighed in defeat and Baekhyun just smiled sheepishly.  
“My little Alpha knows Omega’s smell already.” Baekhyun got away from the scene and prepared their plates and utensils to eat.

“Is Omega always smells nice?” Baekhyun heard the little guy asked to his Dad, oh no, he thought, it was going to be so awkward. Right then Chanyeol let out a small cough.

“They just smell relatively sweet, so it is calming to smell. That makes them feels nice to hug and be around in general.” Baekhyun was somehow feeling happy, even if he knows it is a text book answer, but hearing the tall guy saying it in front of him made him wavered.

“Hyunnie wants Omega mates then! One that is pretty like Baekkie Hyung.” Hyunwoo smiled proudly to his Dad and Baekhyun watched the tall guy just raised his eyebrow towards his kid in disbelief and quickly when he gets a grip of himself, he lets out an awkward laugh. Well he is too young to understand about Omega in a whole, Baekhyun thought. If he grew older and not so innocent anymore, Baekhyun wondered if he will still be able to say the same thing.

“Aigoo Hyunnie, you are too young, and who teach you about mates?” He then sat in the dining table and Baekhyun naturally get the kid and helped him to sit.

“Hyunwoo told me that his friend told him about mates and what not. It is crazy I know; he is barely five years old. He told me that he is confused about it but not answering much because I don’t know what to answer.” Chanyeol just nods and Baekhyun adds in a small voice. “And it’s not I have the right to answer.”

“Baekhyun, just think of him as yours, brought him up like he is yours. Don’t say that, I trust you with Hyunwoo, I am not here most of the time, please help me so he could grow up well.” Baekhyun feels the need to just snap out of it before he enters delusional world of his.

“Let’s just eat.” Baekhyun said and followed by a cheerful exclamation from Hyunwoo.

“Dad! After this Daddy has to talk Hyunnie about mates.” Chanyeol just groaned and told the kid to eat. After a few seconds, he could feel the environment turned a little bit sullen and he cursed on his head, his not so happy groaned must have influenced his little Alpha and Baekhyun. He sighed and tell Hyunwoo that yes, he will try to explain but after eating. And Baekhyun just let out a relieved breath because no, he didn’t want to be here when Chanyeol talks to his kid about mates after eating, he will just fled.

But maybe today was just not Baekhyun’s day. The weather was as if mocking him and just decided to rain cats and dogs in the middle of their dinner experience. Baekhyun was very frustrated, this means Chanyeol will insist that he will sends him home and if he refused, he will exert some Alpha tone to get him to just agree. Actually, he could just defy, it was just a tone, and the Alpha will do no harm, but Baekhyun just never could resist, well, that reminds him again just why people chose Beta over Omega nowadays. This also means that he had to stay after dinner and watch Chanyeol to teach the little guy about everything.  
Just as he predicted, he was forced to stay and Chanyeol just said that it was good to have him and helped him to explain to the little Alpha. Just a few questions thrown from Hyunwoo, Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol is regretting it very much to forced the Omega to stay. The question that is thrown so far are:  
“What is mate?” Which is easily answer by Chanyeol as a person that you will spend the rest of your life together, the one that makes you feel happy and content, and eventually will have kids together, have their own family.

“So how to be mated?” Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol and he saw Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun asking for help. I mean, how can you tell a kid to have sex and bite each other? But then as good as Chanyeol with kids, he is still an Alpha and they are not naturally good with words, and explanation and all that.

“One day, Hyunnie will see a person which Hyunnie really like, and that person has to like Hyunnie back. Then you can ask that person if they wanted to be mated with you, and you can bite each other.” Baekhyun said and watched Hyunnie is scared about the explanation.

“Eew, why bite? It sounds painful.” Hyunnie grimaced.

“Only after you bite each other, you will be mated, Hyunnie. You will also will feel what’s your mate feelings, so when you are happy, your mate will be happy too. If you are sad, your mate will be sad too.” Chanyeol just nod because he felt that Baekhyun’s explanation was simple, pg-13 and could be understood well by Hyunwoo.

“Hyunwoo, promise Dad that you will not bite any person before you are and adult and can make your own money. And please watch out, do not let any person bite you without you really wants it.” Chanyeol eyed his kid intensely. That was why you need an Alpha, even though they did not live by packs anymore but in every family, they need a leader to be feared on. How Baekhyun wanted to have a family on his own with an Alpha or Beta to lean and depend on. Hyunwoo just nodded.

“Dad, if mated you can feel the mate feelings like Baekkie Hyung said, right?” Hyunwoo asked and Chanyeol just nodded. Meanwhile actually Baekhyun already felt nervous of what the kid will say, knowing that Hyunwoo sometimes could spout out really innocent question with no innocent answer available.

“How is Mom feeling right now?” Hyunwoo asked in a slightly broken voice and Baekhyun just looked down and closed his eyes tightly. The question tugged at Baekhyun’s heart strings.

“Hyunnie miss Mom.” Hyunwoo adds and Baekhyun glanced secretly at Chanyeol’s direction and could see the Alpha paled a bit.

“Let’s just say, Hyunwoo, not everybody mated nowadays. Because if you mated, you have to be together forever, and maybe people just scared about it. When you are apart with your mate, you mostly will be sad everyday and the bite mark will hurt like somebody is pinching you all the time. Nowadays people just marry, they will still love each other, live together, watch TV and sleeps together, maybe have kids together, but they cannot feel each other’s feelings. And they could be apart without being sad most of the time and there is no mark that will hurt.”

“So, Dad not mate with Mom? That is why Mom left?” Baekhyun felt so awkward to watch the interaction, he started to feel guilty to be there.

“Dad and Mom is not together because we do not love each other anymore Hyunnie. One day you will understand, okay, little guy?” Hyunwoo just frowned.

“Hyunwoo, I think it is enough now. Let’s sleep, come on Hyung will tucks you to bed.” Baekhyun said and approach the little guy, offering his hand. Hyunwoo just refused and slapped Baekhyun’s hand.

“But Joy, Hyunnie friend, has Mom and Dad, Joy said they are mated and happy. Why Dad not mate with Mom? Maybe if mated, Mom and Dad will happy too.” Hyunwoo pouted and Baekhyun could see his eyes ready to water. He decided that this Q&A will not bring any good to Chanyeol and Hyunwoo any longer. He just approached Hyunwoo and pecked his lips.

“Come on Hyunnie, hug Hyung, let’s sleep.” Baekhyun said and tried to pumps more calming pheromones to the kid.

“Hyung promise, Hyunnie will understand when the time comes.” Baekhyun just carried him away to his bedroom, at the end of his sight, he could see Chanyeol’s thankful smile. Hyunwoo let out some drops of fat tears. Baekhyun just put the kid to bed and cuddled with him.

“I want to have a mom too, Hyung.” Hyunwoo said when his tears dried out and sleep nearly abducted him completely from his conscience. Baekhyun just continued to pet his hair and started to sing a lullaby. Chanyeol just stood secretly behind the slightly opened door, he couldn’t lie to say that it doesn’t hurt. But at least having Baekhyun as his baby sitter safes his life today. He starts to wonder silently if all Omegas are that sweet and nice like Baekhyun. Saw that Hyunwoo was calm and feeling safe towards Baekhyun.

________________________________

That night, after Baekhyun tucked his child to sleep, Chanyeol drove Baekhyun back to his apartment. Told him how thankful that Baekhyun was by his side and he felt at ease. Little did he know Baekhyun kept chanting to himself to stop took everything Chanyeol said literally, he was just thankful for Baekhyun to teach his kid and be the mother figure that the Alpha lacked, and it meant nothing.

When they arrived to the destination, Baekhyun just said thank you and about to step out from the car when Chanyeol caught his wrist and sending a guilty look.

“Baekhyun-ah, I don’t know if it is appropriate, but I feel kind of down and felt very much attacked by Hyunnie. Can I?” Baekhyun was confused and was Chanyeol really asking what he thought he asked?

“I’m sorry, forget it, I must have lost my mind. It’s just that it feels nice when you try to calm Hyunnie earlier with your scent and what do I think about it I know it-“ Then Baekhyun just hugged the Alpha, which silent him effectively. He just decided that for tonight, he thought it was okay to just lend his Omega-ness to the Alpha. Well at least that how it worked back in the old days, any depressed, angry wolfs went to the Omega and cuddle with them. It’s just a hug or cuddle, and it was for everyone of the pack, not only the one mated to the Omega.

Baekhyun could feel the Alpha’s head on the crook of his neck, and his scent also infiltrated his nose. Damn, the Alpha also smells nice, he felt so high.  
“It’s okay, I guess I understand how worn out you are.” Baekhyun said.

“Oh God, Baekhyun you scent is really nice. I guess it is true that Omega smells the best.” Chanyeol said and pushed away from Baekhyun smiling contently and seeming recharged already. It made Baekhyun’s heart swelled with pride.

“Thank you so much Baek, see you tomorrow.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun went out of the car for real.

  
After the man’s gone, Baekhyun just question himself if he had done the right thing. Chanyeol scents stuck on his shirt, made his heart thumped wildly and he could bet he will not be able to stop thinking about it in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since the hug two weeks ago, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol tends to initiate more interaction and skinship with him. He didn’t think this was a good sign either. Sometimes he just patted his head or give a light passing embrace on his arm while thanking him for the coffee that he made in the morning, or sometimes he just initiated more conversation, mainly asking about his little Alpha in school, or sometimes also involving Baekhyun while he was teasing Hyunwoo.

Recently Baekhyun found himself interacted with Hyunwoo’s Kindergarten teacher more. He wondered if he did it out of curiosity and affection that he felt towards the little guy or it was for the sake of information he needed to be reported to Chanyeol, to keep the conversation going. Baekhyun tried hard to convince himself that it was due to the first reasoning, but deep in his heart he knew that it was for the later.

These days, Chanyeol had also offered to drive Baekhyun back all the time, which Baekhyun refused most of the time. He decided not to be greedy and took in all the Alpha’s kindness. One day he will leave all this behind, he was going to cherish while it last, and tried hard not to be attached about it. Well, even though he was very much attached already, but let’s just lessen the damage while he could.

It was another peaceful moment after cooking dinner, waiting for Chanyeol to arrive home while having the little Alpha on his laps, with his phone held with the little fingers, watching one of their cooking time in the kitchen. Sehun that little brat was becoming so demanding and wished to be sent a cooking video every time he cooks different dish. Well, it might be his and all of his friends’ fault for spoiling the maknae omega so much. The good side was that the little Alpha liked the videos and watched it all the time.

Arrived home, Chanyeol approached them which were sitting on the sofa, Hyunwoo immediately tossed Baekhyun’s phone to his side and hugged Baekhyun tightly. Lately Hyunwoo has been acting teasingly to the Dad for his smells, and how he preferred Baekhyun more. At first, it hurts Chanyeol’s heart, but now he tried not to mind him too much and decided to play along. If an Alpha could get a warm Omega embrace, how could he give it away and just clung to another Alpha? Even though it was the Dad.

Chanyeol tickled Hyunwoo’s sides and tried to carry him.

“No, Hyunnie wants to hug Baekkie Hyung only. Not Dad.” He said and tried to fight hard clung on the Omega’s neck, while laughing. Chanyeol just shook his head and the kid gave out his tongue mischievously to his Dad.

“Hey Hyunnie, go hug your Dad, Dad will be sad if you don’t hug him.” Baekhyun said in a soothing voice and Hyunwoo then retracted, gave him and Baekhyun a little space to stand between his legs and looked at Baekhyun. When Baekhyun is about to peck the little Alpha’s lips and passed him to his Dad, he felt a musky scent clouded his nostril, and warmth on his side.

“Okay, I’m going to steal Baekhyunnie instead.” Chanyeol said in a low voice and Baekhyun didn’t dare to move even an inch of his body. Right now, the tall Alpha just snuck his hand in between of Baekhyun and Hyunwoo, he hugged Baekhyun waist tightly and rested his head on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. The Omega shivered.

“NO! Hyunnie will hug Dad instead. Uh!” Hyunwoo just pushed his Dad’s shoulder and moved in a fast manner and hugged his Dad tightly. The tall Alpha just let out a satisfied laugh and pester his little Alpha kisses. Baekhyun could feel his face was getting hotter and he got away from his seat to prepare the dishes.

Damn, he didn’t expect the hug at all, it was going to make him even more delusional. Now he could hear himself cursing in his head and tried to calm himself but to no avail. He just gave up and went to the bathroom. Now he could see that his face was as red as tomato, he quickly splashed his face with the cold water and chanted that ‘it is just a hug’.

When he went back to the dining table, he could see that Chanyeol was preparing the utensils that he didn’t get to prepare completely. Baekhyun just stared at Chanyeol softly while he was getting Hyunwoo to sit. Chanyeol was no doubt the Alpha that Baekhyun always wanted but didn’t have. He was loving, good with kids, very considerate and might be the softest Alpha he ever met. Never before he felt intimidated by the taller. If he got the chance to have Chanyeol, he promised that he would try his best to make him happy. But who was he kidding? Was he even having the chance? ‘Why am I born as an Omega?’ Baekhyun sulked on his mind.

“Hey, what are you looking at? Come, eat!” Chanyeol said and motioning for Baekhyun to come over with three fingers. Baekhyun just then went to the table and sat. They dug on their food just after Baekhyun and Hyunwoo saw Chanyeol has the first bite. Well, even if they live in the modern world, Alpha still had to eat first.

“Oh, and Baek, are you making videos with Hyunwoo? I never heard of it before.” Chanyeol asked and hand him his phone that he left on the sofa, on the table.

“I was teaching my friend to cook, and he is very dense so I sent a cooking step by step videos to him every time I cook, how did you know anyway?”

“The video still playing for a while when Hyunwoo tossed your phone at the sofa, I kind of saw it when it still rolling.” Chanyeol explained.

“Cooking is fun, Dad! Baekkie Hyung also looked pretty when he cooks.” Hyunwoo said enthusiastically. Baekhyun just giggled and shook his head shyly.

“Send me the vids, I wanted to see it.” Chanyeol said and he just nods.

When dinner is over and Baekhyun was done washing the dishes and about to go home when Chanyeol insisted that he will send him home if he could just wait a bit for him to take a shower and he could help tuck Hyunwoo while waiting.

Baekhyun would like to refuse, but he remembered that he had to have a talk with Chanyeol about his coming heats and it might mean that Chanyeol had to prepare to find another babysitter to replace him, or whatever. And it would be best to talk with Chanyeol without Hyunwoo.

On the ride, they mostly just talk about their day. Baekhyun told Chanyeol about Hyunwoo’s development at school, about how Hyunwoo loved by his friends and they tend to follow him around. Chanyeol told him about his work and how it was complicated nowadays. Their talk started out light but then it led to a deeper conversation. It seems that Chanyeol just needed a friend to talk, but maybe he has none, or he has, but he just always rushed home as much as he could for Hyunwoo.

“Are you bored listening to me, Baek? I’m sorry, I must have blabbered nonsense.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun just shook his head.

“Never mind, listening to you is fun. It gave me new perspective and understanding, well, as you can see, my life scope just revolves around Hyunwoo, you, and some friends that I had. It’s simple and boring.”

“Baek.” Chanyeol called and Baekhyun looked at his face. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“Yes?” Baekhyun asked raising his eyebrow.

“Uh, never mind.” Chanyeol said and got back focused to his driving.

“Come on, just shoot.” Baekhyun urged, he could see Chanyeol was very uncertain right now.

“I want to grab a drink, was thinking of getting after I sent you home, but figured that having somebody to converse might be nicer than to drink alone, you know? Just, never mind.” Chanyeol clucked his tongue, he sounded hopeful despite what he said. Baekhyun felt so tempted, of course he would like to comfort the Alpha, he was also an Omega, which the Alpha will also feel comfortable to confide in. And he really wanted to get closer to Chanyeol, even as friends. ‘As friends’, he repeated bitterly on his mind.

“Okay, let’s grab drinks, I could be your friend to confide in tonight. And its weekend, we don’t have work tomorrow.” Baekhyun smiled and patted Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol just smile and drive off to a close soju tent in Baekhyun’s apartment area.

___________________________________________________________________________

“Baekhyunie, have you ever thought of what do you want to do in life?” Chanyeol asked him with a deeper stare than usual. Maybe because they have been drinking that made the gaze changed. Baekhyun in the other hand could predict that his face was getting redder due to the alcohol.

“I wish I could not be a bother, be able to have my own stable job, and that is why I needed to enroll a master degree. Now I’m in the middle of saving.” The omega said, he omitted the fact that he wanted to have his own family too, or maybe just a place where he belonged. But he rather not saying it, afraid to appear pitiful.

“Life didn’t revolve around money Baek. If it is, I would have been content already.” Chanyeol stared at his shot glass with a bitter smile.

“I thought Alpha cares about position and all that, well you have it all, you also have your own son, what’s unsettling you?” Baekhyun tried to ease him and lightened up the mood.

“You know how I always rush home and just try to spend more and more time with Hyunwoo right?” Baekhyun just nods.

“I tried to cherish everything while it last. He is an Alpha, Baekhyun. It will never work!” Chanyeol exclaimed desperately. Baekhyun was triggering his brain to release a comforting scent to the Alpha male, it was truly hurt to see Chanyeol like this. A family with too much Alpha was always not a good news, they will fight a lot and have countless stupid ego battle, that was why they need Beta or Omega to have a balance that could lead to a harmonious family. Which his family still lacks to have the complete equation.

“You are the kindest Alpha I have ever met, Chanyeol. Hyunwoo loves you, and even though you are an Alpha, you are good with kids, come on you’ll do fine.” Baekhyun said softly and patted the Alpha’s shoulder. Chanyeol gave of a side smirk, it supposed to be smug if his sadness were not showing.

“Or just find another partner, come on it’s going to be a piece of cake for you.” Baekhyun laughed, Chanyeol just saw Baekhyun and reminded of Baekbeom. He was so similar with Baekbeom, but Baekbeom was slightly taller, passionate, hard headed and had less patience.

“You reminded me of Baekbeom.” Chanyeol said and ruffled his head.

“Everything is so simple for that guy, he refused to think too much and always so optimistic. Well though it makes him reckless sometimes. I could not believe he was married and expecting his own pup now.” Chanyeol added and chuckled. Well, everybody could see that Baekbeom was a very charming guy.

“Do you miss Hyung in that way?” Baekhyun asked before he could stop himself. It suddenly felt painful and he drank another shot.

“I never thought that Beomie is for me, you know? He is great, but.. Well I don’t know how to put it to words, let me think how to phrase it.” Chanyeol said as he drums his finger through the table and drank another shot. Baekhyun just kept an expectant gaze.

“Let’s say, on that particular phase of our life, it felt great to have a partner, boyfriend or girlfriend, whatever. And I never had a relationship by that time, because apparently people think of me as intimidating. A famous tall, sporty Alpha and also, I’m on the band as well. Too bad you are not in our school; you didn’t witness me being a star.” The Alpha said looking so proud. Baekhyun just laugh, well the full-of-himself Chanyeol was cute.

“So, as you know how Baekbeom was also famous and confident himself, he became interested by the new freshman Alpha that people are talking about.” Baekhyun scoffed and Chanyeol gave him an annoyed look.

“Are you sure you are that good? A star? A new freshman Alpha that people talk about?” He started laughing as soon as he completed the questions.

“Aish, for real, you could ask Baekbeom. And eventually I give in to Beomie because dating an older guy is definitely had something on me. Beomie is 2 years older anyway” Chanyeol smirk.

“But when we are having a relationship, we soon realize that it was more like a close friend relationship, well, the only different aspects are the physical touch. And I guess we fell to a comfort zone. It goes on until he was on college, I was still in school, yada yada until I graduate High School and decided to just go overseas, and Beomie just let me go with a big heart. And naturally we just get along well until now as a best friend.” He finished his story with a sweet smile on his face. Shamefully, Baekhyun felt so relieved.

“I am truly happy that Beom are able to find a great partner like your sister in law. She is a sweet Beta. Beom needs someone like that you know? Someone who can listen well to him, he is quiet bossy.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, indeed, Beom was bossy and it irked Baekhyun.

“A person like Baekbeom doesn’t deserve an Omega, he will boss around and the Omega will feel stressed, it is great for him to get a Beta.” Chanyeol added and Baekhyun just felt the need to reply to it. He wants to say ‘Yeah, it will be boring for Hyung too because the Omega will just listen and do.’ But decided to drop it, this story was not about him.

“You will find somebody too. Somebody that you need. You just haven’t found that person.” Baekhyun decided to say, even though deep in his heart he didn’t want Chanyeol to find another person. He wants to be in this bubble longer.

“Ah, it’s still so soon. I might move on from her already, but the fear is still there. She cheated and left, you know? I’m so insecure right now, I might have to fix myself first before jumped in another relationship.” Chanyeol said and soon tried to divert the conversation and asked about Baekhyun’s love life and he just avoid all the time. Saying that it never crossed his mind, just used to have a university fling with an Alpha but ended up being best friend. And now he was focusing on saving money to enroll his master. Well, after all, his feelings towards the Alpha doesn’t matter anyway.

“Just try to open up a bit, Baekhyun-ah. I mean you are pretty, good with housework also kids, and life is not always about money.” Chanyeol ruffled his head. Damn, it was just a passing compliment, Baekhyun convinced himself. He then opened up another topics to stop Chanyeol from digging further.

“Oh, and by the way, Chanyeol, I will have my heat approximately two weeks from now.” Baekhyun said and bit his lips, looking apologetically. Even though it is natural for Omega to have their heats, but he still felt guilty to have it. Chanyeol looked confused and later on he regained his composure, letting out an awkward laugh.

“Yah! I forget that you are an Omega, Baekhyun-ah. So dumb of me. How long does your heat lasts?” Chanyeol asked.

“I could get back to work after three days.”

“Are you sure? Omega’s heat supposed to long for 5-7 days, how could you only have it for 3 d-“ Chanyeol immediately shut his mouth and have a realization. Looked almost judging towards the omega.

“You have a companion for heats?” He asked with a low husky voice. The Omega whimpered. Why did he felt that Chanyeol dislike the idea?

“No, no, I don’t have heat companion, even if it makes the heat subside fast and all that, but I just don’t want to. And it is unfortunate that my body couldn’t skip heats by suppressants, as I will go crazy on the next heat. There’s one time, I even passed out for 2 days and my body burned, Baekbeom was so hysterical you should have seen him.” He let out chuckle and Chanyeol grimaced. It didn’t seem pleasing at all just to hear that. Chanyeol was glad not to be born as Omega.

“But it is okay for me to take suppressants after three days of my heat. It didn’t have too much effects.”

“Didn’t have too much effects.” Chanyeol repeated in a low voice, the tone made Baekhyun uneasy.

“It only makes me tired easily, no big deal. I’m sorry I cannot skip my heats often like other Omegas. Usually Omega just had to go through heats once a year and skipped the rest with suppressants, but not in my case.” Omegas go through heats four times a year, they got it every three months. There has been a research and it said that if they chose not to have the heats, it doesn’t hurt to skip with suppressants three times a year, they will just have a slightly longer heat time when they finally go off suppressants. But Baekhyun had always been different, one time he passed two heats and felt sick already, on the third time, he was off suppressant and it was a near death experience, he passed out most of the time and his heat lasts for ten days, it was truly a torture. Maybe if he suppressed three period of heats, he was indeed left the world already.

“Fuck! Baekhyun-ah, don’t be silly. It is okay to have heats! I will figure out, one way or another.” Chanyeol looked at him wide eyed angrily as if the yes will jump out of the sockets in no time. Baekhyun just look away to avoid the taller’s eyes.

“God, Baekhyun, don’t you dare come back before your heat ends naturally. How can I treat Beomie’s brother in that way?” Chanyeol said. Baekhyun still look away and avoid his eyes, he felt guilty and affected by the Alpha’s dominating change of mood. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun and felt apologetic about it. He let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun-ah, I should have controlled my mood better. Let’s finish this and I will send you home.” The Alpha said why caressing Baekhyun wrist, and when the later looked at him, his gaze already replaced by a soft gaze. His wrist felt warmth and he just fight the feelings not to took that warm large hands to his pretty one.

___________________________________________________________________________

Even though Omega loves to flocked themselves with Alpha and Beta, they sometimes need a pause and be with their fellow Omegas. The feeling of being on the same level and not always under brought comfort to their beings. Sehun, the youngest of the Omegas, decided to get together today, because it is Saturday and they all have free time to spend together. They went to get free foods from Kyungsoo’s Restaurant. Kyungsoo always sulked and pretend to be unhappy, but Sehun was just Sehun, he liked pushing people’s button. He was fortunate that everybody had a sweet spot reserved for him.

“Hyung, are you not supposed to be at least Beta? You are so intimidating. Uhh..” Sehun rolled his eyes while hugging the shorter’s close making some effort for Kyungsoo to baby him. It was just replied by a hit on the taller’s forehead.

“Come on, let’s have a sleepover tonight!” Sehun tried harder and shook Kyungsoo’s body right and left. Baekhyun just smiled at the younger’s antics. Well he actually missed his friends too. Sehun had been working non-stop for 7 months, and he just occasionally hang with Kyungsoo, they missed having both of them together.

“Hey, Sehun-ah, I just remembered, why you always demand me to send you cooking videos when you have Kyungsoo? you brat!” I said while slapping his forearm with the thick menu book.

“Because you are nicer! Just see this Hyung, he acted like he was going to eat me in no time. Hyunwoo is also cute.” Sehun clucked his tongue and sulked, folding his arms close to his chest. Kyungsoo just stared at him as if he grew another head.

“You tried to cook? Ya! Sehun-ah, you grew up already! Has someone caught your eyes?” Kyungsoo gave him a big smile and hugged Sehun, cooing him. Sehun tried to control his embarrassed smile.

“Might be, I will not tell before something actually happens okay? There is a jinx! Whatever.” He said and pressed his lips hard. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun just couldn’t hide their proud smile. They were not trying to pry no more, because they knew that Sehun believed that if you tell about a person that was his crushed before something actually happened, it won’t go well. That was the jinx.

“Let’s talk about you!” Sehun darted his eyes to Kyungsoo.

“What? Me?” Kyungsoo pointed out to himself, obviously confused.

“Who is Jongin?” Sehun asked and I peeked my head out of interest. This is new.

“Wh.. What? How?” Kyungsoo baffled and his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“I saw it! Jongin with heart in your message notification! Heart! What a joke.” Sehun scoffed and Baekhyun laughed heartily. Well it is rare for Kyungsoo to show affection despite being omega, to place a heart after a name on his contact must have mean something.

“Well, Jongin is my.. boyfriend?” Kyungsoo said and looked down at his laps bashfully.

“Waa, Wow it’s crazy. Ya! Kyungsoo has a boyfriend!” Baekhyun clapped and laugh.

“It’s real? How could it be?” Sehun amazed.

“Well, he doesn’t care that I am an Omega. I thought I was just another challenge for him. I mean I never gave him any response. I might come off as tough and all that. Well you know how Alphas and challenges.”

“Wait, what? He is an Alpha?” Sehun asked with a high pitched voice, well it was known that Kyungsoo hated Alpha. Afterall his father was one and he was very abusive to his Omega mom.

“Yah! This Jongin must have been crazy! My Kyungsoo is giving an okay pass for an Alpha.” Baekhyun said, being amused to the story.

“It is hard to believe, I know. He was different. He treated me as if I am not an Omega you know, he acts as much as he could to treat me as an equal. He never forced me do anything that I don’t want to. I feel loved. And it’s a long story on how he wins me, but you must have seen the desperation of his until I decided to finally gave away my heart to him.” Kyungsoo said. Both of his friends were happy to hear that. He was always insecure, he was scared to open up for potential life partners because Omega was below every being and there is no way Omega could end up with another Omega, and Kyungsoo was just scared to be controlled and abused like how his Dad abused his Mom. Although Baekhyun was happy, he couldn’t help but feel jealous. When will there be somebody who loved him dearly? He should really stop hoping.

“He might come today; I will just introduce him to you all. Oh, and he’s also a model. You might know him.” Kyungsoo said as he patted Sehun’s laps.

“How about you, how’s life Baekhyun Hyung?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Nothing new since last time I saw you. Oh, well, I just got myself a job.” Baekhyun smiled brightly, he remembered Hyunwoo and Chanyeol.

“He worked for Chanyeol Hyung! That Chanyeol. He has an Alpha kid now. Baekkie Hyung apparently happy because he could play house with them.” Sehun said and Kyungsoo just elbowed the younger when he felt Baekhyun mood dropped. Sehun really needs to learn to be more considerate and less blunt.

“Beom Hyung told me that Chanyeol needs a babysitter, he just divorced. The Beta wife, cheated and left him. He has a five years old Alpha kid now, his name is Hyunwoo. He paid me rather generously. I also love the little Alpha kid.” Baekhyun explained cautiously.

“It’s Baekbeom’s Hyung ex, right? I think I saw him once or twice when I played to your house back then in Highschool. How’s Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked with worry adorning his face.

“Well, he’s nice, caring, he treats me like a friend? But yeah, I realize that I am an Omega in a house of Alphas, have to be careful you know? But he is trustworthy.” Baekhyun said cheekily and smile.

“Define how is he nice, caring and treats you like a friend?” Sehun challenged, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Well he offered to drive me home most of the time, converse with me, he doesn’t intimidate me. He also treated me like a friend, well, sometimes he will confide to me, and yesterday we just drink together.”

“Waa, Hyung, just make him yours, I think he is comfortable with you!” Sehun said cheerfully and gave his signature high pitched laugh.

“Is he courteous? He doesn’t touch you in inappropriate places, right?” Kyungsoo still worried. Having an Alpha boyfriend apparently didn’t really make him view Alphas differently. He was still cautious.

“He might hug me twice?” Baekhyun eyed his friends and both has an unreadable gaze, he quickly adds. “Well, but, the first one is when he had a really rough day, and his kid just acting up, I could see he was so wary so we hugged. And the second time is when Hyunwoo being sort of territorial with me, and he doesn’t want to hug his Dad, but hugged me instead, then Chanyeol just hugged just to get a reaction from his kid. Yeah, kind of.” He scratched his nape after finishing his explanation. The environment doesn’t feel good.

“We don’t live in pack anymore Hyung, you know what it means? You are not obligated to hug Alphas and Betas to make them feel better. I think he is just taking advantage of you unconsciously. Do you like him?” Kyungsoo asked and even though he was younger than Baekhyun, the older was somehow scared of him.

“I already told Baek Hyung that it is not a good idea, but at least there is a hope for happy ending, right? Just make him fell for Baek Hyung.” Sehun said, being a carefree person must be a blessing, Baekhyun thought. Everything was easy for Sehun, but well maybe it was also easy because Sehun was pretty, cool, delicate, cute in some ways, easygoing, and succesful. He wonders if he was Sehun, will he acted like him too and be a carefree person?

“How long do you need to save to enroll to master degree, hyung?” Kyungsoo gave him a helpless look, despite being the oldest, he was just a failure. Baekhyun huft.

“I actually save quite a lot, okay? I ate there most of the time, and he charged me 15,000 won an hour, I got approximately 3,600,000 won a month. It’s a very good pay, right? I used up around 100,000 won for house bills, for actual living because you know I don’t really go anywhere, I rarely spends, so I could save up to 2,150,000 won. I just need ten months up to a year, then I could enroll and live off by having a part time.” Baekhyun sounds so proud and Kyungsoo sighed, relieved. He couldn’t help but being overprotective for his Hyung. After all Baekhyun was sometimes too nice for his own good.

“Don’t get too attached, okay?” Kyungsoo warned. But Sehun the brat just chuckled.

“Don’t get too attached my ass. His wallpaper was already Hyunwoo. Just made him fell for you. It was easier and you might not need to enroll master degree anyway.” Baekhyun just had enough of the brat and stared him hard, enough to make him looked down.

“I won’t have a chance, Jesus, just shut your mouth. He was just nice maybe because of Hyung was his best friend.”

“Well, Hyung, just try to be more cautious, he might take advantage of you, or in the good case, he might take a liking for you. Alpha didn’t just hug and threw themselves to unrelated Omega easily. You shouldn’t let him too. Actually.” Kyungsoo sighed again, sounding rather unhappy.

“My friend which has an agency were looking to open an audition, he was searching for someone who can sing R&B, he believed there will be demand. It is still uncommon in South Korea. I was rooting for Hyung to go to the audition. I mean he has a good voice, he’s pretty and I think it will be easy to sell, the market will love him.” Sehun said, obviously looking for Kyungsoo’s back up. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes.

“Just give it a try, why not? What Sehun said might be true. Just go, it’s not like you will be chosen, but if you were, maybe it’s just where you supposed to be. Taking master, graduated and have an entry level job just so boring and tiring you know. Maybe be a singer is better.” Kyungsoo said and the oldest just gave him a betrayed look. How could Kyungsoo took the brat’s side.

“Soo, I.. No, I am no one.” Baekhyun glared.

“Just do it. For us. It might lead you to a flowery road.” Kyungsoo begged, giving him his best puppy eyes that he rarely used. Baekhyun just sway his hand as if to say forget it, and try to divert the conversation.

“By the way, I will have my heat around 9 days from now. Well, will you accompany me in hell?” Baekhyun eyed his friend hopefully. Then he could saw Kyungsoo and Sehun looked at each other.

“If you promise you will go to the audition, we will make sure you will have at least one of us each day, accompanying you.” Sehun said trying to negotiate, Kyungsoo just laughed and he groaned, feeling utterly betrayed.

“I hated you guys.”

“Or maybe just ask Chanyeol to be your heat mates, maybe he will catch feelings with you. And, you- Ouch! Hyung!” His sentence stopped due to Kyungsoo slap his head hard.

“Fuck, if there is one day, even one day I am alone, I will not come to the audition!” Baekhyun threatened.

“Okay, the audition was on November 1st, little bit more than a month from now. It was on Sunday, no excuses!” Sehun chirped rather annoyingly. Baekhyun just sighed in defeat.

That night, true to Kyungsoo’s word, his boyfriend picked him up. They are not having a sleepover and give some space to the new couple. Baekhyun just watched how they are smitten for each other and looked happy. Oh God, you couldn’t understand how jealous Baekhyun felt. He longed for that too.

____________________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol has been thinking a lot about his son’s babysitter’s heat. He never liked the idea of strangers getting their hands to his kid. And also, Hyunwoo might seem lovable and all that, but he was kind of easily agitated with people. There was once he went all feisty and scratched his previous babysitter. Before Baekhyun, he has changed his babysitter once a week. He was close to snap at Hyunwoo to just get his shit straight and get along with them. But he knew he had to hold it in, the boy just lost their mom, and yeah, he could see that their previous babysitters were not loving like Baekhyun. You could easily see that it was pure professionalism. Maybe it irked his baby. Baekhyun was like an angel sent out for his family. He could see that Hyunwoo was happy, and he never felt that he should worry if he left him with Baekhyun for a long time. But he is an omega, with heats. Now he has to find a replacement.

He was done to bother his parents, they never liked his ex-wive anyway, he felt guilty for not listening their reasoning for not liking her and married her. Chanyeol knows despite everything, his parents doted on their grandson, but he just didn’t want to bother them, the first two weeks on divorce procedure, he already left Hyunwoo with them. So, maybe he has to find another alternative.

First, maybe Baekbeom, he was confident he would take in Hyunwoo, but he has a pregnant wife, that might tire them both. Second option, maybe Junmyeon and Irene? He was his close friend from uni life overseas, they might need to practice to have their own baby and they both Beta, which is safer for his kid, well if Hyunwoo was not getting all feisty at them, it might work. Another option maybe Xiumin, his best friend, but he was an Alpha, with no companion, is Hyunwoo going to be okay? Just be left by another Alpha? Well he was already very familiar to an Omega softer scent and vibes. And he doesn’t have an Omega friend.

Chanyeol face palmed himself. This will not be pretty. Maybe he should invite them in a week span and see the one who could get his little Alpha comfortable the most? He started to scrolled his list of friends and write out potential Hyunwoo caretaker for the week.

___________________________________________________________________________

Baekhyun has been notified by Chanyeol for the dinners. Monday will be with Xiumin, Tuesday will be with Junmyeon and Irene, Wednesday will be with Baekbeom and his wife, and lastly if it doesn’t work, Chanyeol will invite Yesung on Friday, he described him as ‘the cool Hyung who owns Café’ to Baekhyun, but he was too nice, he might say he want to take care of the little Alpha even though he was burdened that was why, he was the last option.

On Monday, Chanyeol tried to get Hyunwoo close to Xiumin, but the little Alpha is too reluctant. Hyunwoo was being too uncomfortable even though Baekhyun could see that Xiumin was as nice as Chanyeol. Hyunwoo decided to let out a tantrum that night, clung on Baekhyun’s chest and cried. For the first time, Hyunwoo was punching Baekhyun’s chest hard and Chanyeol almost snap at how disrespectful his kid to the omega, but stopped because Baekhyun getting close the taller, grasped his shoulder lightly and whispered “I will take care of Hyunwoo.”

That night, he ended up just had deep talks with Xiumin. He just remembered one thing about that night. Xiumin asked him what did he thinks of Baekhyun and that Baekhyun seemed like a nice person. He just realized that he never thought about it. But he just replied with Baekhyun is a wonderful and reliable person. Xiumin just smirked as if he knew something. It irked him. What’s with that face?

This is Tuesday, the second day. Junmyeon and Irene came. Chanyeol was hoping that it would work. Junmyeon and Irene is a friendly Beta couple. He was confident Hyunwoo will be comfortable with them.

Right now, Baekhyun and Hyunwoo sat on the floor in between a couch and a coffee table, they were coloring the little Alpha coloring book. Just now, they just had dinner together with Junmyeon and Irene, Hyunwoo was indifferent with them. But Baekhyun and Chanyeol could see that the kid felt a little bit down and Baekhyun just excused themselves while trying to coax the kid, for a start, he asked Hyunwoo to color together. But maybe, coloring didn’t work, because Hyunwoo was sighing now and then.

“Why is the little prince sigh all the time?” Baekhyun asked and kiss his cheek. Even with his side profile, he could see the little Alpha was sullen.

“I hate Baekkie Hyung.” The little Alpha suddenly slammed his coloring pencil and hide his face on his palm. Baekhyun was startled.

“Hey, I just have to go for a week, Hyunnie-ah, I will be back even before you realize.” The omega tried to coo, turned his body to face Baekhyun and hugged the little Alpha. Hyunnie just hid his face on his collarbone without hugging him back.

“I will not leave you; I will be back. Don’t cry.” Baekhyun said and tried to pry the kid’s palm out of his own face.

“Promise?” Hyunnie asked in a low voice. Baekhyun bopped his head energetically and kissed his forehead.

“Now, now, what do you feel about Junmyeon and Irene?” Baekhyun asked expectantly.

“I like Baekkie Hyung more, and also Baekkie Hyung smells the best!” Hyunnie said and hugged Baekhyun tight. Baekhyun just chuckled.

“Come on, little prince, I will just be gone for a week.” Baekhyun tried to coax.

“Okay, let me bring you to them and you can just be friends with them, okay?” Baekhyun scooped Hyunnie to his arms and walked to the dining table where the adults are conversing with beers.

“Oh, hey, the little prince is back.” Irene smiled at Hyunwoo. Baekhyun passed Hyunwoo to Irene and he could see Hyunwoo still has his eyes on Baekhyun. He just pecked the kid one last time and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. After a while, he could hear faintly Hyunwoo cheerful voice. It was a relief that Hyunwoo could get along well with others.

After washing the dishes, Baekhyun prepared the little Alpha’s milk, divided per serving, the toys, coloring books and other necessities to teach the Betas for taking cake of Hyunwoo after picking up from the kindergarten until night time when Chanyeol will pick him up after his day ends from work.

When he was done, he got Hyunwoo from the Betas, to tuck him to sleep. Hyunwoo seems cheerful now, before he slept, he just asked Baekhyun.

“If Hyunnie will be a good boy and get along with Dad’s friend, Baekkie Hyung will be back right?”

“Yes, love.” Baekhyun assured endearingly and caressing the boy’s hair.

“Afterwards, Baekkie Hyung will be with Hyunnie forever, right?” Hyunwoo asked expectantly. Baekhyun just smiled and sighed, asking him to just sleep and sang him a lullaby. Forever seemed very nice, but very unreal, after all, he was just a babysitter, at most he would just be friend with Chanyeol. He might be in contact with the family once in a while just like a friend does, after he stopped being the kid’s babysitter. He smiled bitterly; he really will cherish the time with the family.

When the little Alpha slept, and he was about to go out and teach the Betas for Hyunwoo needs, he accidentally eavesdrops them. Well given that the door was not fully close from Hyunwoo’s room and just in front of the room is already the dining room, he could listen the conversation clearly.

“Come on Yeol, you moved on already from her, what are you waiting for?” Junmyeon urged him.

“I have a nice network for great Betas to be matched with you.” Irene back Junmyeon up. Baekhyun just swallow the lump on his throat. Should he open the door and just interrupt the conversation? Or should he stay and listen more to the conversation?

“Or do you want an Omega?” Baekhyun hold his breath and expectantly waited for the Alpha’s respond of Irene’s question.

“I don’t really care about the Beta or Omega, as long as Hyunwoo likes the person and they could also get along well with me, why not?” Baekhyun heard him answer and decided it was time for him to interrupt. He didn’t need to hear this much longer, so Chanyeol was agreeing to the matchmaking, right? He might be not needed anymore soon if Chanyeol really found a partner. Baekhyun then went out from the room, got the box of Hyunwoo’s necessity that he prepared earlier, brought it to the dining table and explained to the couple about it.

“It’s pretty easy, don’t you think we will do well, honey?” Junmyeon asked towards his wife after Baekhyun explained.

“You mean me? I’m the housewife dear, you will just meet him every dinner after work.” Irene scoffed at her husband.

“I really couldn’t thank you guys enough, I will treat you to a nice dinner.” The Alpha said with a beaming face. Irene just laughed.

“But I’m sorry that we couldn’t took him on Friday.” Junmyeon said.

“It’s okay, if only for a day, I could tell Yesung Hyung to take care of him. Ah, I feel really grateful.” Chanyeol grinned.

“What did you do if he got sulky? So that we would know how to handle him.” Irene said.

“Honestly, he didn’t sulk too much around me, when he did, I just called his name in a low voice and he just be nice in few minutes after?” Chanyeol smiled shamefully and Junmyeon slapped his head.

“Ya! You mean you forced him to be okay by exerting your Alpha-ness? We are Beta, you stupid fool. And don’t do that to your kid! Gosh, you really need a life partner.” Junmyeon said in disbelief, Irene just patted the Alpha’s shoulder.

“Well, just bring him close to your embrace and let he rest his head to your crook of neck, it helps every time. He might still be sulky and tried to punch your chest to getaway though, but if you preserved, he will stay calm in no time.” Baekhyun said and the couple rolled their eyes.

“Hey, no offense, but are you telling me to just pull an Omega on him? Gosh, we don’t have your smell, Baekhyun. We don’t really smell much; we are Betas you know?” Irene said in amusement and chuckled. Junmyeon just face palmed. Well, yeah, he just remembered that Beta don’t really have a strong scent unlike Alpha and Betas.

“Well, we will see how it is when it goes then. Maybe an embrace with no smell helped.” Junmyeon grumbled and Baekhyun smiled guiltily. When he was about to get away from the dining table, he felt Chanyeol caught his hand, he turned back and eye the Alpha, his heartbeat raced.

“Baekhyun, thank you to you too.” The Alpha gave him the sincerest smile, and Baekhyun just nodded and get away from him, then he prepared his own belonging to go home. Chanyeol was not offering to get him home.

What makes his racing heart stopped that night was because when he was about to go home, he saw Chanyeol was holding Irene’s phone and be fixated on it. Even when Baekhyun said ‘Bye, see you.’ To everyone, Chanyeol just waved his hand without looking at the Omega, eye still fixated to the phone screen.

So, he really agreed to met a new potential life partner, huh? Baekhyun just frowned and be on his way to go home. His heart clenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Chapter 2 too wordy? Lol, feel free to share me your thoughts and drop some comments.  
> And big hugs for the kudos guys. I love you. <3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Heats was always agonizing. Even after weeks, he still could remember the feeling of helplessness, the desperation to be mounted. He was still glad that he has Sehun and Kyungsoo all the time. Sehun was babysitting him for the first three days, he gave Baekhyun some tight cuddle and once in a while he also catered to his needs, like giving him a hand job or some other times, Sehun would give their dicks some fraction until they both came. He was also there to bath the older and also to chase away Baekhyun’s cry when he felt lonely and pathetic. The next three days, it was Kyungsoo’s turn to take care of Baekhyun, he would just let Baekhyun to have his own space to play with himself – well after all not all Omegas want to get and offer help in ‘those’ area, at first Baekhyun also reluctant about getting help from Sehun, it was only because Sehun thought it was cute, and he was so carefree, and open minded. He kind of did it without a full consent at first and got carried away until now because Baekhyun also felt less lonely and pathetic due to the act. Sehun was just an exception as he was a bit not right in the head. So instead, Kyungsoo just let his Hyung snuggled and cuddled with him tightly, and when they didn’t, Kyungsoo cook him good food. Unlike the youngest who just order delivery food. Both his friends have their own way of handling Baekhyun, and Baekhyun love them both equally.

Baekhyun hated heats. He hated the helpless feeling; just why would he be born an omega? On his heat period, he also realized that he yearned for Chanyeol for more than what he expected himself to. When he was on his high, he could imagine Chanyeol’s dominating aura, his scent and his breath around his nape. It made him cried and went crazy. And Chanyeol’s present throughout the heats are also very much not helping.

The second and fourth day he had his heat, Chanyeol had asked for the omega condition and tell him that he would like to drop by and gave him ‘some delicacies’ after dinner time because it might be a pain in the ass to buy food in his condition. Baekhyun had said that he had an Omega friend but Chanyeol insisted, saying that the packages were also from Hyunwoo.

Apparently, Chanyeol thought it’s going to be a challenge for him to explain why Baekhyun left and will continue to leave in a week period every three months, he decided to try gave his Alpha kid understanding about heats after dinner on Irene and Junmyeon’s place. It was a blessing to have those guys as his friends. Irene was really good with kids and very patient to explain to the little Alpha.

“So, Hyunnie, it is very painful for Baekkie now. But we cannot help, because it is natural for Omegas to have it.” Irene said after explaining what heat was.

“But it is very, very unfair! Aunty said that Alpha and Beta will not have it! Why Baekkie Hyung have to. What is the reason for Omegas to have it?” Hyunwoo grimaced, his face sad.

“It’s just natural Hyunnie, there’s no reason, it was just like Aunty hardly have a scent, unlike Baekhyun, you or your Dad, it is unfair for me too.” Irene just said and pouted, pretending to be sad.

“But Aunty pretty. Is okay not to have scent.” Hyunnie said and touching Irene’s face in hope for his aunty to stop pouting. The statement just countered by Chanyeol who sat behind Hyunnie with an eye roll. Irene just laugh at the childish reaction, knowing Chanyeol only be able to do that because his child was back facing him and cannot see it.

“Okay, so how to make Baekkie Hyung not in pain when have ‘heats’?”

“They need a partner to feel better, like an adult Alpha or Beta that could do them.” Junmyeon said playfully and Irene gave an angry gaze to her husband and Chanyeol slapped his shoulder. Hyunwoo eyed Junmyeon curiously.

“Do? Hyunnie don’t understand.”

“Hmm, that, Hyunwoo-ya, what Junmyeon Uncle said is accompany them, he said the wrong word. It is for Omega to not feel lonely.” Irene replied, she was glad she was a fast thinker.

“Hyunnie is still not adult right, aunty? But, but.. Dad is an adult right? So why not Daddy accompany Hyung?” He asked and glanced back to his Dad direction. Junmyeon just coughed and laughed, Chanyeol could feel his hatred towards his Hyung increased.

“No, dear, it only happened if both of them love romantically, if they are boyfriends, or girlfriends, or if they are married, as in husband and wife.” Irene cupped the little Alpha head and kissed his forehead.

“Well, for Omega to feel better, Omega need healthy foods like fruits to have energy, and also a lot of sugar too, like donuts, or apple pie, or cakes.” Junmyeon said in a fast manner before the kid could ask any further.

Well, maybe because of those inspirations, the Alpha kid has been asking his Aunty to go to a mall after school to buy Apple Pie on a second day and cheese cake on the fourth day. At night, Chanyeol and Hyunwoo came to the Apartment lobby and the foods are fetched by either Sehun or Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol could literally smelled Baekhyun’s scent when Sehun get the food, because it is the second day and the heat scent still very much strong, it even stuck to Sehun. Chanyeol had a hard time to remain unfazed, but Sehun just smirked and whispered at his ear. “Smells good, doesn’t it?” And Chanyeol just couldn’t understand on why the younger has to say it.

Thankfully on the fourth day the heat scent was a lot fainter and Kyungsoo didn’t give much comment.

For Baekhyun, he was just tried not to think too much about the foods the Alpha sent and just enjoy it. But he cannot help but felt touched from the gesture and he might unconsciously hope for more. To add his miserable pining towards the Alpha, it also didn’t help that Chanyeol also hugged him from behind before sliding behind him to get his morning coffee on his first day of work.

“I’m so happy you are back and fine now. Welcome back.” He said while hugging the smaller.

It was the best morning for Baekhyun, feeling the warm Alpha hugged with his calming wood scent with his still just-woke-up raspy voice whispered close to his ear. He wished that he could have the Alpha forever, but it was just a wish, a dream that was so far away.

And it was not only for the first day of work, the subtle touch continued even until now, even after 2 weeks he was back from work. Baekhyun was contemplating each day if he should quit on this job. If working for around two months already made him this attached, how about if he has to hold on until a year, there will still ten months to go. Sometimes Baekhyun also think about another scenario. How if Chanyeol was the one to fire him because he didn’t need a babysitter anymore? Or maybe he didn’t fire him, he will still need him, but perhaps he found a girlfriend? Or boyfriend? He prayed so that he wouldn’t witness it ever. It’s going to be very painful for him. He promised himself that if Chanyeol started to date somebody, he will quit his job, regardless the fact that it will be hard to find a new job. But he actually has a feeling that Chanyeol already started to be introduced to potential partners by his Beta friend, Irene. After all, it was already 3 weeks after the dinner.

Today, Chanyeol went home a bit later than usual, he had dinner outside, so Baekhyun just ate together with Hyunwoo. He arrived when Baekhyun was washing the dishes and Hyunwoo was doing his alphabet writing homework. Even when the Omega was done with dishes, he didn’t come close to the Daddy and son, he just sat a bit farther in the room to give them some space and just be on standby while checking his phone.

“Daddy, I have this letter from the school.” Hyunwoo ransacked his backpack, got his Daddy the letter and continue sit on the adult’s lap to continue doing his alphabet writing homework.

“What is it, should we open together?” Chanyeol asked while patting his son’s head.

“Teacher said it is about parent’s day.” Hyunwoo said and Chanyeol hummed, true to his son’s word, the letter was to invite parents to parent’s day. Chanyeol was planning to take Annual Leave from his work on that day right away. After all, Hyunwoo is the most important for him. Hyunwoo turned around, still sitting on his Dad’s leg but facing him.

“Daddy is busy right? It’s okay Daddy, I will ask Baekkie Hyung to come.” It was very apparent that the kid tried not to feel down about it and grinned at his dad, but the voice was betraying him. Chanyeol’s saddened at what Hyunwoo said.

“I will come Hyunnie, I will make sure I come.” Chanyeol caressed his kid’s cheek. “Besides it is for parents, Baekhyun is not your parent, Hyunwoo-ah.” He can see Hyunwoo’s eyes gleaming.

“Can I still invite Baekkie Hyung?” Hyunwoo asked with hopeful tone. Chanyeol think hard on how to say no without hurting his little Alpha’s heart. Whilst Baekhyun just watch both the Father and son interaction silently.

“Hyunnie, it is for parents. Baekhyun is not your parents.” Chanyeol said with a flat tone.

“Why? But he takes care of Hyunnie, make Hyunnie good food, send Hyunnie to school, Hyung bathed me and sleep with Hyunnie too. My friend said that it is what her Mom does.”

“He is not your parent nevertheless, Hyunnie. Daddy hire him to take care of Hyunnie. Not all that take care of you is your parents.”

“But Hyunnie loves Baekkie Hyung.” Hyunwoo said and fiddled his finger. “And Hyunnie likes Baekkie Hyung more that Hyunnie like mom. Why Hyung cannot be my mom?” Chanyeol was taken aback. Seems like his kid was getting too attached with the Baby sitter and he knows it was more of his fault.

“Hyunwoo-ah, if you want to have another mom, it means I have to be together with the person. As in, together like Irene and Junmyeon. The person will be our family, will stay with us, will be very close with me like how me and your mom, used to be. We have to be married.” Baekhyun felt his heart clenched when he heard about what Chanyeol said. It was like a reminder that he didn’t belong, and it really didn’t matter the fact the Hyunwoo loves him.

“Will Hyunie have another Parent again?” Hyunwoo asked expectantly. Chanyeol just gave out a nervous laugh.

“Maybe? You never know, I might find a fine Beta or Omega?” He shrugged, and Baekhyun automatically thought that Chanyeol after all consider to remarried.

“Will they kinder than Baekkie Hyung? Or.. Or maybe will have better scent than Baekkie Hyung?” Hyunwoo bounce in his Dad’s lap. Baekhyun heart flattered, he never expected for Hyunwoo to adore him that much.

“You love Baekhyunnie that much, don’t you?” Chanyeol asked with a playful voice.

“Oh, and Daddy, even if Baek Hyung is not my parent I still want Baekkie Hyung to come to parents day, Please?” Hyunwoo demanded while giving a hand gesture as if he was praying.

“No, Hyunwoo, he is not your parent.” Chanyeol said firmly. Then Hyunwoo just ran to Baekhyun who didn’t expect the little Alpha just pounced on him making him toppled in the sofa. Baekhyun then get up and hug the Alpha on his lap.

“Baekkie Hyung, please come to parent’s day.” Hyunwoo pleaded, Baekhyun just shook his head and he could feel the taller Alpha was walking toward their direction.

“Daddy will come with you, darling. You guys will have fun. And also, I’m not your parent, Hyunnie.” Baekhyun tried hard for his expression not to fall and just peck the little Alpha’s forehead. Hyunwoo pushed Baekhyun and broke free from his hug.

“But I love Baekkie Hyung.” Hyunwoo huft. Chanyeol was now crouching beside the sofa Baekhyun and Hyunwoo is located, making himself level headed with the little Alpha.

“Hyunnie hate, Hyunnie want Baekkie Hyung to come! Hyunnie hate Daddy.” Hyunwoo was acting up and glared at Chanyeol. Damn, Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol will be furious in no time. Hyunwoo was pushing too far.

“It is for parents. Baekhyunnie is not your parent.” Chanyeol said voice was stern and Baekhyun could feel he was getting affected; his Alpha commanding aura was coming out. Baekhyun observed that the little alpha was flinching a bit but still glared at his Daddy, being equally angry.

“Hyunnie will not do homework! I hate you.” Baekhyun felt so scared for what will come next, Chanyeol’s face was getting red, he stood up and tried to normalize his breath with clenched hands on his side. Baekhyun started to shiver.

“Hyunwoo, I’m not your parent, Daddy is right, don’t do this, come on apologize to your Dad.” The omega said with urgency in his voice. He really didn’t wish to see Chanyeol angry. But today Hyunwoo was really pushing it. He punched Chanyeol’s knee cap. Before Baekhyun could shield the little Alpha from his Dad’s anger, Chanyeol beat him and Dragged Hyunwoo’s hand until he was separated from Baekhyun, down from the sofa landed in a kneeling position. Then Chanyeol crouched in front of Hyunwoo, with suffocating commanding aura, lifted Hyunwoo’s chin for the kid to see his eyes but Hyunwoo was too scared and tried to hid from his Father’s eyes.

“Look at me.” Hyunwoo was still looking down and Chanyeol repeat with a harsher tone.

“Look at me!” Hyunwoo flinched and saw his Dad hesitantly.

“What makes you think it was okay to act up?” Chanyeol asked, with one hand still on Hyunwoo’s chin and another gripping his small shoulder. Hyunwoo trembled and cry. Baekhyun then put his hand on top of Chanyeol hand that is gripping the little Alpha’s shoulder hard.

“Chanyeol, you are hurting him.” Baekhyun said, Chanyeol’s menacing eyes were now looking at him.

“Do not meddle! You are not his parent!” Chanyeol snapped and pointed his finger at Baekhyun and Baekhyun quivered, angry Chanyeol was damn scary. Baekhyun just looked down on his laps, whimpering badly and closed his eyes, he felt the need to submit to the Alpha. Chanyeol tried to analyze the situation and he realized that he let anger consumed him and affecting his kid and Baekhyun. He stood up, turned around and just left the kid with the omega.

Baekhyun tried to control himself to stop trembling but he can’t. That was so damn scary, and Hyunwoo is still kneeling and trembling too. With much difficulty he stood and Hug the little Alpha, let his little head rest on the crook of his neck. Instantly, Hyunwoo started to sob loudly.

Chanyeol felt so damn guilty due to the incident. After he turned his back on them, he just got back to his room and slid to the closed door. He didn’t even bother to turn on the lamp. It reminded him all over again on how the Alpha - Alpha relationship will not work in the future, even now Hyunwoo was already rebellious and it hurts his head. That was why he needed somebody to be there with him, to calm him down, to be in between for him and his kid. As bad as it sounds to be, he was actually relieved that Baekhyun was there today, actually the Omega’s whimper that made him realized that he went too far so he stopped and just left. What will happen if there’s no Baekhyun? Now he was still in a bad mood, and he needed somebody to console him, being a single father is taking a toll on him for sure. He know for sure that right now the Omega was consoling his kid and gave him the most comfortable hug with the great calming scent, he let out a chuckle, it was silly but he felt kind of jealous that Baekhyun was not here for him but was there for his kid. He tried to put aside the thought, he was just lonely.

After some time, he got up and washed himself. The moment he opened his door, he could see Baekhyun in front of his door, with wide eye, it seems that he was about to knock the door and Chanyeol just came out, so he was taken aback. When Chanyeol is stepping closer to close the door, he could see that Baekhyun flinched and took a step back.

“I.. I’m sorry, was about to announce that I was leaving.” Baekhyun said looking at his feet. It was so apparent that The Omega still felt scared at him and tried to look small. Before Chanyeol could say anything else, he could see Baekhyun was bowing deeply.

“I’m sorry to.. emm.. for that, I was out of line. Please forgive me.” Baekhyun said and still avoiding Chanyeol’s face. The next second, he could feel Chanyeol took his hand gently and caressed it. Baekhyun could felt his body being still. Even if the touch was gentle, he still felt intimidated.

“Look at me, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said gently, Baekhyun was not obeying the Alpha’s word for being too scared. Then he felt his body being embrace in a warm hug, at first, he felt suffocated and couldn’t help but trembled, but after some time, he let himself engulfed in the Alpha’s scent. It felt comfortable and nice, especially since Chanyeol just finish showering.

“I’m sorry, I was the one who was out of the line. Please don’t be scared of me.” Chanyeol said when he could feel the Omega not trembling anymore and releasing the calming omega scent. Then he broke the hug.

“Can you accompany me tonight? I would like to talk.” Chanyeol asked still having the Omega’s hand on his. The omega just nodded and Chanyeol took him to the dining table to talk.

“How’s Hyunwoo?” Chanyeol asked.

“He was crying on my embrace earlier, I guess he was tired after awhile so he just slept on me.”

“Hmm.. Thank you for handling him.” The guilt on Chanyeol’s face was apparent.

“I told him that he couldn’t do that because it was not right, he shouldn’t have defied you, that is wrong and I also told him that you still love him the same. And I also told him that I love him too, but I’m not his parent. I think he understood.” Baekhyun said and eyeing Chanyeol carefully.

“You are a great person Baek. I’m very thankful that you could handle Hyunwoo.” Chanyeol smiled at him. “But I am worried, I know that my ex-wife was not a good mom, I mean that was why our relationship turned sour in the first place. But Baekhyun, don’t get me wrong, but Hyunnie being too attached to you was also not a right thing.” Baekhyun just tried to maintain his expression and nodded.

“I know. But I’m an Omega, you know? Alpha just naturally like an Omega scent and everything and yeah.” Baekhyun said and scratching his neck.

“No, Baek, I don’t say that its your fault.” Chanyeol said and patted his head. Baekhyun couldn’t help but felt his heart beat faster. He loved the way the Alpha’s big calloused hand around his head, made him feeling so small.

“Lately Irene been introducing me to a girl. She’s an omega.” Baekhyun felt his heart stopped and breathing suddenly felt so painful. He was just feeling happy a moment ago. Damn, life is unfair.

“Oh.. Hmm.. You like her? I mean, it’s good right? I think Hyunwoo loves Omega. You don’t have to worry about your little Alpha not being compatible to her.” Baekhyun tried to put on his poker face and appear happy for the man.

“Yeah, I hope so. She is an independent woman, even though she is an omega, it seems like it doesn’t stop her to do great things. She has her own clothing brand, it was nice. You have to check it out, wait.” Chanyeol beamed and took out his phone to open up her clothing brand and show it to Baekhyun. Now Baekhyun felt useless and pathetic. So actually, the alpha was okay with Omega. But yeah, who will consider Baekhyun. He was just one pathetic useless Omega,the other omega is accomplished, unlike him, a failure. And maybe, Chanyeol prefers woman, after all he heard that woman’s vagina felt a lot better than the finest ass. He really felt like crying.

“Look, this is her website. It’s a great collection, right?” Chanyeol gave the phone to the Omega and Baekhyun just scroll at the phone mindlessly. Yeah, it seems like a high-end local brand, it seems expensive and it seems trendy too.

“She was so talented, Chanyeol. You are a lucky one.” Baekhyun gave his phone back and smile.

“Yes, I believe so. She is also pretty; I just hope we will do good and she won’t left me like my ex-wife did.” Concerned apparent in Chanyeol’s voice.

“You have to let go, Chanyeol. It’s the past, well I don’t understand well on why it doesn’t work. But you will find the right one.” The omega said tried to assuring the Alpha and put his hand on the top of the Alpha’s hand, Chanyeol just smile widely.

“I hope so, I mean my ex-wife was also like that, she was smart and independent. I fell in love with her mainly because of that reason. She is ambitious and has a strong will. But it was the one that broke us in the end. I can’t believe that she didn’t want to take care of Hyunwoo, I mean, it’s her kid. I told her to be more flexible at her job and everything, after all I could provide for us. But then she started to feel suffocated and felt repress. She told me that she even saw Hyunwoo as a hindrance.” Chanyeol let out a deep sighed. “If I have a kid, I want my wife to take care of the kid. I mean it is our kid. I didn’t forbid her to work, I just didn’t want to gave out my kid to a babysitter I want him to feel loved. I just told her to be more flexible and tried to be at home more.” Chanyeol ends with a frustration in his voice. Baekhyun just sighed.

“But Omega love kids, you know? It is natural for us to submit; we are not rebellious bunch. I mean, I get what you mean. I think it’s out of question now, because you are with an Omega.”

“Yes, Baek, I know. After divorce, and see how you fit in at our house, I already know right away that if I have a partner, it just has to be an Omega.” Wow, Baekhyun felt as if his gut was punched. It was so harsh. After he saw how Baekhyun fit in at their house, he knows that he wants to be with an omega. But he searched elsewhere. Not to Baekhyun. Wow it was so painful, it burned. Baekhyun felt right at that moment, he couldn’t maintain his face anymore, he felt so sad.

It was fortunate that right at that moment, he could see Hyunwoo awakened from his sleep and walked towards them. Chanyeol and Baekhyun looked at the little Alpha that approached them and now arrived beside his Dad and put his small hands on his Daddy’s leg.

“Dad, I’m sorry. Hyunnie is bad. Hyunnie will do homework, will be good boy. Hyunnie will not force Daddy ever again, it’s okay if Baekkie Hyung not come to parent’s day. Im sorry.” The little Alpha then cried while looking at his Daddy. Chanyeol let out a sigh and told his little Alpha that he was sorry too. He then being carried to his Dad’s laps and Chanyeol hugged him. The little alpha then sobbed.

“Even if Hyunnie is a big boy and sleep alone, can I sleep with Daddy today?” Hyunwoo pleaded at his Dad.

“Yeah, let’s sleep together in my room.” Chanyeol said and whispering I love yous to his kid. Baekhyun just took his cue to leave. And Chanyeol bid him and just apologize for not taking him home tonight.

Several weeks past, Baekhyun was still working as usual. He could notice that Chanyeol was missing dinner frequently, leaving him with his kid. He also has asked Sehun about the omega girl’s fashion label, and Sehun said that it was a very good label, he himself has some of the pieces from the brand’s man collection. He was so down and sad. When he told the whole story to Sehun, the younger said that Chanyeol was a scumbag, and Baekhyun was mad at the younger Omega for badmouthing Chanyeol. What hurts more was then Sehun said sassily that ‘You are not his Omega, just shut up, I could bad mouth him as much as I want.’ And Baekhyun felt so conflicted.

Time flies so fast and it was the Audition day today. Sehun was having a work after a month break so now Kyungsoo was accompanying him. Baekhyun was very nervous about it.

“Funny how I don’t think this is important for me but I still feel nervous.” Baekhyun let a nervous laugh and the other omega just smiled at him.

“You want this, Hyung. Don’t try to fool me on saying that you didn’t hope for being a singer.” Kyungsoo said.

“Well, but, it’s hard you know. Being in a harsh entertainment world, I’m not even good looking, even if I am picked, I don’t think I will survive.” Baekhyun said with a smile despite the pessimistic words.

“You are the sweetest, you could even be the next nation’s omega. Come on, even Sehun could stand the harsh entertainment world, our youngest.” Kyungsoo teased him and let out a laugh. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes.

“You see he became a lot sassier than he should ever be.” They both just laugh at Baekhyun’s remarks.

“If I got accepted, Soo. It’s going to be so life changing. But I also have to ask Baekbeom for allowance. I don’t feel good asking for some money, he is going to have a kid soon.” Baekhyun face palmed himself.

“I think you are being too negative, Hyung. Clearly Baekbeom can support that much, well maybe not for your master degree because it is a lot of money, but if it is only for living cost allowance, he could. I could also lend you money, you could get it back whenever you can, don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo said and hug his Hyung. At that moment, they heard another person being called for audition and his number was getting near.

“Damn, Soo. It’s two more person!” Baekhyun squealed. Kyungsoo just kept on saying that he can, he will be acing it, and that he is a great singer.

After the audition, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just chilled at his restaurant, with Jongin – his boyfriend, joining. Baekhyun seems optimistic and Kyungsoo just prayed for the best. He knew that being a singer was his Hyung’s dream, he just long buried it within himself. If his hyung is getting the audition, Kyungsoo hopes that it could boost his self-esteem, because how can the pretty, selfless, submissive omega be so blinded upon himself and calling himself failure all the time? It actually hurts Kyungsoo and Sehun a lot.

Dining at Kyungsoo’s place was always good. Baekhyun felt so happy that he went here after the audition. He felt an instant comfort just for being here. It was also a relieved that despite this is the first official hangout with Kyungsoo’s boyfriend, he could see that the guy seemingly a good-natured Alpha. He saw how Jongin attentively giving some food to Kyungsoo’s plate and he smiled looking at the cute interaction. But seeing Jongin made him think of another Alpha that he always yearned for, despite the Alpha is having bigger build, slightly taller, and more mature, it also reminded him of his scent and hugs. After realizing on what he was thinking, he bit his lips, damn he needs to stop thinking about Chanyeol.

“Hyung, how is your work? Is it okay? How’s Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah, nothing new, just usual.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“Is there any progress to your relationship? I mean he brought you food when you are in heats, it seems like he was too caring for an employee slash friend.” Kyungsoo tried to dig in further and Baekhyun just smile.

“No, It’s from Hyunwoo, the kid is the sweetest.”

“Hey, just observe okay, Hyung, sometimes you are too dense to see that you have an admirer. Have some confident in yourself. I mean even though I don’t usually like Alphas, but he seems decent.” Kyungsoo said.

“Well, you land yourself an Alpha yourself, Soo. I guess it just makes your perspective towards Alphas change.” Kyungsoo blushed. “For real, Jongin, he used to be so freaking judgmental about Alpha.” Baekhyun exclaimed towards the shorter’s boyfriend. Jongin just laugh and scoot his omega closer.

“Hyung, I don’t know if Kyungsoo told you about how I courted him. But I could bet my whole life it is the most difficult courting process I ever did. But the results are satisfying though.” He said and pecked Kyungsoo’s hair. The smaller just pushed away subtly, he was never a big fan of PDA. Baekhyun just grinned.

“Oh, and Soo, no, he doesn’t like me. Not because I’m not a good judge or because I’m too blinded to see. This time, it’s for real. He told me that he was introduced to a female omega. The owner of a local fashion label. It’s a good one, its one of Sehun favorite.” Baekhyun said nonchalant, well if Sehun likes a fashion label, it is definitely a good one, knowing the Sassy youngest omega. “It’s not me, Kyungsoo, you and Sehun just tried too much on reading between the lines. He just being touchy, maybe it was just his traits.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“Touchy?” Jongin asked being interested. “Oh, sorry, just, nevermind.” Jongin said again while looking down, he felt sorry for asking because he was not that close with Baekhyun yet, he felt bad for intruding his space.

“Yes, Hyung, like hugging?” Kyungsoo eyed him. “Let me tell you, it’s not normal.” The smaller said again. Baekhyun just lets out a sigh.

“He just hugged me several times, well, some because he needs it, some because he just want to show that he appreciates me? Well I don’t know, but I don’t mind. I know I don’t have a chance. He was going out frequently with the girl now. He was missing dinner often. He’s just being a friend.”

“It’s not normal Hyung, you were getting taken advantage of.” Kyungsoo said and eyeing Jongin, silently asking for opinion. Jongin than look back and forth from his boyfriend to Baekhyun.

“No, you are just too uptight, Soo.” Then Kyungsoo looked even more unhappy and replied.

“Well maybe we never know because we are omegas, how if we asked the Alpha instead? Jongin, what do you think?”

“Please don’t make me do this?” Jongin pleaded and let out a nervous chuckle. But his boyfriend’s face was stern. And Baekhyun said in defeat “Just share your opinions, it’s okay.”

“I think it’s not fully appropriate if the guy is only you employer, well, or even friends. If you guys are best friend, I mean it is still okay. But you don’t have to fulfill his needs, and why should he want to show gratitude by hug? It sounds just what a lover did. Well even though an Omega scent is the best for Alphas, but still he should have known his place and has some self-control. I’m sorry, that’s my honest opinion, and from my friends perspective, I’m too blunt, I hope it doesn’t offend you in anyway, Hyung.” Jongin said apologetically and Baekhyun just sighed.

“If you are getting that audition, seriously I wish you just quit, and please, if Baekbeom couldn’t take care of your living expenses, please let me do it, you can pay me whenever. This time Hyung, I don’t take a no. You have to change your life; it doesn’t revolve only surrounds him and his kid. Let yourself have a better life.” Baekhyun just kept mum. Well even if Chanyeol really took advantage of him, is not that he really cared.

After the tense moment, Baekhyun was grateful that Jongin was there and tried to lift up the mood. He successfully salvaged that night and ordered a few drinks to loosen up. It is safe to say that they end up ending that night on a good note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been very busy with work lately and it makes me stopped writing for some time. Thank you for @aurivos for the encouragement. Anyway this is a short fic and it might end in less than 5 chapter. Please let me know for your thought. Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos! ‘ㅅ’


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hyunwoo was talking to Joy about something really exciting. She was a Beta, his closest friend. Baekhyun just smile upon the cute interaction. Joy was listening attentively to what Hyunwoo was saying, seeming very interested at the Alpha’s words. Secretly, Baekhyun took several pictures of the kids. The teacher approaching him and about to call him but he gave a shush motioned, for the little Alpha not to realize his arrival, the teacher just gave a small bow and Baekhyun replied with a smile.

Out of a sudden, there are another kid who was running and bumped into Joy, they both fell and Joy grimaced. Hyunwoo then shoved the other girl who bumped into Joy and trying to get Joy on her feet. The other girl who bumped Joy earlier was about to cry, her knee was scratched too, and Hyunwoo shoved her away harshly, so she had stumbled and fell at her elbow. Baekhyun would like to interfere but at the same time, he would like to see what is Hyunwoo going to do, so he tried to hold back. He could see that even after Joy was standing up, despite of minimum discomfort and difficulties, Hyunwoo was mad at another girl, God, the other girl was an omega. Joy kept on saying she was okay and to stop Hyunwoo for being mad, the omega girl has apologized several times but Hyunwoo was still glaring at her. Baekhyun know it was the time to interfere. He went closer to them, but instead of approaching Hyunwoo, he approached the poor Omega, hugged her for a while, and saw where the Omega girl was hurt. Hyunwoo then looked at Baekhyun disapprovingly. When Hyunwoo was about to get angry and told things to Baekhyun, the older glared at him and said sternly “Wait here, we will talk later.” Baekhyun was getting away with the girl to the infirmary, he heard Hyunwoo yelled.

“She pushed Joy first!” Baekhyun turned and glared again, then continuing his step to the kindergarten infirmary. Faintly, he could hear Joy told the little Alpha that she was okay and he shouldn’t do that to the poor Omega, then they bicker and Baekhyun just left them be.

After sending the Omega to the infirmary, Baekhyun told the girl that he was sorry for how Hyunwoo was doing, and that he would make sure to make him apologize to her the next morning. She looked so shaken up, well, not every day you experienced an Alpha’s outburst, it was understandable on how she was acting. Baekhyun left her for the nurse to tend and walked out the infirmary to reach out the homeroom teacher for a bit, explaining the situation, gave a deep bow and went to the little Alpha to drag him back home. The Alpha seems so upset that he refused to hold Baekhyun’s hand.

“We will talk later at home, be good, or I will tell Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said firmly and it did the deed, Hyunwoo hold Baekhyun’s hand with a grumpy face, after all the little Alpha was shit scared whenever Chanyeol was angry.

Right after they reached home, Hyunwoo was being seated on a chair in a dining table, Baekhyun took a seat just across of him.

“Hyunwoo-ah.” Baekhyun called with a gentle voice and sighed, face was more upset than angry. The little Alpha looked up with the big eyes he certainly inherited from his Dad.

“She pushed Joy first! Joy was hurt, why are you defending her. You are a bad person!” Hyunwoo said furiously, he certainly felt wrong with the whole ordeal.

“Firstly, Hyunwoo, it was unintentional. She didn’t mean it.”

“But Joy fell and hurt.”

“But she fell and hurt too, Hyunwoo.” Baekhyun glared and voice stern, making Hyunwoo waver, this is the first time seeing his Baekkie Hyung angry and he hate to see his favorite hyung upset, especially it was because of him.

“Look, Hyunnie, you remember when you unintentionally dropped my phone and it hits my toe?” Hyunwoo nodded. “It hurts too! Aren’t you at fault by that time?” Baekhyun ask challengingly. Hyunwoo just kept mum. “You are at fault but it doesn’t make you a bad person because you do it unintentionally. But still it is wrong and you need to apologize, which you did.” Hyunwoo just pouted.

“It was unintentional, Hyunwoo, it means she was not a bad person. But maybe you are a bad person, because you pushed her, intentionally, and she was hurt by you. First, she scratched her knee, and second, she scratched her elbow because you pushed her.” Hyunwoo was taken aback and started to feel guilty. Baekhyun just massage his temple.

“If you hurt somebody intentionally, to someone who is completely innocent like that, it makes you a bad person, Hyunnie.” The older gave out a deep sighed.

“But Hyunnie wants to protect Joy.” The little Alpha said while fiddling his finger, voice has gone soft. After all, maybe Baekhyun needs to tell Chanyeol about this. Hyunwoo was getting territorial, it was an Alpha thing, well, to feel like they have to protect everyone that is important to them who was lower in hierarchy, Baekhyun knows the theory behind Alpha’s territorial behavior, but not how to handle it, Omega was the total opposite of Alpha anyway.

“Hyunnie was an Alpha, right? What does it mean? Have someone told you about it?” Baekhyun asked with a gentle voice and eyeing Hyunwoo encouragingly to answer him.

“Dad told me that it means, hmm.. that.. that Alpha was naturally stronger and braver. And that also say something that I will feel that I want to protect some people and that is okay.” Hyunwoo said, uncertainty laced his voice. “But Baekkie Hyung just now mad at me because I tried to protect Joy.”

“It’s called territorial, it is what Alpha felt to their loved ones, but not to another Alpha, usually to Beta and Omegas. But Alpha can feel territorial to another Alpha too, if it is their own kid and they are still at young age. So territorial is basically the want to make your love ones happy, to protect them, and sometimes you might event get jealous too if your loved ones are being close with somebody else and its totally normal, Hyunnie. You will feel it, you cannot avoid it, but you have to control yourself to not do bad things.” Baekhyun look at Hyunwoo softly and the younger just frowned.

“You have to control what you are doing, because it drives you mad sometimes, like just now, pushing innocent people is bad Hyunwoo.” The older chastised, Hyunwoo just pout, Baekhyun succeed on guilt trip him.

“As an Alpha, you are physically stronger, more than a Beta and Omega. Beta was strong too, but never as Alpha, and Omega was just fragile compared to you, please be careful. The way you just shoved that girl, I saw it, it was strong, she stood no chance.” Hearing what Baekhyun said, Hyunwoo looked down and he could feel tears started to gather, will his hyung hate him after this?

“You know, even when married Alpha and Omega couple fight, and the Alpha is losing it, some bad things could happen. I’ve heard once that there’s an Omega being pushed hard to a wall by his Alpha husband who was furious at that time, unknowingly, the husband dislocated the Omega’s arm. The husband loves his Omega so much, so after realizing on what he did, he was very disappointed at himself. Things like that could happen, so you have to learn how to control yourself.” Baekhyun explains to Hyunwoo, then Hyunwoo just gave Baekhyun a sad look.

“Now, Hyunnie feel sorry for Jisoo for pushing her. It might hurt a lot; she was an Omega. Is she fine, Baekkie Hyung?” Hyunwoo bit his lips.

“She has extra scratches from you, but nothing else. But the push itself will feel hurt on her. And you also have the Alpha aura, Hyunwoo, it will affect Betas and Omega even some Alphas that are younger than you. You emit the aura that Daddy was emitting when angry, you know? It must have felt scary for the poor Omega.” Baekhyun said and Hyunwoo shuddered, remembering his Dad’s aura when furious was scary.

“I’m sorry, Hyunnie is at fault. Do Baekkie Hyung hates me now?” Anxiously, Hyunwoo looked at Baekhyun.

“No, I don’t, but promise me you will try to behave better. And apologize to the poor girl tomorrow.” Baekhyun said and Hyunwoo nodded. “I will tell Chanyeol to teach you things about territorial behavior and how to control it.” Hyunwoo went down from his seat and approached Baekhyun, he took the Omega bigger hand to his.

“Baekkie Hyung still loves me, right? Sorry to make Hyungie upset, I hate to see Baekkie Hyung sad and upset.” Hyunwoo avoid looking at Baekhyun and playing with his hands instead. Baekhyun then carry him to his embrace.

“I will always love Hyunnie.” Baekhyun said and pecked Hyunwoo’s crown. Then Hyunwoo stood in between his laps and look at his favorite Hyung’s face.

“Hyung, so, even though Baekkie Hyung look strong and big, so Hyung is weaker than me too?” Hyunwoo asked curiously and Baekhyun just chuckled.

“You are still small, you are still weaker than me, you know? But comparing Adult Alpha and Omega, it’s very apparent, like if you compared me to your Dad, then of course, I’m weak.” He said and Chanyeol’s face and body flashed to his mind. He also thought about his arm muscle and he tried to shook it off, it was highly inappropriate to think about it at this moment.

“But I think Baekkie Hyung is right, maybe I do feel territorial? Is it what its name? I feel the need to protect people that is close to me, but Hyunnie always feel that Daddy do not need it, Daddy stronger and cooler than me. But I feel so towards Joy, or sometimes toward Baekkie Hyung too. But I don’t feel so towards Wendy and Jun, maybe because they are Alphas? But Hyunnie loves them too, they are Hyunnie’s Best Best Friend.”

“Yes Hyunnie, it’s because they are Alphas, and Joy is a Beta, and I’m an Omega. But Hyunnie still small and cute, how can you protect Baekkie Hyung?” Baekyun teasingly asked. Hyunwoo grunts.

“One day, when Hyunnie is an adult, Hyunnie will grow big, maybe bigger than Daddy, then Hyunnie can protect Baekkie Hyung too.” Hyunwoo pouted and Baekhyun laughed.

“So, one day you mean you will be stronger than Daddy?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief.

“Yes! Then I will protect Baekkie Hyung too!” Baekhyun just quickly dismissed it and asked the little Alpha to bring his small agenda and got him to do his homework. It was nice, the little Alpha was getting all Alpha on him, he could feel that he was getting territorial about him too, but deep in Baekhyun’s heart he knows that it was not supposed to be that way. He was nobody after all, he was not a part of this family.

_______________________________________________________

A very rare occasion has happened today, Chanyeol came home when Hyunwoo just woke up and about to help Baekhyun at the kitchen for dinner. He was just finishing a big project and decided there’s nothing much to do at the company so he just went home. He was smiling ear to ear and Baekhyun was delighted to see the Alpha’s happy face. Hyunwoo was standing on a stool beside Baekhyun, washing the vegetables, but actually mainly he was playing with water, and Baekhyun was chopping at some stuff, preparing the food. Chanyeol was talking and asking about their day in general, and out of a sudden he approached them, standing behind them quietly and hug them both at their waist. Baekhyun’s heart was thumping dangerously, the warm big hand that rested on his waist felt so secure, and he lost focus at the thing he was chopping so he cut himself with the knife. He lets out a cry. The two Alphas quickly notice and both about to take Baekhyun hand to be examined, but Chanyeol was of course faster. It was quite deep, he then put Baekhyun’s finger to his mouth and Baekhyun freeze. He could not feel his pain anymore, it replaced with hotness in his whole body that made his body shudders.

“Damn that was deep.” Chanyeol said with his finger out of his mouth and Hyunwoo took Baekhyun’s hand hurriedly, getting it closer to the tap, open it to wash Baekhyun’s finger gently. The water awakens Baekhyun’s mind, then he let out another cry. Well, it was nice to be here in a house full of Alphas, they took care of Omega like him well. Even Hyunwoo the small Alpha was trying to do something for him.

“Baekkie Hyung must be hurt, it’s bleeding.” Hyunwoo pouted while cleaning his hand. He felt Chanyeol was leaving and when he is back, he got him a band aid.

“Be careful, Baek. Don’t daydream while having knife in your hand.” Chanyeol said while sticking the band aid to Baekhyun’s hurt finger. The omega was holding himself for not letting out a scoff. He was the one who makes him lost focus though.

After the small incident, Baekhyun preferred for the two Alpha to stay away for him, he wants to finish the dinner fast, and having Chanyeol near was messing with his mind.

“Hey Chanyeol, can we talk for a bit?” The omega asked.

“Well you could talk now?” Chanyeol asked confusedly. Baekhyun than gave a look with his eyes and glanced at Hyunwoo. Chanyeol understand and he motioned him to go to his room to talk for a while.

“Hyunnie, let’s stop cooking for a while and go watch TV for a bit? I have something to talk to Dad for a while.” Baekhyun said and pecked Hyunwoo’s forehead. Then he took the knife and hid it in a higher place and went with Chanyeol to his room.

“Today, Hyunwoo was pushing an omega because she unintentionally bumped into his closest beta friend – Joy until she fell down. So, after the omega bumped her, and both fell, Hyunwoo was shoving the omega until she fell again, with her elbow landed first.” Chanyeol widened his eyes.

“He was being territorial, but don’t worry, it all settled down, everything was fine, I have scolded him and gave him some understanding about why it was wrong and the physical traits that Alpha, Beta and Omega has. He was very guilty afterwards, scared if he was hurting the Omega. Don’t be mad at him. He was sorry for it.” Chanyeol just nodded.

“So, you were saying he was being territorial and act badly upon it? Chanyeol muttered.

“I think you have to teach him how to control himself, you now? I mean I’m not an Alpha, I don’t know how. You could talk to Hyunwoo now if you want, he has finished his homework and I could finish our dinner.”

“He listened to you well, right?” Chanyeol asked with an unreadable gaze.

“Uh, yeah, I guess, I told him on why it’s bad and everything, I guess he understand?” Baekhyun said uncertainly and Chanyeol just nodded and palmed his face.

“Okay, I will try to be gentle” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun just patted his shoulder encouragingly. Under his breath, he could hear Chanyeol muttered “He needs an Omega after all.”

“You are enough, just don’t pull an Alpha at him all the time.” Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol suddenly hugged him tightly.

“I never can express how much I’m thankful for you to be there in Hyunwoo’s life, Baekhyun-ah.” He whispered close to the omega’s ear. Baekhyun awkwardly hugged Chanyeol back. After they are apart from the hug, they both left the room. The Alpha was taking a spot beside the little Alpha and Baekhyun was resuming making their dinner. The Omega just reminded himself all the time that he shouldn’t be too happy for the treatment he got from the tall handsome Alpha. ‘You are just a babysitter, not his lover, and would never be.’ He tried to engraved it on his mind.

_______________________________________________________

After Dinner and washing dishes, Baekhyun asked if he could leave earlier than usual. He would like to go to his friend’s house to chill. Chanyeol was giving him the permission, after all everything was done already, he could certainly tuck his kid to sleep. It was just Hyunwoo who was pouted and be grumpy about it, because he will miss out sleeping with his Baekkie Hyung today. Chanyeol promise that he will read him his favorite book instead, but the little Alpha kid still sulk, saying that only Baekhyun’s scent is good enough to make him sleep instantly. Baekhyun just laughed.

When Chanyeol was about to open the door for Baekhyun, he was telling him about the talk he was saying to his little Alpha kid, he didn’t scold him but let him know how to control it.

“You know, Baek, I love Hyunwoo and everything, but sometimes I hope he was not an Alpha, you know?” Baekhyun’s face disapproving at the statement. “I mean, if he was not an Alpha, he will be less hard-headed and will be easier to listen and comply to many things. Handling an Alpha kid is such a handful. I truly respect my mom and dad more now.” Chanyeol said letting out a laugh. Baekhyun just sighed.

“Just don’t be hard at them, they will listen to you eventually, just be gentle and love them.” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol scoffed.

“Hey, don’t you realize that you are just giving me a suggestion to be more omega-like? I mean sure I can do that, but I cannot do it as perfect as you, little omega.” Chanyeol said and pinched Baekhyun’s cheek. The omega just smiled at him. Damn, his heart is thumping hard again.

“I could see that Hyunwoo looked up to you, he was beaming at the sound of your name, but I don’t think it’s good to see him too attached to you, you know? After all the circumstances.” Chanyeol said while scratching his nape.

“He just needed another parent figure, Chanyeol-ah, I will try to not make him any more attached to me.”

“But yeah, I was also thinking about that because I was worried, you know? I think me and Seulgi was about to step up a bit on our relationship. Wish me luck, I hope we are meant to be, she is a great Omega. But she wants to see Hyunwoo and everything before decided to jump into a serious relationship.” Baekhyun felt his heart dropped. He knew and very well can predict about this, after how the Alpha missing out more and more dinner on this several weeks and arrived home with a big grin on his face, but doesn’t mean that it doesn’t feel hurt when he finally heard of it right from the Alpha’s mouth. He couldn’t help but let out a bitter smile.

“If it worked well, you don’t have to be so stressed out about raising Hyunnie, right?”

“Yeah, you are right.” Chanyeol looked up shyly. “And I hope, he could accept her just like he accepts you. Could you say some words to Hyunwoo? I mean he listen to you better, and I know just how troublesome he was with another people, sometimes he just refused you know? Like with Xiumin Hyung or any other case that you never witness.” Baekhyun just nodded, he felt his heart clenched. It seems as if he was invisible, Chanyeol was not considering him at all for becoming his potential lover.

“Can you talk to him tomorrow? Seulgi was going to come tomorrow for dinner.” Chanyeol said excitedly.

“Okay, got to go, see you later. I will talk to Hyunwoo tomorrow.” Baekhyun said and just went away fast. He didn’t want to see the happy face of Chanyeol that was brought by another Omega.

_______________________________________________________

The Door in front of Baekhyun was open and he was hugged tightly by another tall Alpha with long hair. Baekhyun just smiled and hug the Alpha tightly.

“You little rascal! How could you not keep in contact with me after so long.” Baekhyun just laughed sheepishly and inhaled the Alpha’s scent that he missed so much.

“I don’t want my sister in law to hate me for taking you away too much.”

“But Momo loves you though, I told you countless times Kyoongie.” The Alpha said, breaking the hug, looking dejected.

“Come on Hyung, I love you, you know that.” The omega said and walked past his hyung to the apartment.

“Where’s Momo?” Baekhyun asked while looking around, he realized that his sister in law was not present.

“She was visiting her Sister, so it’s just me and you tonight. Well it would be convenient for you to talk right after all you are still feel intimidated by her.” Baekhyun just rolled his eyes at the statement.

“Come on, Heechul Hyung, she was scary, okay? Are you sure it is okay with her? And no! I don’t have any story to tell.” Baekhyun said and punch his Hyung playfully on his arm.

“Momo is a fluff ball! Well yeah, she was acting all scary to you because she thought you are seducing me and everything, back then, but after I told her that you are my lovely dongsaeng she was totally fine, Kyoong.” The Alpha said and ruffle Baekhyun’s head, bringing him close to him and hug him again.

“If you were acting like this, how could Momo not jealous.” Baekhyun said and tried to push the Alpha away but to no avail, Heechul was an Alpha after all.

“Come on Kyoong, she was softened up to you all through these years, it was years ago. Now she cared about you too, you know? I heard that you guys also had fun went shopping and spending time together while I was away for work, like a year ago.”

“Yeah, but I just don’t want her to be jealous again and hate me, all over again, you know? So, I tried to keep a distance with you, but I miss my favorite Hyung.” Baekhyun said endearingly.

Heechul was his senior on university, he met with Heechul when the older was finishing his master degree and Baekhyun was just starting his undergraduate program. They met at the University’s cafeteria and at first Heechul was trying to hit up on him but Baekhyun was not feeling the same. Years passed and they eventually be friends instead. They fit in well, they have the same humor code, despite they were 9 years apart, and Heechul is adoring Baekhyun a little too much, saying that he is the cutest and looked like a pup making him the most favorite dongsaeng of his. Even after meeting Momo, his beta girlfriend now, he was still care of Baekhyun and Momo who was once jealous now adoring him too despite the girl was 4 years younger than the omega. Still, Baekhyun still felt reluctant to be so close to Heechul, he was keeping the distance now, but he couldn’t help but came back to Heechul as he feels that he needed to be babied.

“What are we going to do? You want to order Pizza?” Heechul asked and chuckled at Baekhyun’s eyes that light up instantly by the word Pizza.

“Aigoo, you never change. I miss you.” Heechul said and Baekhyun gave him his bright grin. It was a wonder, but Baekhyun just changed becoming childlike every time with Heechul.

They spend their night catching up while eating Pizza, starting on how Heechul was promoted from his post at a company until how he was starting to think of wanting to be a mate with his beta too. Baekhyun was highly encourage him, he was truly happy for his Hyung.

Their pizza was done and Baekhyun was updating him about the audition and his work now. His hyung was happy to listen to him while playing with his hand.

“Ugh, Hyung, listen to me, don’t play with my finger all the time!” Baekhyun pout but not snatching away his hand that was played by his Hyung.

“It’s too pretty for not being touched.” His hyung cackled and Baekhyun just rolled his eyes.

“But you will pass the audition, Kyoongie, I just know.” Heechul said.

“I haven’t checked the result; I mean, I was informed that the result will be out 2 weeks after the audition. It supposedly tomorrow. And you don’t know, how could you know! Don’t get my hopes up. Wait, wait no, I’m not hoping at all!” Baekhyun denied.

“Have some hope, I like your voice you know. You have a nice one, you used to like to sing a lot, let’s change your life for the better. I know that you always looked down upon yourself. But you are wonderful. I wish that if you achieve this, you will have more confident to top up that good looks of yours.” Baekhyun just pout, he knows that if he said that he was not like that at all, Heechul will scold him anyway, so he decided he was just lying on the sofa and put his head on the Alpha’s laps, the Alpha then stroke his hair gently.

“I could sleep like this, you know?” Baekhyun said and smirked. The Alpha just let Baekhyun do anything he wants. What unsettling inside of Heechul’s heart is that he knows something must be troubling him, but he didn’t think that anxiety about passing the audition was the reason.

“You don’t want to tell me yet?” Heechul asked and Baekhyun sighed.

“You are ruining the mood, let me just be, for a while.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and Heechul just switching the TV on, he knows Baekhyun will spill his thoughts, but he just need time and he could wait until he was ready while watching TV lazily.

Baekhyun’s thought just flew to Chanyeol, the Alpha that he yearns the soft gaze the Alpha sometimes gave him, the big hand that rested on his waist, the tight hug, the smile that he gave him, and mainly the wooden and cinnamon masculine scent that he has. He instantly shuddered when imagining it. He then walked away from the sofa to his hyung’s fridge.

“Which alcohol is okay for me to open today?” Baekhyun asked in a loud voice to his Hyung which was still in the sofa.

“Take whichever!” He heard Heechul said and he took the wine, he wants to feel good and loose enough to talk, but he didn’t want to be drunk, so no soju.

“You are not supposed to chill red wine.” Baekhyun put two wine glass, a cork and the bottle of wine at the table in front of his Hyung.

“It tastes better that way.” Heechul respond lazily. Baekhyun open the wine and pour each glass with the red liquid and switched off the TV that his Hyung focused on.

“Ready to talk now?” Heechul asked and Baekhyun nodded.

“My new job, that I told you just now. I might have fell for the Alpha.” Baekhyun confessed and sipping his wine.

“I know, it is predictable, firstly you always prefer an Alpha, and a guy, and he is both. So, does he like you back?” Heechul asked and Baekhyun grimaced.

“Okay, he’s not attracted to you? Really? How could an Alpha not have attracted to you?” Heechul shook his head in disbelieve.

“Not all Alpha has a damaged vision like you, Hyung.” Baekhyun shrugged. “He is very friendly and caring towards me. Appearance wise, he was everything I am dreaming of.” Baekhyun said dreamily.

“Oh, so he is tall? Muscular in the right amount just as you like your man to be?” Baekhyun flushed and Heechul cackled, he loves teasing the Omega.

“How’s the scent?”

“Strong wood scent with a hint of cinnamon.” Baekhyun mumbled in low voice. “He drives me crazy, Hyung. He was Beomie Hyung’s boyfriend back in high school, I knew him since then, he was totally my type, but then yeah, when I saw him now, he was..” Baekhyun blushed just at the thought. “hot.” He mumbled, and he felt Heechul squeezed him into a hug, well the older cannot help it, Baekhyun was just too cute.

“Then I was trying not to hope at all, I mean I am okay with one sided adoring him and all. But we got closer, and he was getting touchy and it’s hard. You know how Omegas and touches.” He said with a pissed tone.

“Is he touchier than me?”

“Of course not! You are just the touchiest Alpha I ever met! But I know it’s just because we are very close, I’m used to it. But Hyung, seriously after meeting you I felt very weird being on my own, like because you hug me all the time it feels empty.” Baekhyun pouted.

“I like being touchy with Omega, they are nice to be close with, you know. But I’m not touchy with all Omegas, come on, I’m only touchy with my sister Taeyeon, my mom and you. You are like a family already, that’s why I am touchy with you.”

“I know. But he sometimes hugged me, at first, he asked for permission because he was so stressed out, but now he was just hugging me because he wanted to, several times already. Or sometimes naturally he just sneaked his hand to my waist, or ruffle my hair. He told me that I smell nice and calming, but no shit, right, Hyung? All omegas smell nice.” Baekhyun bit his lips and sulked.

“Why do you let him hug you? You know that if he was just your employer, okay, maybe friends, it’s not okay, are you that close with him? He was not supposed to do that to any omegas if they are not close. He must have taken a liking at you, Kyoong.” Heechul said and Baekhyun sighed.

“He’s not.” Baekhyun said firmly.

“How do you know? Just seduce him, come on you are cu-“

“He is hitting on another Omega, okay?” He yelled, feeling frustrated. “He told me about it. He told me that after me being there for his family, he feels that it fits so he kind of find another Omega, and not a Beta, specifically Omega because he looked at me and think that it is what he, and his son needs.” Baekhyun said, trying hard to keep his emotion at bay.

“Fuck, that was a dick move.” Heechul said, looking angry. “I swear, I would like to punched him where it really hurts.” The older adds.

“Don’t be angry at him, I’m tired of people getting angry at him.” Baekhyun said in a small voice.

“But it is a dick move! Who the fuck does he think he is, treating you that way just because you are being nice and he just look at you as an easy Omega.”

“Stop it, it was the least on my mind right now, come on, don’t be angry!” Baekhyun said and latched himself to his Hyung side, hoping that his omega side could came out as a nice scent to calming his hyung.

“Damn, even if you smell nice and calming, I’m still angry.” Heechul said and clucking his tongue.

“Okay, don’t be angry okay, I felt the next news I’m going to break will make you furious.” He said anxiously.

“I don’t promise. I hate seeing you being used. Damn that Alpha.” The older scowled.

“So, his Alpha kid was very attached to me. He was listening to me the best, even better than listening to his Alpha Dad. Hyunwoo seemingly just loved me too much. There is also this issue where he couldn’t be close to just anyone. He refused to talk even acting up to some of Chanyeol’s friends. So tomorrow, Seulgi, the omega that he was hitting on to, was going to the house. Chanyeol was asking me to talk to his kid to be good and not acting up in front of the omega and all of his friends in general.”

“Fuck, that’s low. That’s a fucking dick move.” Heechul said and sipping at his wine.

“I just need to channel this out because I’m not ready to see another omega in his life. I thought I was always out of the picture because I’m an Omega. But now, seeing it, I guess he was okay with omega, maybe he just doesn’t like me specifically. And.. Hyung, I actually has made a promise with my own self, that when Chanyeol is hitting up another person, I will just quit, because I fell for him and it’s not healthy for me. But seeing how it is now, I am not ready.”

“He is a dick, Baek, stop it. You really need to quit.”

“I know, but it hurts.” Baekhyun said and took another sip at his wine.

“Will you only quit if you pass the audition?” Heechul frowned.

“No, I will quit regardless. I promised myself. I just want to have longer time because I will yearn for him when I quit. It’s like how I want to framed him deep in my heart and bottled up his scent so that even when I am far away, I still could remember him.” Baekhyun smiled bitterly.

That night, Heechul was accompanying Baekhyun until late and Momo was home. Momo was excited to see the Omega that was long gone. The couple insist on making Baekhyun to stay, so he ended up to sleep in between of the couple, with both clinging to him. He just hopes tomorrow never comes, even if it means he has to die on his sleep.

_______________________________________________________

He was using an oversized comfortable shirt of Heechul today. It felt nice to feel that even when he was alone and entering the worst day ever, he felt Heechul was there. His scent was not as wild as Chanyeol, the one that felt like nature and forest like that made him feel secure, but his was more like chocolate, ginger and tobacco, was a little bit spicy but still calming. The scent itself was like a promise in Baekhyun’s mind. That if he endures today until the end of the day, he would see his Hyung on the door step, sharp at 6 PM. Today, he was also anxious for the audition results. He tried not to hope for much, but knowing that he has to quit this job, having something to do will be a lot better than have nothing to do. Life of a trainee will distract him for sure.

When Chanyeol woke up today, and going out to take his coffee from Baekhyun, he saw that the Omega dressing up cutely on an oversized shirt and it made him feel soft. But the next second, another Alpha’s scent was hitting his nose, he scrunched and sniff again. The moment he was close to Baekhyun, he couldn’t help but felt annoyed for no reasons. He then back hugging Baekhyun which is in the middle of preparing his son’s food and bury his face to the crook of the shorter omega’s neck.

“You were with an Alpha?” He asked and hummed at the nook of the omega’s neck, making a small vibration that made the omega shudders. Chanyeol felt strangely annoyed and would like to scented him for God’s sake. What is wrong with him. The only way to scented a person is marking and mating with them, so that your scent will merge and embed to each of the mating couple. He must have been mad already.

“Oh… Oh, yeah. I was with a hyung that I know, I’m having a sleepover.” Baekhyun said, he didn’t know why but he felt that he needs to give the Alpha some explanation. He heard Chanyeol scoffed, getting his coffee and turned away. Baekhyun was confused, Chanyeol seems to be in bad mood, is that why the Alpha was hugging him?

“Date, huh? And sleepover.” Chanyeol muttered and left the omega. Chanyeol felt shitty right now, he felt so furious but he couldn’t address why, and so he just left and locked himself in his room that morning, he wouldn’t want his mood affecting the omega and his kid. After he heard that Baekhyun and Hyunwoo has left for kindergarten, he went out of his room and he saw that Baekhyun unusually prepare a lunch for him with a note. ‘You seem grumpy this morning, eat up, I hope it could cheer you up.’ He wrote and drew a smiley face. Chanyeol was confused, he seemed like he was mad already. What is this feeling that he felt?

_______________________________________________________

Baekhyun couldn’t count just how much he sighed today. Unlike any other day, after fetching Hyunwoo from school, he didn’t go straight to home, he went to a park and stroll with the kid. He decided that he would like to cherish his last few days working at his house at the fullest with Hyunwoo. The little Alpha was chirping happily about his day, and how he apologized to the omega kid and be friended her. He was being excited to have his first omega friend. And Baekhyun just remind him that he cannot hug her or be touchy with her just because she smells nice. Well, he shouldn’t be like his Dad, because even he defended the guy from his friends, he knew that behavior is wrong.

“Talking about new friends, Hyunwoo. Your Dad has been telling me that you are feisty with some of your Dad’s friend or stranger in general, like your past babysitter. Care to tell me why?” Baekhyun asked.

“I don’t like new person, some of them look intimidating, and some other looked like a bad person, so because Hyunnie hate it, and Hyunnie just get angry at them. And it’s okay, Dad is not angry too, even when I scratched a baby sitter back then because she was just weird and I don’t like her.”

“Dad is sad, Hyunnie, he told me that he is upset, and sad. He didn’t know how to raise you right, he just lost your mom, he had a hard time.” Hyunwoo just pouted.

“Hyunnie, you have to be nice to people, don’t do that, just listening to the story I felt sad too.” Baekhyun said and Hyunwoo grasp Baekhyun’s hand on his hold harder.

“No, don’t be upset at Hyunnie again.” Hyunwoo said and hug Baekhyun’s leg, stopping the omega’s step.

“Have you ever been scratched?” Baekhyun asked with disapproving face.

“There’s one time that Mom is scratching me unintentionally because she had sharp nails. Dad got really angry afterwards. It hurts.” Baekhyun crouched down in front of him and look at him sternly.

“Hyunwoo, you need to listen to me, you have to stop being a bad person, hurting others are what a bad person does.” Hyunwoo just pouted and kept mum.

“If you feel like the person was bad, you could talk to your Dad afterwards, when the person went home. Hyunnie, you have to be a good kid.” Baekhyun said and holding the kid’s hand once again, continue to taking a stroll.

“Okay, but if Hyunnie do that will Baekkie Hyung be happy? Will be proud of me?” Hyunwoo asked with a hopeful eye, and Baekhyun felt his whole emotion gone soft, he said yes and Hyunwoo was jumping beside him.

“If Hyunnie keep Baekkie hyung happy and Baekkie Hyung proud of me, it means that Hyung will never leave Hyunnie, right?” Baekhyun felt bitter, it felt so bitter until he could literally feel his mouth felt the bitterness.

“What you will have to understand, is that, Hyunnie, I will love you forever. I promised.” Baekhyun said.

_______________________________________________________

Cooking was a chore that he always enjoyed doing. Today with he was cooking together with the little alpha again. He looked at him with loving gaze and tried to frame him in his memory. This could be the very last week for him to be here, after all he will turn his letter of resignation soon. By the time the dish was finished, he could hear the sound of the door being open, he was not ready, he knew that the other omega was beside Chanyeol now. Baekhyun could feel that Hyunwoo was hiding behind his leg. He carried him and whispered at his ear.

“Remember what I said this afternoon? Behave, try to befriend, and if you feel something wrong, tell Dad after the guest was home.” He could see that Hyunwoo was nodding and he pecked his cheek.

Chanyeol and Seulgi was stepping closer, approaching them. Baekhyun could see how gorgeous the omega is, she curled her brown wavy hair, her skin was fair, she was tall but looking petite. In other words, Baekhyun could feel that he is nothing compared to the other flawless omega. Chanyeol was resting his big hands on her waist and whispering some words that makes Seulgi broke into a smile. His heart clenched, that was the same hand that hug him just this morning. Baekhyun cringed.

“Hi, I’m Baekhyun, I heard a lot about you from Chanyeol.” Baekhyun forcing himself to say the sentence cheerfully.

“Oh hi, who is this little guy here?” Seulgi said and focusing on Hyunwoo, she already knew who he is, maybe she said that to say some words to the little Alpha. Baekhyun put Hyunwoo on the floor and patting his back encouragingly.

“I’m Hyunnie.” Hyunwoo smiled and shake Seulgi’s hand. Baekhyun then left them be and starting to put all of the dishes to the table, while seeing the family that he was not part in, talking between themselves. Baekhyun felt like he wanted to vanish and just leave them be. As if the God’s was on his side, he heard the doorbell rings. He saw that Chanyeol was going to get the guest for him and he just rush on taking all his belongings and say goodbye to Seulgi and Hyunwoo, not forgetting to pecking his crown and hurriedly walk pass Chanyeol who was staring at an Alpha at his opened door.

“Ah, Kyoongie, the omega that I loved.” Heechul said and hugged Baekhyun tightly. Baekhyun turned to saw Chanyeol who has unreadable gaze.

“I have done all the chore today, there’s dish served on the table already, and for the dishes, I have already washed it too.” Baekhyun said and he could see Chanyeol’s face crunch. Well technically, his working day was over, it was just because Chanyeol invited him to the dinner and insist to have dinner together, he stayed everyday for dinner and tucking Hyunwoo, but as per his job desk, it actually already ends.

“Can I go earlier today?” Baekhyun asked and smile sheepishly, Chanyeol just crunched his face disapprovingly. He looked back to Baekhyun and to the smug looking Alpha, that he felt he would very much like to punch.

“Yeah, why not. Have a great evening, love birds.” Chanyeol said and emphasize on the love birds word.

“Hope everything went well for you too.” Baekhyun said and Heechul just bid a small goodbye and led Baekhyun to go away, far from that house.

What Chanyeol felt was indescribable, he could easily pinpoint that the clothes the omega wore today was that Alpha’s who stand by his door. Who address Baekhyun as ‘Kyoongie, the omega that he loves.’ Closing the door, seeing Seulgi and his kid getting along is getting nowhere to fix his sour mood. What is happening with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this might be near the climax already, it really near to the end of this story. Share me your thoughts. I personally thinks that this was sadder than the last. I haven't Beta this, too tired, please bare with some typos or incorrect grammar. 
> 
> Oh, and how do you feel about Heechul new appearance? Personally I just like him and I want to make him a kick ass character here. But actually my favorite is the sassy Sehunnie. hihi.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Everything felt so surreal for Baekhyun, even after being 2 weeks becoming a trainee in SM Entertainment, he was still in awe when he thought about it. He really never believes he, himself could be a trainee in a famous leading agency.

Singing was not really a problem for him, even though he never practices singing seriously, it was not that hard for him to follow the guidance and learning more techniques. The problem was relying on the fact that he has to also practice dancing.

Firstly, to dance, he has to appear confident, he was thought to dance while feeling as if he was the best, the most handsome, so he could exert the charisma. He was not confident, he never even thought that he was attractive. There's only a few who ever been attracted to him, one of them was Heechul. And if he was attractive, maybe Chanyeol never will need another Omega, like Seulgi. He thought bitterly.

Second of all, he never been attracted to dancing. It's awkward, and surely his limbs were moving awkwardly too, it was all over the place. And he was told that either he will become an idol group personnel or soloist, he has to be able to do both. But from what he knew, as of now, the agency would like him to go solo with R&B sensual aura and dance moves. Baekhyun was never seducing. He was just a boring, very not sexy Omega.

Trainee life was hard, on top of it, he also has to do a part time job in a cafe every morning to noon, to at least has some income when he was training to indefinite time. So, his routine will be part timing in a cafe across the agency on the morning 7AM, and go straight to the agency after his shift at 3 PM until 10 PM. It was hectic and tiring, but he knows that he will hate himself if he lets people who support him to be let down by him. He has to be successful; he can go through this.

His life changed to say the least, he would never expect that his life would turn out to be this way. Compared on when he was working for Chanyeol, trainee life was more strained and tiring. After these 2 weeks of experiencing a trainee life, he felt his body was shit, he felt fatigue all over his joints. It felt like a solitary fight to push beyond his limits and it also felt extremely lonely. He sometimes hopes he could go back to the days he was still working for Chanyeol. Even one day, to be able to experience back to the house, took care for both of the Alphas, he will feel overjoyed. It doesn't matter if Seulgi will come at night and crushed his heart all over again, at least he has the morning talking to Chanyeol, to feel him close when he took his coffee, maybe even hug him on his lucky days. At the afternoon he will have the little Alpha for himself, to cook together or spend time together in general. He missed them both, and didn't know when will he himself move on from the life that he didn't and wouldn't have. They have Seulgi already, and Hyunwoo seems to get along well with the other omega, even though Baekhyun was sure Hyunwoo was missing him a little, but he was sure he will forget Baekhyun soon. He's just a kid after all, he only like Baekhyun because he was pretty much the first omega in his life, but now he has a better omega that is even more fitting to the family.

On tiring day which he felt like giving up, he would go to the agency's rooftoop and watch the cooking video of him and Hyunwoo. It was pathetic, Hyunwoo was not even his, but it was what keep him going, so he just decided not to care about how he judged himself and keep on watching it. And also, him being pathetic was not new.

At least, on the bright side, Baekhyun was happy he was surrounded by genuine and loving people on his life. This time, the one that supports him the most were Heechul and Baekbeom.

Baekhyun and Baekbeom were actually an orphan, their Mom died when Baekhyun was on primary school and his Dad died 7 years ago due to heart attack. There was not much left for both of them, they decided to divided the cash inheritance evenly, Baekhyun's inheritance was used for college and university tuition and now it was gone. And with a big heart, Baekbeom gave Baekhyun full ownership of their family apartment. Saying that the omega needed it more, and that he could find money rather easily because he was a beta.

Heechul on the other hand, knowing the apartment was fully Baekhyun’s, he was encouraging him to add extra money by putting his apartment on annual rent, and for Baekhyun to live with him and Momo. Of course, Baekhyun refused, but Heechul insisted, and he even went together with Baekhyun to talk to Baekbeom, he tells his idea to his Hyung and successfully persuade Baekbeom to agree to his idea then both of them eventually succeed to get Baekhyun accepting the idea as well. So now, Baekhyun was practically homeless, he publicizes that he is renting his apartment, and now he was having the vacant room in Heechul’s apartment.

After hearing from Baekhyun and Heechul, Baekbeom was supporting Baekhyun fully on his trainee, even though the younger could see the disappointment on his face when he heard that Baekhyun quitted working for Chanyeol. Baekhyun didn’t want to ask for his opinion for quitting his job at Chanyeol’s, so he just shrugged it off. It was also due to the timing. Baekhyun was having the conversation when Heechul was around, and Heechul was not a big fan of Chanyeol. Baekhyun just didn’t want Chanyeol’s name brought up too much in front of Heechul, he could bet his whole life, it would agitate Heechul and he will spill everything in front of Baekbeom about how Chanyeol act around Baekhyun and everything. It will feel awkward, Chanyeol was his ex and close friend anyway. He decided that he will keep his feeling to himself, Baekbeom didn’t need to know.

Actually, he didn’t need to have a part time job, he got some allowance from Baekbeom, and for food, Heechul insist that he will provide for him. But he didn’t feel it was right, he didn’t want to be much of a burden. He wanted to be useful, so Baekhyun has been saving money and plan to send it back to Baekbeom in a form of a gift when the baby was born and some of it will be used for buying small things every month for Heechul and Momo as a token of his gratitude. At least, that was the plan.

Sehun on the other hand was very thrilled by the fact that he was accepted, he accompanied him on his first day to the agency, meeting the ‘Hyung’ that he knows which actually the owner of the agency. He was promoting Baekhyun like crazy in front of Lee Soo Man, saying that he won’t regret and he has accepted a gem to the agency, made Baekhyun flushed and nudged the crazy omega several times for to shut his mouth but to no avail. He was telling him that Baekhyun is hardworking and will be ready to debut in no time.

But actually, after all the thing he went through this two weeks, seeing many talented younger people, seeing how he has to watch a lot of variety show and scene with some of them as if he was there, trying to be funny and everything, learning how to give a pose, a cute, sexy, confident, whatever concept, he was not sure if he actually wanted this life. But of course, he will strive, it’s pretty much his only option. And he also like singing. But the life of a celebrity was actually scaring him the most.

___________________________________________________________

Baekhyun was thrilled to see that his brother Baekbeom was stopping by the café he has his part time job in, and precisely on his Lunch time.

“Hey, little Omega! How are you, Hyunnie.” Baekbeom said, hugged and pecked his cheek. Baekhyun just giggled.

“Good, wanna eat? Let’s go eat next door, there is a chicken restaurant.” Baekhyun said and without minding the older’s reply, he took off his apron and dragged his Hyung outside excitedly. Seeing Baekhyun’s face outside the restaurant, shone by the sun, he could see how cute his little brother is. He ruffled the hair, Baekhyun just smiled. He could really be a star, Baekbeom thought in his head, it was a pity that he didn’t push Baekhyun to be one hard enough on high school. They sit at the restaurant and he looked at Baekhyun that was flipping the menu. Baekbeom lean and lightly slap the younger’s cheek.

“Ya! Take care of your skin, it’s getting dry.” Baekbeom said and Baekhyun pouted. “But you are growing up rather beautifully, I just realized. I hate to acknowledge, but I guess you are a threat for me now.” The beta continues and Baekhyun just scoffed. Sassy as always.

“What threat, I was still single and you have a pregnant beta partner.” Baekhyun muttered. The lunch vibe was good, it was light, and chill, and mostly Baekbeom just sassily complaint about his pregnant spouse that were getting sensitive. Baekhyun just laughed at his rant. It was nice seeing Baekbeom, they used to live together for a long time, after all. They just rarely met since the beta was married. This lunch somehow feels like a time out that he needs, out from the trainee life, forgetting the feeling he bore for a certain Alpha that already had a relationship with another perfect omega, forgetting how he miss a certain little Alpha that he loved dearly as if it was his son even if he was not, and also it was distracting his mind about how jealous he was seeing Heechul and Momo together each day, feeling like a failure because he didn’t have one.

“Come often Hyung, I miss being with you.” Baekhyun said earnestly.

“You brat! Come to my house instead.” Baekbeom said and slap his head. Baekhyun just glared at his hyung. Then the food is served and they are started to dig in their chickens.

“Hey, I’ve been wanting to ask, I s there something with you and Chanyeol?” Baekbeom asked out of sudden, after they has finished the food.

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asked, surprised at the question. Why did his hyung have to utter the question after he felt blissed out after eating?

“I remember a week or so since you are working for him, you told me that you were happy working for him, you basically rant about him, how he treats you nicely, how adorable his Alpha kid is, and everything. You were hype, back then.” Baekbeom paused and observed the younger’s face. “When the last time we met, together with Heechul, I felt that you are stirring the conversation every time Chanyeol’s name would come up.

“It’s your imagination?” Baekhyun shrugged.

“No, I’m certain because you are being defensive now. You, little omega, was my brother, no shit I know about you.” Baekbeom said sassily. Baekhyun huft. “I’m sorry. I thought at first that it was going to be a good idea. I don’t know if you know, but back then we were just fooling around and be in relationship, despite the physical aspect, he was more of a friend to me, I bet he felt the same too. He was actually always preferring omega more, he just never realize, he needs and omega, jeez. He grew up being a fine man, and he was your type, no?” Baekhyun blushed but he just shook his head.

“Really, Hyunnie, who are you lying for, he was tall, lean with muscle in the right places, nice face and a guy, what do you mean he was not your type?” Baekbeom asked, snickering at the younger. “Anyway, I thought that you need each other in a right way, you know, it was hard for people to accept a potential mate with a baggage, an Alpha kid to be specific, Alpha kid was hard to handle. But you don’t care, you are a nice person, you are patient, and sincere, if you come to love him, it was genuine, not only because of his looks or his money. And he was good for you, he was dependable, you need that kind of spouse, you also love kids, I know you can love Hyunwoo as your own.”

“Let’s not talk about this? I mean it doesn’t matter.” Baekhyun said pleadingly, wish that Baekbeom will just skip this talk.

“No, I’m sorry, I thought it would work, but it doesn’t and seeing from your expression, I know there’s something going on.”

“I’m just stupid, but that’s also not new, I guess.” Baekhyun chuckled humorlessly. “I got my hopes up just because he was nice. He was treating me good, and sometimes he asked for a hug, then naturally it escalate to a habit, not only hugging and smelling my scent, but every physical touch that he did to me. Like ruffled my hair, tucking my fringe to my ear, or like holding my hand occasionally. I might have been single for too long and it feels special. It’s not special, I know. I’m just dumb.”

“Hey, that was not supposed to feel not special. Alpha and Omega didn’t really share affection that way if you are not flirting to each other, or if you are not a family or a pack member. Well, pack member didn’t exist anymore.”

“It was nothing serious just subtle touch here and there.” Baekhyun said trying to dismiss it, he couldn’t help himself but feel that he needs to defend the taller. Baekbeom just sighed.

“But don’t you think he was interested? I mean he was not really touchy. Maybe it was a mutual pining?”

“No, he said clearly that after seeing me, he understands he needs an omega, but it’s never me, hyung. Irene, his friend is match making him with her friend, Seulgi, and they are kind of a thing right now.”

“What a fool. I hate him. I feel kind of mad now, who does he thinks he is.” Baekbeom clacked his tongue.

“You should have seen the girl, she is gorgeous and established. I never can compete with her anyway.”

“That’s why you have this audition and be a trainee instead?”

“What do you mean?”

“If you are happy in Chanyeol’s place, you won’t risk it, step out from your comfort zone for auditioning and be a trainee. Come on, you are a coward.” Baekbeom said in a mocking manner.

“I hate you.” Baekhyun said. “But you know, he acted really weird on the last week of me working there. At first, he seems happy and everything, then Seulgi came to have a dinner with them, Heechul Hyung kind of pick me up on that day, he met Chanyeol. The next morning, he hugged me so tight and sniffed on my neck. You know, the sniff.” Baekhyun said and make a face, Baekbeom just laughed.

“The Alpha territorial sniff?” Baekbeom teased.

“It was weird, is it because you are my brother, and you are his best friend, so he became that territorial? Feeling that I am kind of an obligation? Well I’m not sure. But the way he dismissed me when I said I want to resign was also weird.” Baekhyun paused and Baekbeom just motion him to continue. “I told him that I want to quit, and that I decided to pursue my dream becoming a singer, then I also said that I could stay for 1 week at most, because the training won’t start until the following week. But he smiled rather creepily.. I mean, insincere in a way, like he smiled but you know that he didn’t mean it at all, he then told me that I should just not come the next day, I can have more free time before the hectic trainee days. I kind of insist I want to come the next day because I haven’t bid my farewell to Hyunwoo, but he said he will tell Hyunwoo instead and I should have just fill my free time with ‘the not so tall feminine looking Alpha’ and wish me luck and happiness. But it sounds so bitter though.”

“So, you never say your farewell to Hyunwoo?” Baebeom asked, surprised.

“Yeah, I miss Hyunwoo, and I feel guilty that I didn’t say my farewell. Chanyeol is weird though. I don’t know, he changed so much. If I didn’t know him any better, I would say that he was jealous.” Baekhyun clacked his tongue.

“He was jealous though. I think he was. Have you ever told him that Heechul is not your boyfriend?”

“No, I never have the chance, not that it’s important anyway.” Baekbeom then launched at his brother and hold his hand hard.

“Keep it that way, I bet he is just being dumb. I mean it’s Chanyeol, he is stupid and dense. Don’t ever tell him that Heechul is not your Alpha.” Baekbeom said under a hard stare.

“I bet he was just being territorial because he thought I needed to be protected as a lower hierarchy. Come on don’t let my hopes up.” Baekhyun said, eyes showing vulnerability. “And I have to go, resuming my part time job. Drop by often, Hyung.” The omega stood up from his seat. The beta just nodded. Seeing his brother’s slouched back view when he walked past him made him sad.

“Hey.” Baekbeom stopped the younger. Baekhyun turned back and saw his Hyung with a confused face. “Are you happy? With everything? And also, with choosing to pursue becoming a singer?” Baekhyun eyes widened but he regained his composure rather fast. He gave the elder’s a wide smile.

“I have to… Be happy, I mean.” The younger said and left. It worried Baekbeom because no matter wide the younger’s smile was, it didn’t reach his eyes.

___________________________________________________________

It has been almost a month since Baekhyun was stop working for him, and it has been tough on Chanyeol. He just gave up on searching for a new babysitter, Hyunwoo was being extra difficult lately. Chanyeol was sure that even if he managed to find a new babysitter, Hyunwoo will rebel against the person just simply because the said person was not his Baekkie Hyung. The Alpha has also observed that his little Alpha has been too attached with Baekhyun and honestly speaking, it was bad, Baekhyun was not his family, he was an outsider, they were bound to lose him, but it seems Hyunwoo refused to understand the fact.

Lately, Hyunwoo seems to developing an anger management problem, if it not for Seulgi, he might have already forced his kid to listen to him by asserting his Alpha authority. Seulgi told him that behind the little Alpha angry demeanor, she thinks that he was just lost, because he lost his Mom around six months ago and he was happy to have a figure that kind of resembles a mother figure, but left him again in a short notice. Seulgi tried to asked Chanyeol a few times on why he didn’t let them meet, and for Baekhyun to coax him, maybe it would turn out good. But when Chanyeol heard Baekhyun name, he became so agitated. Because of Baekhyun, Chanyeol felt that he did a lot of things that he himself didn’t really understand.

Come to think of it, Chanyeol didn’t understand why he didn’t let Baekhyun keep his job for one more day. He didn’t understand on why he felt agitated whenever he thought of Baekhyun. It didn’t help the picture he has in mind for Baekhyun was when the younger cutely wore an oversized shirt that made him looked soft but it reeks of another Alpha’s scent. He also didn’t understand why he felt to punch the feminine looking alpha that fetch the little omega, that day, when Seulgi came for having dinner for the first time in his home. And now, just thinking of meeting the omega annoyed him. Hyunwoo was also keeps on talking about the omega a lot, Baekhyun this, Baekhyun that, Chanyeol was mad, he wanted to snap all the time.

For now, Chanyeol listen to everything that Seulgi suggest. The omega told Chanyeol that they have to make Hyunwoo felt love, and don’t left him for another baby sitter. So, Chanyeol was working extra hard to do everything, of course, Seulgi was helping and he couldn’t thank her enough. In the morning, Chanyeol has to wake up earlier, making his own cup of coffee, preparing very simple breakfast, that often is soft boiled eggs, then he himself drop his little Alpha to the kindergarten, every morning on the way, he would stop by a doshirak selling place to buy his little Alpha kid a Lunch before dropping him at the kindergarten. After that he hurriedly went home, take a shower and drove to his workplace. At the afternoon when Hyunwoo was finished his school, he sometimes fetched the little Alpha when he didn’t have a meeting and drove back together to his office. He thanked God that he has his own room as an office, so it was possible for Hyunwoo to just be there do homework, or occasionally Chanyeol will put his little Alpha on his laps while doing his own thing. But on the days, he has a meeting, Seulgi will cover up for him and pick his little Alpha up from school.

For dinner, he usually meets up with Seulgi and the three of them eat dinner together, or sometimes when Seulgi is picking up his little Alpha, he would go to the omega’s place to have dinner together. He was truly lucky to have Seulgi around.

For now, the only thing that worries him was his Hyunwoo. Even though he tried to be more flexible to the Alpha, showing him more love, and giving some understanding about how he should be a good kid and everything, the little Alpha didn’t appear to be better in times. In fact, in this one month, Hyunwoo seems to change becoming an evil child. Chanyeol felt restless.

Is his child love him at all? Chanyeol know for sure that his kid seemingly forgetting about his mom already. Well, that’s also because his ex wive was a bitch though, she didn’t really take care of Hyunwoo. But it makes him think, if his love toward his own mom is that shallow, what guarantees that his love for Chanyeol is not shallow? Hyunwoo might have love Baekhyun more, he felt his blood boiled on his own pessimistic thought, he felt like he hates Baekhyun more now.

Chanyeol was wrapping up his work now, his little Alpha was fiddling his book, doing homework. Chanyeol sighed and walk closer to his kid. Even though Hyunwoo is near, he felt that he was hiding and is far away. When he was about to lean down, hug and kiss his little prince, he was petrified. His homework book was now scribbled until the initial writing was not even be able to be read. It was ruined and he closed his eyes. He knew he was about to lose it. He tried to remember what Seulgi said about not be angry in an Alpha way, which could make his kid hide more, but he couldn’t help but felt so furious.

“What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do?” Chanyeol asked emphasizing his every word. Hyunwoo glanced at him, trying to look nonchalant but he knew that Hyunwoo was actually scared.

“It’s boring, don’t want to do homework. Scribbling and drawing lines here and there is more fun.” Hearing his little Alpha trying to act cool and challenging anger him even more. He felt like slapping him, to be honest. He closed his eyes; his breathing was ragged. ‘Don’t lose it, Chanyeol, you are better than this.’ He said to himself. He practiced breathing for a while, and he could sense that his kid was terrified now. No more acting cool, he is now trembling.

“Why?” Chanyeol asked softly but his eyes and voice so broken. “Why do you make it hard for me?” Chanyeol felt like crying, he left his kid on his office room and he went out for a while to call Seulgi.

He was not on the pantry which no one really comes into during the end of working hours. He leaned on the wall; posture was slouched. Seulgi’s bright voice greets him.

“Hey, I’m sorry, it’s Hyunwoo. Do you have time now?” Chanyeol asked with a soft broken voice.

“Oppa, what’s wrong? Are you okay? I’m done with work, waiting for you to pick me up.” Seulgi asked with concerned voice.

“He was acting up again, he was scratching his homework book all over the place, he ruined it, I didn’t even know what’s initially written on it. It’s crazy Seulgi, I can’t do this, I felt like snapping at him, I was close to slap him.” Chanyeol said tired laced on his voice.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Oppa.” Seulgi said sympathetically.

“What should I do? Help me deal with this. I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t assert your Alphaness, don’t pull rank on him. Just guilt trip him, show him that you are sad, say that you love him, say that it hurts you, maybe he will open up.” Seulgi said.

“Is that what Omega do?”

“Basically, because Alpha’s basic needs was to protect others, so if you are hurt, he supposedly.. I don’t know, but Oppa is also an Alpha, it’s complicated. He might not open up to you due to the same hierarchy.”

“Most of the time when he has those episodes, you are the one who talks it out, you know? I honestly felt thankful.” Chanyeol said lightly and smile.

“But it didn’t work, Oppa, it only calms him. I should find another way too. For you.”

“Thank you, you meant a lot to me.” Chanyeol said genuinely. Seulgi felt glad to hear those compliments from Chanyeol. “I’ll go deal with him, please wait for me, then we could go to the chicken place?” Chanyeol asked, Seulgi said yes and he hung up.

When he was back on his office room, he could see that Hyunwoo was staring blankly, when Chanyeol was entering the room, he was sighing. He knew that his kid was expecting the worst. But, instead of yelling and being mad, Chanyeol crouched to level his eyes with his kid, and hug him tight.

“I love you, Hyunwoo.” He said and for a while, his kid was hugging him back. “Do you love me?”

“Yes. Hyunnie loves Daddy.” Hyunwoo mumbled and snuggle on his Daddy’s neck.

“Why do you misbehave lately? Why are you angry all the time?” Chanyeol sighed and continue asking. “You recently scratched Seulgi, threw my phone, punched the TV, refused to eat and throw your plate at me, yelled at me, and now you are ruining your book. What’s wrong with you, my little prince?” Chanyeol acted as vulnerable as he could. Hyunwoo was refusing to answer him, but after a while, the little alpha felt tired of being angry all the time, and he wants to confess.

“Nobody loves Hyunnie. Everybody left me. Daddy will leave me too. Baekkie Hyung said that he loves me, but he left too. Just like mom.” Hyunwoo said with a small voice and started to sob.

“I love you, Hyunnie. Don’t be like that, please continue becoming a good kid. Seulgi loves you too. Don’t hurt her too.” Chanyeol said and pecked his little Alpha’s forehead.

“Will Baekhyun Hyung comes back?” Hyunwoo asked while sobbing, voice hoarse.

“He is not our family, Hyunwoo. But maybe we could meet him once in a while.” Chanyeol gave him an assuring smile. Hyunwoo cried even louder.

“I want Baekkie Hyung back! Baekkie Hyung lied, he said he will love me forever if I behaved. But he left.” He cried until he was choking. Chanyeol felt bitterness seeping through his heart.

“Hyunnie, come on, you also have Seulgi too right?” Chanyeol tried to persuade his kid. Hyunwoo just shook his head.

“I only want Baekkie Hyung, why should I be a good boy if Baekkie Hyung left me?”

“Do it for me, you love me right?” Hearing his Dad’s suggestion, Hyunwoo just pouted. Chanyeol then scooped his kid and cleaned his little Alpha, going to Seulgi’s store to get dinner together. Deep in Chanyeol’s heart, he was very conflicted. He knows it’s different. The love for him, as the Dad’s figure, also the Alpha of family, and the love for the Mom’s figure, especially it’s an Omega, it’s different. He knew why Hyunwoo was attached more to Baekhyun, but it didn’t make him less stressed out. He has Seulgi to replace Baekhyun just why on earth it didn’t work?

___________________________________________________________

The Episodes of Hyunwoo being a pain in the ass didn’t decrease, but in the other hand, it was getting more frequent. Seulgi was pushing him to meet Baekhyun and let the Omega explain himself to the little Alpha instead. She assumed it could soothe his sorrowful heart. But Chanyeol has been defensive and refused to the idea, but he felt that he had to change his mind soon. Hyunwoo was getting out of hand and his options were only getting him to a child psychologist, or he should meet Baekhyun. Maybe this time, he just had to let his kid met the Omega.

When Seulgi was telling Chanyeol, about the last incident, it was crazy, he kind of refused to believe how bad his little Alpha turns out to be. He knew how much Seulgi has tried to win the little Alpha’s heart, but Hyunwoo was so cold towards her. Every time he hugged Hyunwoo, he never hugged back unless he was angry or extremely sad, then he would sniff to the Omega. He just didn’t warm up to her yet, but after a month, she was getting pessimistic for her relationship with Hyunwoo.

The incident was yesterday, Chanyeol had a meeting and Seulgi was fetching Hyunwoo to her store, and both of them stayed at the Omega’s office. But then Hyunwoo said he was hungry, and Seulgi said she will buy him something but please wait for a while, because she has something to do. Then Hyunwoo whined, Seulgi had carried him to his embrace to calm him down, the Alpha rebelled and she just sighed and let go. But what happened next made her stomach churned. Hyunwoo was carrying his glass of water and splashed it to her laptop that she was currently working on. She was so shocked and speechless, she refused to think about the data inside the laptop, all of the raw design for the new collection, and everything, basically it was a disaster.

When Seulgi was telling the story on his embrace on his bedroom, which the little Alpha has already fell asleep, it broke his heart and felt so helpless. The omega pleaded him to just met Baekhyun, starting to press on why he didn’t want to meet the male omega and she was getting suspicious.

So here he is today, on a cafe located in a mall, waiting for Baekhyun to come. He sent Hyunwoo to a playground somewhere in a mall, to make the Little Alpha busy while he could talk about the anger episodes of his kid to the omega. When Baekhyun came, Chanyeol almost not recognizing the shorter. He wore a plain white shirt and blue ripped jeans, but what’s special was his hair. It was blonde now. He couldn’t help but staring openly at the omega, he looked rather ethereal.

“Umm.. Hi?” Baekhyun said timidly, Chanyeol then shook his head to regain his composure. He coughed. Damn, the Omega is gorgeous.

“Hi, take a seat, Baekhyun. Thank you for coming.” Chanyeol offer a small smile and shake the omega’s soft hands. After that Baekhyun took a seat and they order their coffees. Not wasting any more time, Chanyeol was telling Baekhyun on why he needed to talk to the omega and what was happening with the little Alpha.

“So, let me rephrase, he was acting up and all that because he thought I left him? So, it’s because of me?” Baekhyun reconfirmed in disbelieve. Well, what the little Alpha did was horrible it was as if he couldn’t even believe his ears.

“Unfortunately, Baek, yes, I think so, it was my fault also, for not letting you to say your farewell on your own.”

“Wow, but I can’t believe that he could changed becoming..”

“A little evil? Yeah, hard for you to believe because he was always nice to you, right? I mean he was not nice to everyone, but he is exceptionally nice to you, and maybe that’s also because he never really has a mother figure. Rose was never a good mom. He confuses you as one. I have observed that after Rose left, he was becoming a slightly difficult kid to handle, more feisty too, scratching new people he didn’t like, or even throwing a tantrum like what you see when we were trying to search for replacement when you were going into heat. But when you came.. It’s all fine, I guess you handled him well.”

“Seulgi? I met her a couple of times at your house, but she seems nice.”

“She is nice, but Hyunwoo rejected her all the time. And also, she was talented on parenting, I could totally see that, but she was not experienced, Baek. Sometimes she didn’t know what to do, worse with Hyunwoo’s rejection, she became so flustered. Yesterday Hyunwoo destroyed her laptop.” Baekhyun gasped.

“Yeah, what a shocker, right?” Chanyeol chuckled humorlessly and continued. “Baek, if you could knock some sense to Hyunwoo, seriously, I am forever indebted to you.” Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a desperate gaze.

“I’ll try my best.”

Chanyeol then left his seat and fetch Hyunwoo, and took him to Baekhyun, which still waiting on the café. But Hyunwoo, his face was unreadable when he saw Baekhyun, he was not thrilled as Chanyeol expected.

“Hey, my handsome little prince, how are you?” Baekhyun asked and scooped him into his embrace. Hyunwoo said nothing but hugging Baekhyun really tightly. Chanyeol then gestured silently to Baekhyun, ‘what is he doing?’ He said without uttering any voice. Baekhyun just lightly shrugged.

“I miss you.” Baekhyun whispered at the Alpha’s ear and he started to feel his shirt being wet, the little body on his embrace was also starting to tremble. He then focused to pumped his calming scent. Hyunwoo then wailing loudly. Chanyeol felt so sad hearing his kid’s wailing.

“Baekkie Hyung left me.” Hyunwoo said in between his wails and he chocked after he said that. It took a long time until Hyunwoo was calmed down, but Baekhyun haven’t said anything to Hyunwoo, he was not even explaining himself yet. Chanyeol decided to leave them to have their own time, and asked Baekhyun to call him when done.

Hyunwoo was now clutching to the Omega’s neck tightly, seemingly to afraid to let go. Baekhyun’s neck started to feel sore.

“Hey, Hyunnie, let’s drink your tea first, then we could talk, okay?” Baekhyun then pecked the Alpha’s cheek. Then the Alpha loosen his hold and looked at Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Will you leave me again? Hyunnie misses Baekkie Hyung.” Hyunwoo said and pout, his expression seemingly tell that he was about to burst into tears any time soon.

“Don’t cry, let’s drink and talk, okay?” Baekhyun persuade him and Hyunwoo gave in, Baekhyun gently cup his hand and get him to drink.

“Okay, Hyunnie, first thing you have to know, is Baekkie Hyung love you, okay? Forever and always.” Baekhyun said and arched his eyebrow, silently asking if Hyunwoo understood, but Hyunwoo just pouted. “I was working for your dad, as your babysitter, to take care of you. But then I have to quit the job, because Hyung is reaching for my dream. It doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. I love you, Hyunwoo.” Baekhyun said and seeing the Alpha’s frowned eyebrow, Baekhyun leaned in and pecked him again.

“I want to be a singer, you know, like the people that we see on Music Core? I want to be like them, and now I am learning every single day, to be able to sing as good as cool as the people that comes out at Music Core, Music Bank, or any other channel that we watch on TV. So, I cannot still work for you and Chanyeol. I’m sorry for quitting.” Baekhyun said guiltily “But we could be friends, Hyunwoo. We could meet occasionally, like this!” Baekhyun said trying to sound cheerful.

“But Baekkie Hyung can learn singing and still take care of me. Why Baekkie Hyung cannot do it?” Hyunwoo yelled and punched the Omega’s chest. Baekhyun winced. He then grabbed the Alpha’s fist.

“Are you being a bad person now?” Baekhyun glared at him. “I told you if you hurt people, it makes you a bad person.” Baekhyun said sternly.

“Baekkie Hyung is a bad person for leaving Hyunnie too!” Hyunwoo yelled again. Baekhyun sighed, never before Hyunwoo been this difficult.

“In the morning, I have to wake up early, and I work at the café, from 8 AM to 3 PM, then I have to go straight to the Company, to train until 10 PM. I cannot take care of you, Hyunnie. That’s why I quit. But we can be friends, we could meet occasionally like this. I could arrange with your Dad.” Hyunwoo still not moving and Baekhyun tried again. “Come on, Hyunnie doesn’t love Baekkie Hyung anymore?” Baekhyun asked cutely.

“I love Baekkie Hyung, always.” Hyunwoo hugged Baekhyun and he cried again. The other guests starting to stared rather judgingly due to the little Alpha’s sobbing was disturbing their meal time. Baekhyun then silently bowed at those people. Cooing for Hyunwoo to stop crying.

“I think singers are cool.” Hyunwoo said in a small voice after he was done his second round of crying. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile.

“Hyunnie never hear Baekkie Hyung sings, but Hyung is pretty. Prettier than most people on TV.” Hyunwoo said and Baekhyun giggled.

“Really?”

“Yes!” Hyunwoo loosen the hug and reached to Baekhyun’s hair. “Baekkie Hyung looks like an angel with the white hair.” Baekhyun grinned.

“We will be friends right, Baekkie Hyung? Even if we not see each other every day?”

“Yes, Hyunnie, I promise.” Baekhyun said and Hyunwoo gave Baekhyun a smile.

“I don’t hate Hyung anymore. Sorry for punching.” Hyunwoo said sheepishly.

“Hyunwoo has to be a good person, okay? I don’t be friends with bad person.” Baekhyun said and Hyunwoo bit his lips, feeling guilty.

“I heard it from Chanyeol, you know? About you throwing iPad, ruining your homework book, damaging Seulgi’s laptop, and the list could go on, I didn’t even remember what you do anymore.” Baekhyun said and gave Hyunwoo a piercing gaze.

“Sorry.” Hyunwoo said in a small voice.

“Promise me to be a good boy.” Baekhyun said.

“Hyunnie promise, please, please Baekkie Hyung, be friends with me. Don’t leave me like Mom.” Hyunwoo said pulling Baekhyun’s arm. Baekhyun then ruffled the little Alpha’s head.

“Yes, friends?” Baekhyun said and offer his pinky finger, they sealed their new status with a pinky promise.

“If we are done here, do you want to go to an arcade? Let’s play! We can have fun together.” Baekhyun suggest and Hyunwoo grinned.

___________________________________________________________

The day went on okay; they just finish playing at the arcade and Baekhyun called Chanyeol, saying that he was done spending time with Hyunwoo, he could fetch him as soon as he could. Right now, Baekhyun was treating Hyunwoo a patbingsoo and the Alpha’s face lit up so brightly.

“Remember what Hyung said, okay? My Alpha prince?” Baekhyun asked him again. Hyunwoo just nod.

“Tell me your promise again.”

“One, be a good boy, if not, Baekkie Hyung didn’t want to meet me anymore. Two, never hurt people, it makes me a bad person. Three… Umm..” Hyunwoo tried hard to recall while munching his bingsoo, his eyes trailed at the older Omega, asking for help.

“Apologize..”

“Oh, yes, yes, apologize to Daddy and Seulgi Noona. Be friend with Seulgi Noona too.” Hyunwoo said cheerfully.

“You have to really do that okay?” Baekhyun said, he cupped he little Alpha face to look at the eye of the younger. The younger nod. Baekhyun then lean in to peck his cheek and forehead.

Not long after, Chanyeol came. The tall Alpha saw the cheerful smile on his kid and he felt his heart felt hopeful. He really hoped that seeing the omega was the answer to everything.

“Daddy has come, Hyunnie.” Baekhyun said and gave a wave to the taller alpha. Chanyeol waved back and Hyunwoo hid on Baekhyun’s chest.

“Hyunnie don’t want to go home yet.” Hyunwoo pouted and Baekhyun just pecked his crown several time. Chanyeol just saw the interaction and be enchanted. Baekhyun was pretty, and with Hyunwoo in his arm, why did Baekhyun appeared even prettier?

“Come on, be good. We can meet again.” Baekhyun said assuring him.

“So, Baekkie Hyung also promise Hyunwoo that.. that Hyung will not leave Hyunnie right?” Hyunwoo asked, Baekhyun could clearly see that he was very insecure. But, should he make a promise in front of Chanyeol? It seems weird, it’s not that Hyunwoo is his. True to his thoughts, Chanyeol was staring hard at Baekhyun, face unreadable.

“We are friends now, Hyunnie.” Baekhyun answer, he decided to answer vaguely.

“Okay, now tell me again about your promise number 1 and 2.” Baekhyun said.

“One, Hyunnie must be a good boy, Hyungie doesn’t want to be friend with bad boy. Hyung will do not want to meet me anymore. Two, Hyung said that Hyunnie cannot hurt another person, because it is what bad person do. Hyunnie will be a good person.” Hyunwoo said proudly and Baekhyun ruffled his head. Chanyeol just stared at his kid as if he was possessed. Baekhyun was amazing. Why did he resent the idea of meeting the soft ethereal omega again?

“Whisper number 3 to me, don’t let Daddy hear.” Baekhyun ordered again with a proud smile.

“Say sorry to Daddy and Noona.” Hyunwoo whispered softly on Baekhyun leaned ear.

“Do it as soon as possible okay?” Baekhyun said and he hug Hyunwoo tightly. Chanyeol was watching them intently. He strangely loves the view more, he saw how Baekhyun handled Hyunwoo before, but this time, strangely, it tugged at his heartstring.

“Chanyeol, it’s time to go home now.” Baekhyun said, getting Chanyeol back to reality.

“Oh, oh, yeah. Thank you Baek, let me drop you off home.” Baekhyun shook his head and declined politely.

“I live far away, it’s okay. I can manage.”

“What do you mean by far away? It was only 15 minutes’ drive from here. What a nonsense.”

“I don’t live there anymore, Chanyeol. Now I live somewhere, it’s 30 minutes’ drive from here.”

“It’s okay, let me drive you home, I don’t want to be indebted too much on you.” Chanyeol offered a friendly smile.

Baekhyun complied, and Chanyeol felt happy, because he could also spend more time with the Omega, which he didn’t know why, but he suddenly yearns for it. Now they were chatting idly and Baekhyun was sharing about his trainee life to Chanyeol and Hyunwoo, who was currently on his embrace. Baekhyun told them about how the training schedule is, what he learns and he also rant about how he was awkward and bad at dancing. He caught himself glancing on Baekhyun a few times and found Baekhyun adorable. Especially with the new hair color, and also, he could smell the Omega scent that he didn’t know he missed. It’s a lavender, with mint and musk, it’s calming with a hint of sweetness, but also very refreshing.

“By the way, where do you live now, why did you move?” Chanyeol asked.

“Oh, it’s Baekbeom and Heechul’s idea, we put my apartment on rent so that it could make a passive money, then I moved in with Heechul. It was nice.” Chanyeol felt his heart dropped on the light answer. He felt that his body temperatures dropped, his body was feeling cold. He forgot that Baekhyun had an Alpha already. What is this feeling that he felt?

“It was nice of your Alpha to let you out with another Alpha, without supervision.” Chanyeol spout out his word bitterly before he could stop himself. “Letting another Alpha to take you home, huh?” Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun stilled. What the hell just happened? He would very much say that Heechul is not his Alpha and never will be, but he remembers what his hyung said about not revealing the situation to Chanyeol, so he just bit his lips and carefully replied.

“He will be so grateful to know you take me home.” Baekhyun said, Chanyeol just scoffed.

The whole ride was not heartwarming anymore, it was fortunate the environment change when they are already near Heechul’s house.

“Thank you for today.” Baekhyun said timidly, feeling uncomfortable with the weird situation. “Thank you for dropping me home.” Chanyeol nodded with a harden face.

“Thank you for sparing your time with us.” Chanyeol said curtly. Then Baekhyun step out after kissing Hyunwoo’s lips, and as soon as Baekhyun close the door, Chanyeol sped up. What just happened again? Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel that Chanyeol was really weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long for updating this because I wanted a lot of thing to happen in this chapter, but it got dragged and it has the worth of 2 chappies. I decided to split it. Next chapter was actually 85% ready to be launched lol. beware guys, I could guarantee 100% that next chap gonna be damn intense! Please anticipate for Jealous Chanyeol :)
> 
> Oh and BTW, I actually really love Sehun here, anyone agree with me? I mean I create him to be sassy and a diva. hahaha. Drop your comments below guys, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been a week since Hyunwoo met with Baekhyun, the little Alpha has changed tremendously and it made him relieved. He also apologized to him and Seulgi, the Omega felt touched and cried while Hyunwoo cutely wiped the Omega’s tears. Chanyeol felt that his little prince was back, the one he could tease, converse and laugh together with. Strangely, even when Hyunwoo was being a good kid, Seulgi was being cheerful and loving as ever, he didn’t feel happy. But he tried to be fine, because what is the reason for him to be not happy?

Today he was having a date with Seulgi, in the morning, he has left Hyunwoo with Baekhyun, they met in a coffee shop near the place where the omega resides. Well, even though he knows that his kid getting too attached with Baekhyun was bad, but he didn’t want to separate his kid now, it seems like a bad timing because he had been great the past week. After some time, maybe he could lessen the frequency of them meeting. Baekhyun in the other hand seems very happy to meet Hyunwoo and kindly refused to be paid for taking care of the little Alpha.

Seulgi was dressing up so beautifully today. She was wearing a red off shoulder with dark blue skinny jeans. Looking very sweet, and smells really sweet too. Her natural scent was cherry blossom and honey after all, very sweet and feminine. Chanyeol would like to treat her the best today, after all the hardship they both went through, at least he wanted to give her a reward.

They were going to an art gallery, because Chanyeol knew that Seulgi like it and there’s a fine dining artsy restaurant on the rooftop of the gallery that Chanyeol reserved for the night. Seulgi and Chanyeol were having their hands intertwined all the time they strolled at the gallery, occasionally Chanyeol was touching her waist and Seulgi was leaning into Chanyeol when they stared at some wonderful art pieces. The way the omega gazed at him was affectionate, Chanyeol could feel it, the whispered on his ears felt so intimate, their skinship felt nice and warm, but once in a while, when Chanyeol stared at the art pieces, acting like he was drowned in the art, actually his mind was drifted to another omega.

Since last week, he realized a terrifying thing. He likes Baekhyun. No, maybe it was a feeling that is more than like, he fell for Baekhyun. He likes Seulgi, but he fell for Baekhyun. He tried to rationalize about why choosing Seulgi was better, he tried to persuade himself on thinking that it was easier with her, she is smart, independent and loving. She could take Chanyeol even though he was a single parent. She took care of Hyunwoo too. It was also very obvious that the Omega loves him. Seulgi was easy to love, she was also pretty, cute and smells really sweet. But another part of him rebelled, you supposed to love without any reason. If he came to love the Omega because of the reasons he persuaded himself into, it was not love, at least he believed so.

Baekhyun was complicated. He has a difficult life, it’s not that he was not independent, but every time Chanyeol was seeing him, he felt that Baekhyun needed protection, and he felt obligated to protect him, Baekhyun was also not confident, he was so passive and he needed people’s support to stay positive. He was everything that Seulgi is not. But maybe that was what Chanyeol sees in him, his imperfection. Why does it matter if he was not an established Omega? Chanyeol was established, he could provide for him. Why does it matter if he was not confident and if he was passive? Chanyeol found it cute and he likes a slightly submissive partner after all. The main problem was, he was his ex’s brother, it didn’t seem ethical. He was also already had an Alpha.

It doesn’t matter how he found his scent was a thousand time better than Seulgi. It doesn’t matter how he felt his waist was more fitting to be hugged than Seulgi, he was not his, and never will be. So, at this moment, he gave Seulgi a loving hug, having her too sweet flowery scent infiltrating his nose, convincing himself that he could be happy like this. Seulgi was turning her head and left a light peck on his lips, smiling so happily. ‘Yes, I could be happy like this.’ Chanyeol tried to convince himself. He just hoped he could delete Baekhyun from his mind.

“Oppa, I cannot believe you reserve at this restaurant!” Seulgi said and grinned widely, she was very happy that she hugged Chanyeol so tightly when Chanyeol said that he had a reservation in the artsy fine dining restaurant.

“I know you said you want to dine here, but I didn’t know it could make you this happy.” Chanyeol chuckled and ruffling her hair.

“Chanyeol Oppa is the best.” Seulgi said dreamily, Chanyeol just gave her a smile.

“You bet, I even made a reservation 5 days prior you know, it’s a high demand place.” 

They were sitting across each other and out of nowhere, Baekhyun invades his mind again. Did Baekhyun like this kind of set up too? What will make the other Omega happy? Will he be happier to be dragged out for a picnic in a park, or being in a fine dining like this?

Seulgi was asked to be pictured in their seat, and Chanyeol just smiled. Girls and pictures, he could never understand. They went back to eat. Seulgi was looking very satisfied with each dish served and Chanyeol just smiled. Actually, fine dining was not his thing. He would like a date night in Hongdae instead, buying street foods until their belly was full. But Seulgi was happy. It doesn’t matter.

While eating the dessert, which is the last dish, Seulgi was staring and Chanyeol intently. Chanyeol felt that there was something the Omega wants to tell.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked gently.

“Hmm.. Oppa. In around 2 weeks, I will have my heat.” Seulgi said and bit her lips, seeming so shy. Chanyeol was taken aback, heat invitation. He forgot heat was a thing if he dated an omega.

“But, Oppa, I can suppress one more time though, I mean I have suppressed twice in a row, the maximum time I could suppress are three times.” Seulgi said shyly with a hopeful eye while biting on the spoon. Chanyeol read all through the signs, she wanted to spend her heat together with Chanyeol. Well it’s not like they never had sex, but for Omegas spending heat together was different from just sex. It was a lot more meaningful, and it means that Seulgi was trusting him. He felt bad, he knew he couldn’t give her his whole heart yet and it felt so wrong. Unconsciously, frown formed on his forehead.

“Just do what you want, Seulgi, I will be here for you whatever you decide.” Chanyeol and gave her an assuring smile. Seulgi just nodded but deep down, she felt hurt because Chanyeol didn’t show excitement. It was heat, Seulgi asked Chanyeol to take her on his heat, it was a huge deal, it was her, implying that she deemed Chanyeol worthy, that she saw future together with him, that she was ready to bare herself, to offer everything to Chanyeol. To trust him when she lost herself. Little did she know that in the tall Alpha’s head, he was thinking of a certain Omega, trying to recall when was the smaller last heat, because if he didn’t make a miscalculation, it was bound to be soon too, about the same time when Seulgi was having hers.

Seulgi was having a sleepover tonight, so after the dinner, they were picking up Hyunwoo together on Heechul’s house and went back together to Chanyeol’s house. Chanyeol was having a foul mood after picking up his little Alpha. His mind still drifted on what he saw when he waited for Hyunwoo to pack up in Heechul’s house.

He and Seulgi was sitting in the living room while Heechul and Baekhyun was sitting on the other sofa. To be precise, actually Baekhyun was sitting on the top of Heechul’s lap because the Alpha naturally grab the Omega down to his lap. Chanyeol just widened his eyes. He could see that Baekhyun was getting shy and nudging Heechul. Damn, he felt like tearing them apart, he cannot bear to see Heechul’s hand hugging the petite omega from behind.

He heard that Seulgi was thanking Baekhyun and Heechul, it supposed to be him who thanked them but he felt so furious.

“You don’t need to be thankful, Hyunwoo was a nice kid, and Kyoongie was happy. I wish you both have a wonderful date.” Heechul said to Seulgi and raising one of his eyebrows suggestively to Chanyeol. What the fuck is wrong with that Alpha, Chanyeol felt challenged for no reason.

“Yes, we have, thanks so much, you are so kind.” Seulgi said.

“Kyoongie?” Chanyeol asked in a low voice, what is it with the name, he hates it so much.

“Heechul Hyung likes to call me Kyoong, he said it’s cuter.” Baekhyun said and giggle.

“Ah, Oppa, you should give me a pet name like that too.” Seulgi tap his shoulder lightly.

“No, it’s childish, it’s not cute at all.” Chanyeol said and glared at Heechul, and the other Alpha just gave him a smug smile.

So now, while driving, he just tried to complained that he was tired and sleepy while holding the Omega’s hand, it was a sorry of an excuse for him not to behave like his usual self. His little Alpha on the other hand was so cheerful and excited, on the omega’s laps. He told them about his day.

“Baekkie Hyung’s house was nice. They have a cat too, Baekkie Hyung said that it is Uncle Heechul’s. The cat called Heebum, he was cute, Dad, I want a cat too.” Hyunwoo said and tapping his Dad’s shoulder a few times. Chanyeol just smiled and ignore it.

“OH! And Dad! They have a dog too! The dog is friend with the cat! Isn’t it weird? Because in the night book that Daddy read to me, dog and cat doesn’t like each other.” Seulgi just giggled while ruffling the little Alpha’s head.

“Uncle Heechul is nice too, Hyunnie thought he was scary because uncle is Alpha too? But Uncle is very nice. Uncle gave me a new crayon; uncle is so cool.” Chanyeol then gripped the stirring wheel harder.

“Uncle also made me a lasagna, waaa, it’s better than Baekkie Hyung’s. Hyunnie thought Baekkie Hyung’s Lasagna is the best though.”

“Oh, and Daddy! Uncle drew Hyunnie and Baekkie Hyung too, he drew us with pencil, Uncle is in another level Dad. Hyunnie ha-“ Hyunwoo stopped his speech and flinched when Chanyeol punch the stirring wheel hard and yelled.

“Stop talking about Heechul!” After he yelled, the car went silent.

After some few seconds, Chanyeol look how tense the environment is due to him losing his composure.

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired.” He mumbled and they stay silent until the end of the ride. Chanyeol huft, now he has to think hard, what to explain to Seulgi. It was not a smart move indeed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Seulgi was now tucking Hyunwoo, Chanyeol was taking a hot shower. He was stressed out, he felt bad of losing control and has apologize to Hyunwoo and the Omega, but he still felt like shit. He didn’t know what to explain to Seulgi about his outburst. When Hyunwoo was complimenting Heechul, he felt so betrayed, he wanted to be better than the other Alpha and it seems even his own kid likes the ‘cool uncle’ more than him. He was in misery.

He waited for Seulgi while drying his hair, he was finished with the shower and already in his pajamas. In some moment, Seulgi entered and Chanyeol offered a smile to her.

“Take a shower, I have prepared you my shirt for you to use, I put them on the back of the bathroom door.”

“Oppa.” Seulgi said and approach Chanyeol. The Alpha just look at the Omega confusedly. The Omega stop in front of Chanyeol and hug him tight. Chanyeol hugged her back.

“Oppa, I want to go home.” Seulgi said softly. “I’m tired.” She continues. Chanyeol broke the hug to look at the petite omega.

“Why?” Chanyeol asked and Seulgi looked down to avoid Chanyeol’s gaze.

“What happened with you and Baekhyun?”

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked, his body stiffened.

“At first, you were agitated and defensive when Hyunwoo talked about Baekhyun, then you refused to meet Baekhyun for almost a month even though Hyunwoo was being difficult. But based on you tell me when Baekhyun was not yet quitting, Baekhyun was a nice Omega who take care of your kid, and he was kind of your friend. Then what happened Oppa? What was this about?” Seulgi confront him, she looked at him and Chanyeol could see tears on her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said and let go of the Omega’s body.

“You love Baekhyun, right, Oppa?” Seulgi asked and Chanyeol just sighed. “You were so bitter about Baekhyun’s pet name. You were also being in a foul mood in a car, but you shrugged and you just said you are just tired. You are being jealous, Oppa. I’m not blind.” Seulgi said frustratingly.

“Seulgi, I.. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Chanyeol said, he looked defeated.

“I just realized it last week, that I fell for him. And I was getting restless because you are perfect for me, and I thought I love you, but no, I like you, a lot. But it’s not love. You are nice, loving and sincere, you are also a great independent Omega. I wish that I love you instead.” Chanyeol said and he hugged Seulgi again. “I’m truly sorry, I’m a jerk, I didn’t mean to play with your feelings.”

“I know Oppa, I could feel that you are sincere, but it just didn’t work.” Seulgi said and tried to smile, even though it appeared as a grimace because she was trying to hold her tears.

They hugged for a little while, Seulgi was crying silently on Chanyeol’s embrace and Chanyeol just caressed Seulgi’s hair softly. After a while, he could feel that Seulgi was no longer crying. She chuckled instead, startling Chanyeol.

“At least, Oppa, thank you for today, it was a wonderful last date.” Seulgi smiled and pecked Chanyeol’s cheek. “I wish we could be friend in the future. Let’s have some space and contact each other when we are ready” Seulgi gazed at his eyes and revised her words. “Well, after I’m ready.”

“Thank you Seulgi, I’m really sorry.” Chanyeol gave her a guilty smile.

“It’s okay Oppa. And Oppa, drive me home, I don’t have my car.” Seulgi said and lightly punch Chanyeol’s arm. He was glad that Seulgi was not making it hard for him. Truthfully.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

After Seulgi’s departure, Chanyeol was planning to take it all in. Do his routines and just be broken hearted. Seeing the Omega’s cooking video with Hyunwoo repeatedly, staring at the kitchen to imagine him being there, making his coffee, or preparing some dishes. And he decided that he can’t. This was not okay; he was not being sane this way. But what else should he do? Lately he was contemplating whether he should go with it, tried to steal Baekhyun from Heechul, or should he just forget him? He bet he was just going to be even more broken hearted if he was pursuing Baekhyun, he was sure that the smaller will reject him, so he decided to let him go. Forget about Baekhyun and let it go. But he couldn’t count how many times he was tempted to just chat Baekhyun. Well, he could just say that Hyunwoo wanted to contact or video call him, for an excuse.

Hyunwoo was seemingly not affected after a week or so not seeing Seulgi. When Chanyeol was having a meeting, instead of Seulgi who was picking him up, now it was either his parents, or Irene. It was weird, he suspected that Irene already knew about the whole story about him and Seulgi, she was not questioning anything though. Most likely Seulgi had told Irene her part of story, and Chanyeol was thankful. He didn’t feel like explaining either. He felt like a jerk on not treating Seulgi well and hurt her in the process, also, It kind of hurt his pride that he was on an unrequited love story with his ex’s little brother.

After a week, Chanyeol has talked to his parents, that he needed a break. He wanted to have some space for himself to be alone for two weekends, to sort himself, so he asked them nicely to take in Hyunwoo for the time being. He also managed to persuade his little Alpha, with some bribery such as toys and promising him for going to Disneyland and also stay a night in a wonderful cartoon theme hotel there. His parents been asking on what happened, what made him went through a mess, but he just said that he just need some time which he never affords to have after his divorce.

For the first weekend, he went for camping with Xiumin, his Alpha Hyung that he was close with, and it was good. He felt peaceful for being close to nature, be able to hike and hunt, and also, he was be able to have a guy’s talk with Xiumin. The elder was always wise, it was nice to talk to him. After he told him about the whole thing to him, it was surprising because the elder seem not surprised about his feeling to the Omega, and was quite upset that he went for Seulgi instead.

“He’s a cute docile Omega, Yeol, who was great with your kids and very affectionate to you, are you blind? He is everything you need.” Xiumin exclaimed.

“What do you mean by affectionate?” Chanyeol crunched his eyebrow in disapproval.

“God, you have a good synergy with him, he observed you a lot and get your back, like the one I went to your house, and Hyunwoo was acting up? He handled you and your kid well, he observed that you will lose it, he stepped in and also handling your kid in the same time. It’s the balance that you need from an Omega in your family, Yeol.” Chanyeol was staring blankly, astonished. Xiumin scratched his head in desperation.

“I know that you always like an established Omega. An independent one, the one that you could talk together about business and stuff, but that is what you want. Want, not need. You are established, you could shelter your partner and your kid, in a family, you have to be balanced, if both are established, too busy and ambitious with their own thing, they will separate and go in their own pace. Come on, Yeol, see what happened with you and Rose.” Xiumin said and Chanyeol just groaned.

“You really don’t need to rub some salt to my wound, Hyung.”

“No, you have to listen and understand, even though it means I have to hurt you in the process.”

“It doesn’t matter Hyung, he has an Alpha already, I’m too late. Fuck, I’m fucking miserable.” Chanyeol said and throw a rock in random direction. Xiumin frowned at the fact he just heard.

“He likes you though?” Xiumin asked confusedly.

“Like me my ass, let’s just forget it.”

“How much do you like him?”

“It doesn’t matter Hyung. Stop it.” Chanyeol felt anger rushing in his body. It was great that Xiumin is an alpha too, so he was not affected by Chanyeol.

“As bad as it sounds, but if he was not mated yet, maybe you could still pursue him?” Xiumin said cautiously and Chanyeol widened his eyes. Is the wisest man the Chanyeol knew implied that he should broke another person’s relationship? “I don’t know, but I believe he likes you Chanyeol, if he is with another Alpha, it might be only a rebound from you?”

“You are delusional, and here I thought you are the wisest Alpha I know.”

“I learnt that having regret as you live is the worst thing could happen to you, if I could turn back the time, I will mate my wife before she died, so that I will die with her not long after. I also want to know how it feels, mated.” Xiumin smile bitterly.

Mating is marking an Alpha or Beta, only can be done by Alpha. When you mated, you naturally will feel the other feelings even when you are far away, you could send telepathic messages too, through your head. But the down side is, when you are fighting, your heart will literally ache, and you cannot be separated for long, because your body cannot take it and will die sooner or later. That’s why when the mate died, the other will follow more or less a year after. Many people are now only married, but not mating because they are scared of the down side. In the modern world, you are not always together, sometimes you go for a business trip for a month or sometimes more than that, the pair will both feel hurt, especially the lower hierarchy. Some Omega has to have bedrest for separating after two weeks with their Alpha, because of the severe ache on the heart, it makes the body temperature spike, and resulting them to feel feverish and light headed.

But for Xiumin to actually said it, he might have really loved his wife. Chanyeol was silent and didn’t know what to say.

After the camping was over, he got Hyunwoo from his parents’ house and fell into his routine again. Xiumin’s word about regret was actually haunting him. What step should he make? Should he really chase for an Omega that already has an Alpha? But he learned that a person that betrayed their partner, could betray you in the future, it was pretty much the nature, so he was very confused now.

In the midweek, he was actually very happy to receive Baekhyun’s chat. He was telling Chanyeol that he had promise Hyunwoo to take him to the agency, and the next day was a vocal lesson and he already had the permission from the coach to take Hyunwoo along, so if Chanyeol was okay, he would like to have Hyunwoo come at around 8 PM. Chanyeol said yes right away, if his kid was seeing Baekhyun, it means he will meet Baekhyun too.

Even though he didn’t want to appear pathetic, the next day when he drove Hyunwoo to the agency, he felt he was giddier than Hyunwoo and it makes him hates himself. He still didn’t understand how the little omega could made him feel things. When arrive, he was struck on seeing Baekhyun wore a light blue oversized shirt that hid his hand, with a white tee underneath and a black pants, it was so cute and Chanyeol was enchanted. Baekhyun shyly gave a wave and Hyunwoo jumped and ran towards the Omega. Chanyeol was glad to see a cute Baekhyun, but then his heart clenched, ‘was the shirt’s his Alpha’s?’ He thought, and before he could control himself, he walked towards Baekhyun and stand really close until Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Chanyeol was ruffling his hair with his big hand, making him fluttered, he said hi and hugged Baekhyun tight in that hug, Chanyeol was leaning towards the neck part and sniffed the clothe. He was happy to find it was Baekhyun’s not his Alpha’s, instead he felt that familiar Lavender and mint invading his nose. He sighed in relieved. When he broke the hug, Baekhyun’s face flushed and even though Chanyeol felt it was cute, he should cover up with some reasons, he was not supposed to hug Baekhyun out of the blue.

“Uhh.. You seem cold.” Chanyeol said and scratched his nape. He felt like cursing, it was a freaking stupid excuse. Baekhyun just laugh awkwardly.

“Uhh.. Yeah, I should dress warmer, it’s fall after all.” Baekhyun smile cutely. Damn, he wished that Baekhyun were his instead, so he could kiss him senseless now.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

When he picked Hyunwoo up, Hyunwoo was smiling widely.

“Heyy. My little prince, you have fun?” Chanyeol crouched down to look at Hyunwoo properly while pinching his cheek.

“Daddy you should have seen Baekkie Hyung! Baekkie Hyung amazing!” Hyunwoo cheered and Baekhyun just laughed.

“Daddy, Baekkie Hyung’s voice is amazing.” Hyunwoo said again, Baekhyun just blushed.

“He’s exaggerating.” Chanyeol heard Baekhyun said in a small voice, he stood back up and looked at Baekhyun in the eye.

“I can’t wait to hear you sing too.” Chanyeol said and glance at his lips slightly. He would like to know how a melody could resonate from that lips. Baekhyun just bit his lips, he was so embarrassed.

Chanyeol was asking Baekhyun about how will he go home, and the omega said that he was going to walk home with public transportation it’s only 10 minutes away. Even though it was a short distance, Chanyeol felt so angry, why did his Alpha doesn’t take care of Baekhyun. He then insisted to take Baekhyun home. If he was Baekhyun’s Alpha, he could swear to God, he will treat and protect him well. But it doesn’t matter, Baekhyun was not his.

“Uhh, Chanyeol, Hyunwoo was insisting to record me while singing earlier, and he would like me to send to your phone, he wanted to see it when he missed me, he said.” Baekhyun said. Chanyeol felt like praising his kid right now, wow, he was so glad that Hyunwoo recorded the Omega.

“Baekkie Hyung will be a great singer!” Hyunwoo then beams. Chanyeol grinned and patted Hyunwoo’s head. When he was about to retract his hand, however, he slid his hand down and it made contact with Baekhyun’s small hand. He gripped it once and let go. If Baekhyun was not having an Alpha yet, he really would like to hold on that delicate hand until they reached, no actually he might just kidnap the omega to his house and kept him there. He really fell for the omega that hard.

Baekhyun on the other hand was confused, why was Chanyeol being so touchy today. And he also felt that the tension was different than usual.

“Send me.” Chanyeol said in a low voice, and Baekhyun felt himself shuddered, he sounded so manly. It also didn’t help that he was nearing his heat. He then got his phone and send the videos to Chanyeol. Not long after, they were arrived, and when Baekhyun was thanking Chanyeol and about to get ready to get out of the car, Chanyeol was seeing Baekhyun face, which was illuminated by the street lamp above their car, he saw how pretty he was, especially with the bright white hair. He then reached out to Baekhyun and softly cupped his cheek.

“You look beautiful.” Chanyeol said with eyes that Baekhyun can’t decipher. “It’s a good decision to dye your hair.” Chanyeol then smile gently and pecked his forehead. He just retracted himself from Chanyeol’s hand and mumbled a thank you. It’s not fair, Baekhyun thought. Chanyeol made him feel butterfly on his stomach, while it didn’t mean anything to the Alpha. He said thank you again for dropping him home, and get out of the car.

Chanyeol’s heart was so heavy, one more time he was sending the Omega that he yearns to the arms of another Alpha. Earlier, the look on the Alpha’s eyes when he said that Baekhyun was beautiful, it was a look of longing, of yearning, of sorrow, maybe Baekhyun know what kind of look that was, but he can’t believe what the Alpha felt so he just claimed it was a look that he cannot decipher.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Another weekend has arrived, it was another weekend off from Hyunwoo, he was home alone after dropping Hyunwoo at his parent’s house. He didn’t feel like doing anything and he was just wondering of a certain Omega. He closed his eyes and tried to picture the cute omega on his mind. It’s killing him. He thought that it was a phase, and he would get over with it soon, but no, he was falling deeper. He thought again about what Xiumin has said. He didn’t want to have regrets on his life. But, must he really stoop that low and stole Baekhyun from another Alpha?

He called his hyung again and asked the same question, and Xiumin just tell him.

“Listen to your heart, if you feel like you could leave, just leave, if not, I guess you know what you should do.”

Chanyeol rolled on his bed and sighed endlessly, at last he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck it!” He said and stood up from his bed. He grabbed his car key and when to Baekbeom’s house. As a start, he had to come clear to his ex, and asked for a permission to court the omega.

When he arrived at the apartment, he stopped by at the convenience store below to buy something nice for the beta, to ease his heart. Baekbeom might be pissed when he came clean, and he’s sassy, he should bring some nice stuff to somehow bribe him.

Wondering on what to get, he was there for a long time, looking at things and contemplating on which to buy, when suddenly he spotted Baekhyun on the sweets section, choosing his candy and chocolate. Chanyeol came near Baekhyun and wondered why did Baekhyun was here and why did he smell so damn strong today.

Little did he know that Baekhyun were very sensitive right now, because his heat was on the edge, and his sense were heightened. His nose was very sensitive and every smell hit him strongly. He was so taken aback that he felt that he smelt Chanyeol’s scent, at first, he thought he was delusional. But when a light tapped on his shoulder make him turn around and he saw Chanyeol, in front of him. He jolted. He felt his body shuddered and suddenly it replaced by something hot, coiling on his lower belly. Damn, Chanyeol triggered his heat. Baekhyun eyes were dropping, looking drowsy and sensual with his lips slightly opened. Chanyeol was surprised, Baekhyun were in heat, what the fuck did he do here without his Alpha.

“B.. Baek.” Chanyeol stuttered and cleared his throat he didn’t know what to do. Baekhyun then closing the space between them, hugging the tall Alpha, tip toeing until he reached Chanyeol’s lips and pecked it. Then he hid on Chanyeol’s chest while trembling, unconsciously bucked his hips towards Chanyeol and let out a loud moan.

That’s when Chanyeol kissed his conscience good bye, he got his hand around the omega’s nape, bringing their face together and kissed him hard without a care of the world watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I'm drunk when I post this chappies actually, but please, pour out your frustration!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is a bad Smut. WARNING.  
> Please don't bash me. I know some will be disappointed over me. :p

Chapter 7

Chanyeol looked at the omega underneath him and was amazed at how exquisite the omega seems right now. His eyelids were dropping, his neck and cheek were red with the pleasure he felt and his dick were red, leaking and throbbing. The Omega circle his hand at the Alpha’s nape and strongly pulled him toward his face, the Alpha complied and earned a sloppy urgent kiss from Baekhyun, it actually drove him crazy because his scent alone was making him so light headed. The lavender mint scent was actually molded with his wood and forestry scent and it made him slowly losing his conscience even more.

Baekhyun were also bucking his hip to meet the Alpha’s dick and moaned when he successfully made some friction. His moaned was affecting Chanyeol so badly that the Alpha also felt his cock throbbing painfully, but this is Baekhyun, being in heat, he would like to treasure this moment more and not going straight to the main dish of the night. He then roughly flipped Baekhyun to lay on his stomach and Baekhyun wailed. He didn’t know that it was possible, but his member was going harder, and he was unconsciously pumped more pheromone that makes the lavender and mint scent was even more powerful and Chanyeol didn’t even know if that’s possible. This is the first time he was tending an omega in heat, and he was overwhelmed about the smell they both exerting.

“Chanyeol, nngghh, it hurts.” He said as his member were trapped on the bedsheet and Chanyeol were pushing him to stay down, Chanyeol then fondle at his butt cheek and made the omega shudder, the smaller was actually anticipating him to finger him a bit and will start to pound on him, but he was wrong, Chanyeol was opening his butt cheek, revealing his hole that are covered by his slick and ravished him there. Baekhyun was trembling hard and he felt that his mind was blank now. 

“Take me.. Yeol-ah take me now!” Baekhyun said, not able to contain the pleasure anymore. But Chanyeol was still licking his hole while his hand was playing with his round butt.

“It doesn’t feel good for you? Dear omega?” Chanyeol asked in a low voice and bit one of his butt cheek. Baekhyun bit his inner cheek. Be addressed with his hierarchy by Chanyeol right now was very hot. Plus, he was also felt Chanyeol’s forestry and cinnamon scent. It truly wrecked him.

“Please.” Baekhyun said repeatedly, softly pleaded to Chanyeol. Then he felt Chanyeol went up, giving him butterfly kisses starting from his lower back to his sensitive nape. He hid himself on the pillow to restrained any embarrassing moans to slip out of his lips. The Alpha nipped on his neck and Baekhyun tilted his head to give more space to the Alpha, and as a silent implication that he submitted to him. He was giving the Omega’s nape a special attention, after all there are where his scent the strongest. Chanyeol scoffed. He was in fact very tempted to just bite him and mark him as his. To be mated so that Baekhyun will not be able to be back to his Alpha but he knew it was cruel, in fact he tainted another Alpha’s Omega was already bad enough. It was a war declaration already. He then left some hickeys there instead and he blew hot breath to his ear, Baekhyun twitched and let out a moan.

“Look at me.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun tilt his head to the side to saw Chanyeol, which is now above his small body leaving not even an inch of their body and he also could feel the Alpha’s hard cock lied on the crook of his butt cheeks. He looked at Chanyeol with eyes glistening with tears, he looked so vulnerable and he kissed the Omega roughly while manhandling him to switch on lying on his back.

Baekhyun panted when Chanyeol let go. He was unconsciously stroking his dick and Chanyeol was smirking. He let the omega stroke himself while he attacked the omega’s nipple, he gets one of his nipple on his mouth while sucking and biting it, and he gave the another twin an attention by playing it with his finger. Baekhyun was arching his back and moaned brokenly.

“Take me, Yeol, take me.” Baekhyun said while tossing his head right and left. Chanyeol was still sucking his nipple and refuse to enter Baekhyun yet, he wanted to play with Baekhyun no matter how tempting the omega is. Then he felt Baekhyun pushed his chest hard, that he surprised and sat on the bed, Baekhyun was now getting himself on his thighs and kissed his lips eagerly. Chanyeol could felt Baekhyun’s pretty hand tremble on his neck and shoulder, but it still didn’t stop the Omega to straddle both of their member shamelessly. He never thought that someone as passive as Baekhyun could be this insatiable during sex. Baekhyun then broke of their kiss with tears down his cheek, looking so wrecked and clenching his hand hard on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Please, please Alpha, take me.” He said hoarsely, pumping more of his pheromone around, making the whole room wrecked of his scent, overpowering the alpha’s own scent and proceed to lick Chanyeol’s ears to his nape, making the Alpha flinched at the Omega’s hot tongue that make his wants multiple. Baekhyun then pressed his nose hard on the Alpha’s neck while sniffing his scent. Baekhyun trembled and Chanyeol just caressed the omega’s back with one hand and then grab his own dick with another and spread his precum from his head to his whole member and pushed Baekhyun down to lie on his back again.

“I will take you soon, Omega, I will take care of you.” Chanyeol whispered and pecked his lips. He then pushed a finger inside Baekhyun, and damn, the Omega was so tight, he felt his own dick throb, it is starting to feel painful. After putting a finger after another and Chanyeol deemed that it was enough already, he entered his dick to the tight passage. The omega screamed and clawed on Chanyeol’s back, even when it’s only the tip.

“Sshh.. it will feel good soon, Baek.” Chanyeol tried to assure him and initiate another kiss to distract the Omega. He couldn’t wait to pushed all of his cock in, it’s only the tip and he can’t push further, he didn’t want to hurt the delicate being on his embrace.

“Relax Baek, open up to me.” Chanyeol said again and leaving kisses on Baekhyun’s face. After Baekhyun felt he could take more, he nodded and gave Chanyeol a convincing gaze, Chanyeol then carefully getting it in, little by little until Baekhyun himself was not patient enough to wait and bucked his hips and got Chanyeol fully inside him. Chanyeol groaned and Baekhyun let out a high pitched moaned.

“Good. Nnggh.. Yeollie it’s so good.” Baekhyun said while moaning. Chanyeol were losing his mind for real right now, Baekhyun was looking like an angel beneath him, looking so wrecked and he was the one who ruined him. Chanyeol then thrusted deep and hard to Baekhyun and he wailed.

“You feel so good taking me in too, little omega.” Chanyeol said lowly and Baekhyun’s feeling so proud at hearing Chanyeol’s statement. So, he was capable on satisfying Chanyeol.

“More… faster.” Baekhyun pleaded and closed his eyes. “Please faster Alpha.” And Chanyeol were gladly gave it to him until he felt the Omega was getting even more tense and arching his back, with fast movements he grabbed Baekhyun’s dick and pumped it fast.

“Cum, cum, I want to cum. Ahhh it’s coming!” Baekhyun screamed.

“Let it out, I will fill you with my knot too.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun immediately came. Eyes closed and rolled back at his socket, he felt overwhelmed by pleasure. In the other hand, when Chanyeol saw the smaller came, he felt the scene was too hot for him to handle and he too, came and his knot came spreading the omega’s hole. Baekhyun was whimpering and hugged Chanyeol tight, positioning his face pressed to the Alpha’s wide shoulder and desperately he sniffed it hard, he knew it might feel painful for the omega, he just came and his hole got tightened and all of a sudden, he was being forced open by the knot. He was at least happy that Baekhyun seem to like his scent so much too that he held onto it while enduring the pain.

“It will be over soon.. Ssshh.. You have done great.” Chanyeol gently put his hand on the omega’s hair and nape and whispered to the omega. Baekhyun was tilting his head and submitting to Chanyeol. Damn, he was offering himself again to Chanyeol, mating could be done when the Alpha was knotting inside of the omega, and now Baekhyun was offering himself to be marked. It must be his heat talking. Is he even remember that he has an Alpha already? Chanyeol thinks bitterly and instead he grazed his teeth on the sensitive nape of the omega and occasionally licked and kissed the expanse.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol was awake with the omega’s scent still lingered heavily on his room, then he rolled his body to the side and tried to hug the omega, but his bed was vacant. He felt his heart drop. After his knot softened earlier, he pulled out and found that the omega was asleep already. He then cleaned himself and the omega by a hot towel and hugged him to sleep. It was perfect. He smiled sadly. He wished it could stay.

He then got up of his bed and went out to the kitchen, he would like to get something to drink, and it was a nice surprise to see Baekhyun there, wearing his shirt, making it to seem very oversized, and when he bended down a bit, he saw the omega was using his fucking boxer. What the fuck, he felt too much happiness that he felt his heart might burst. The Omega was cooking some eggs and Chanyeol just went at the omega and gave him a very tight back hug. Baekhyun was very surprised and he whimpered when the Alpha kissed his nape. He shuddered when he felt the hot breath fell to his skin, even though they just had sex a while ago, and he didn’t feel his heat were that strong, but he was still sensitive. Chanyeol on the other hand was appreciating his calming scent radiating from that beautiful nape.

“You woke up already?” Baekhyun asked and he blushed, Chanyeol kissed his lips as an answer. He didn’t want to give Baekhyun much chance to talk, afraid that he will say that he regretted what he did just now. Little did he know that the little omega also felt the same.

Baekhyun pulled himself away for a bit to serve the eggs before it burnt and Chanyeol just trailed behind him quietly. Baekhyun originally want to sit beside Chanyeol but he was pulled to sit on the Alpha’s lap.

“Chanyeol..” Baekhyun shrieked and Chanyeol chuckled.

“Call me Yeol like you did just now, beautiful.” Chanyeol said playfully and licked his ears. Baekhyun bit his lips hard.

“Let’s eat.” Baekhyun tried to shrugged it off, but he knew that his own self was betraying him, and exerting abundant of pheromones to the air. Chanyeol didn’t stop and now licking the omega’s nape instead, Baekhyun couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

“Come on, call me Yeol first. Then we could eat.” Chanyeol teased and Baekhyun stutteringly said it. “Y..Yeol.” and he inhale a deep breathe and said again. “Yeollie, let’s eat.” The Alpha then giggled happily, he stopped teasing him and pecked his hair. Baekhyun was relieved that he was on the Alpha’s lap and so he couldn’t see him being embarrassed.

“You are too damn adorable.” Chanyeol said and they eat in silent. It was a bit awkward actually because Baekhyun was hindering Chanyeol’s hand movement for getting his spoon to his mouth by sitting on his lap, but it’s not like the both care about it.

When they finished their dish, Chanyeol was spinning Baekhyun and kissed him senseless again. The omega was of course getting aroused again. After they broke the kiss, Chanyeol was surprised to see the omega kneeling in front of him, pulling his pants down and cutely gulped when seeing his cock. Damn, how can Baekhyun be that cute, it should be illegal.

“Can.. Can I? Yeol?” Baekhyun stared at him from down there and Chanyeol just silently get his head and brought his face closer to his member. Baekhyun then licked and engulfed his cock eagerly. It was weird, Chanyeol could see that the omega was not that experienced, his move was clumsy, it felt good, but he honestly had better experience. It made him wished that he was the first, but he knows that it was stupid, and there’s no way he was the first. He distracted himself by bucking his hip to the Omega’s tight mouth. He could see Baekhyun chocked and he teared up a bit. Chanyeol ruffled his head and wiped his tears. Baekhyun then continue the ministration until Chanyeol told him to stop.

“Let’s take care of you again, hmm? Little Omega.” Chanyeol said and get Baekhyun up, leading them to his room again. And there, he mounted the omega again. With the omega being more confident right now and riding his cock on his laps while purring and buried his head on the crook of the Alpha neck that exerting the forest like wood and cinnamon scent that makes him felt secure. Baekhyun hoped that the heat will never subsides, so he could have Chanyeol for himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________

On the third day, Baekhyun woke up feeling extremely sore. He saw Chanyeol’s sleeping face and he blushed. Damn, it was truly a nice feeling to be taken care of with an Alpha that you like. They managed to have plenty of sex session and they never brought up about what they are doing even once. Baekhyun honestly didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. Today his heat has subsided completely. He knew that he couldn’t run from the talk forever. He knew that Chanyeol will probably said that it was a mistake, that he loved Seulgi and they shouldn’t do that, but after being so intimate with Chanyeol, he couldn’t help but feeling greedy and wanting Chanyeol for himself. This might be the last time he has a chance to share a bed with Chanyeol, his face saddened. He could swear to God that even if he manages to move on from the Alpha one day, he won’t be able to forget him. He fell too hard for the Alpha.

Baekhyun then inching himself closer to the Alpha and kissed his cheek, he would like to kiss his plump lips instead, but thinking that it might be inappropriate as he was not under heat influence and he will have no reason to justify his action. It’s stupid really, after 2 days of endless sex he still thought about being appropriate. He then got out of the bed and went to Chanyeol’s bathroom, he hoped he won’t mind of him using his personal bathroom. It might be the last time he could be this intimate with Chanyeol and as pathetic as it sounds, he wanted to used the Alpha’s bathing product to feel closer with him as he went home, broken hearted.

He was looking at himself for the first time after these three days and he was very embarrassed. There were hickeys, everywhere. On the crook of his neck, on his left clavicle, on his lower right belly, on his inner thighs, seriously when he looked at his inner thighs, he shuddered, damn it seems like he was violated by a wild animal. There were bite marks also. He then turned around and saw his butt cheeks were also bitten. The omega gasped. Damn, Chanyeol was crazy. Looking at all of the marks, Baekhyun felt as if he was Chanyeol’s.

He then went for having a quick shower, deep down, his mind flew to a certain Alpha, on how he holds him these two days, the way he took care of him, filling his hole, how strong the Alpha was. How strong his arms muscle felt when Baekhyun strongly held onto him. How his smell makes him felt small due to the strong powerful wild wood and forest scent the Alpha was emitting. Unconsciously his tear fell. ‘Ah, damn, Baekhyun, you can’t be too greedy, you are just fortunate to share these two precious days.’ He thought to himself.

He went out of the bathroom, stealing the Alpha’s shirt and wearing his own short pants as he went out the room and trying to cook decent food for Chanyeol. He actually would like to wear his own shirt, but Chanyeol kind of tore the buttons opened, so he used the Alpha’s oversized shirt, it was good, now he could wear Chanyeol’s stuff with a good reasoning.

The Alpha woke up with a mixed-up feeling, he heard noises from the kitchen and decided that it must be the little omega, cooking. Baekhyun must have regained his full conscience as of now as his heat supposedly subsided fully. Now he should talk, he hated it. He would like to have the omega for himself, but he couldn’t. He was not his anyway.

He willed himself to take a quick shower, which he sighed countlessly at the process. Damn, should he just deny his feelings and acted tough in front of Baekhyun? He bet it would be easier, he would also ease Baekhyun for not feeling guilty too. But that was not what he wanted. He wanted to go out, spin the little omega, got him on his embrace, kissing him senselessly and told him to leave his Alpha for him. He let out a dark chuckle, damn, he felt so pathetic.

When he was in the kitchen, he could see that Baekhyun was plating the dish and put it on the table. He just finished cooking.

“Oh, hey.” Baekhyun said timidly. “Hmm.. Let’s eat?” The omega asked. It was awkward as hell and Chanyeol just nodded and sit across where Baekhyun was sitting. It was weird for Baekhyun, he was to used to sit on the Alpha’s laps but now he was sitting on the hard chair. And when he lifted his head up a little, seeing the Alpha’s handsome face, he could feel himself felt so suffocated. Damn, this is sad. The tension was high and they were busying themselves with the food.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Chanyeol asked intently while still eating and Baekhyun just shook his head.

“I might be too harsh, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said again and Baekhyun shook his head again. “No, it’s all fine, I’m just sore.” Baekhyun said and continued to have his meal. No matter how long they want to hide and escape with the food, eventually the food was done and both of them was being silent.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said while playing with his fingers as if it was the most interesting thing. Chanyeol’s heart clenched painfully, Baekhyun sounded so formal. It was positive that the Omega want nothing from him anymore.

“Never mind, it’s okay. You have a bigger problem now, right? You have to talk to your Alpha and everything, I hope he was not being too harsh for you. About me, don’t worry, it was just sex after all.” Baekhyun shot his head up and look straight at Chanyeol’s eyes. He could see that the Alpha was smiling lightly as if he really meant his words and Baekhyun felt sick. Well, he knew that it was just sex for Chanyeol but hearing it directly it was extremely painful.

“Yes, it is.” He said with a voice on a verge of breaking. Then he stood up in a fast manner and Chanyeol confused at Baekhyun’s abrupt movement.

“Thanks again, I might have to go home now.” Baekhyun said and gave him a smile.

“Let me take you home.” Chanyeol said and stood up from his chair too.

“No, I can go home by my own.” Baekhyun said firmly.

“You must be tired, and it’s okay, really Baek, I could drive you home.” Chanyeol pull the omega hand and Baekhyun tried to broke his arm free from his hold.

“You don’t have to care so much; you also have an omega to explain everything with. Forget it, Chanyeol. I have my own feet.” Baekhyun said and glared at the Alpha with tears on his eyes. Chanyeol was surprised, well he felt that he discovered a lot of things he never knew this past two days about the omega. He didn’t expect the omega had a feisty side to. It actually succeeded to shut him up.

“Good bye Chanyeol, thanks for everything.” Baekhyun said and ran towards the door and vanish outside the door. Chanyeol only stared at the door longingly. Damn, he felt so empty.

He was getting back to his bed and would like to tell his parents that he has an urgent matter coming up and asked them to take care of his little Alpha one more night. But when he opened his messaging app, his stomach churned at Baekbeom’s chat. He trembled and open it.

Beomie:  
Hey jackass, be gentle, it was his first time after all.  
And don’t make him sad, I’ll kill you.

He checked that Baekbeom sent the message on the day he took Baekhyun’s home with him, the omega must have told him that he was with Chanyeol that day. Damn, now he felt like a fucking jerk. He then rushed at his door to go to Baekbeom’s house.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Kyungsoo was surprised on seeing a broken Baekhyun when he opened his apartment door. He gave his hyung a one over and his heart dropped. Was Baekhyun assaulted? Baekhyun was seeing Kyungsoo’s disheveled hair, his pants were reversed and seeing Jongin just behind him, topless, Baekhyun knew he was disturbing them having an intercourse. He then looked down and apologize.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly and he was about to turn away and flee, it hurts, it reminded him of the sinful act himself did with Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo was quick to hug him tight.

“Hey, hey Hyung, what happened. You were never a bother.” He said softly. He then peeked and saw Jongin smiled reassuringly.

“It hurts so much, Soo.” Baekhyun said hoarsely and sobbed uncontrollably.

After Baekhyun went in, the couple excuse themselves for some time to appear more presentable. And when they come back, Jongin was actually seeming very concerned.

“Hey, I’m sorry to asked, but.. you are not raped, are you?” He asked attentively and earned a nudge from Kyungsoo. The Alpha was surely very straightforward and seemingly didn’t have a filter. Baekhyun gave them a light smile and shook his head gently.

“No, it was Chanyeol.” Then he could see Kyungsoo gasped.

“I was waiting for my heat to come, I was going to Baekbeom’s house and going to crash there for my heat, because it’s going to be weird if I were to be in Heechul’s house. Heechul was still and unmated Alpha after all, my scent will affect him somehow. So, when I was in Hyung’s house waiting for my heat to come, I forget that I haven’t stocked up sweets. You know how essential it was, right? But when I went to the convenience store, I saw Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said and he bit his lips, trying to repress his tears that was about to burst again.

“It was on the verge on my heat and he was there, he got closer to me and I lost control of myself, I started to feel the slick came out and everything, he triggered my heat.” Baekhyun sighed. “Then, I hugged and kissed him. Damn, yeah, I know Soo, what a lowly move.” Kyungsoo frowned and hugged his hyung.

“No, no Hyung, it’s okay. It was heat. You can’t control yourself.” Kyungsoo assured him.

“I’m not quite sure about how it goes, it seems so fast, I kind of latched myself on to him quite desperately in the car, I guess. I remember sniffing him and let out whimpers, it’s so embarrassing. You might say I am the one who seduced him. Then what I remember is that I was below him.”

“How long were you there?” Kyungsoo asked.

“three days and two nights.” Baekhyun said, biting his lips.

“Omega’s got their conscience back even after first knot, right? I mean it’s very obvious that you got knotted more than once, it’s two nights, for God’s sake. So, in between of sessions, what did you guys do?” Jongin asked.

“He got so loving, to the point it was very easy for me to say that I felt like his. Like we were lover. He was whispering sweet nothings, get me to sit on is laps all the time. It felt real. But today when I woke up, feeling my heat subsided, I know that we going to have the talk.”

“So?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

“I know that nothing will change, like everything will be back to normal. He won’t even think of me as a potential partner. So I was.. sad when I woke up. I cooked for us and after he woke up too, we kind of sit and eat together, it was damn awkward, no more sweet nothings, no more hug and kisses, just silence until we sort of talk, and he told me nonchalantly that it was just sex. It was my first, Soo. He told me it was just sex. Damn. It hurts a lot.” Baekhyun said and he cried. Kyungsoo’s jaw hardened, what the fuck, the Alpha is truly a bad person. How can he told an omega, that sharing a heat was just sex. That’s too harsh.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Hyung. But he’s a jerk.” Jongin said. And even though he wanted to defend Chanyeol, Baekhyun knew he was not supposed too, even if he was hurt hearing people insulting Chanyeol, but what to do? He was crying due to the Alpha after all.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Baekbeom pounced on Chanyeol hard when he opened the door.

“Fucking finally, you deflowered our Hyunnie, huh?” Baekbeom asked playfully while he removed himself from the hug and patted the Alpha’s shoulder. The Beta smiled widely when he could pick up a lavender scent laced with wood and cinnamon from the Alpha’s skin. Chanyeol could feel a lump stuck on his throat. Fuck, he was doomed.

“Uh, where’s my Hyunnie?” The beta asked again.

“Uh.. He’s not with me.” Chanyeol said, avoiding his eyes.

“What the fuck? What.. What did you do to Baekhyun?!” Baekbeom asked histerically. Chanyeol gulped. Damn, he was really doomed.

“Maybe he went to his Alpha? Wait I have to check. I thought he’s here.” Chanyeol quickly turned away to escape and went to Heechul’s house. Baekbeom gripped his wrist and glared at him.

“Tell me what you did to Baekhyun. What the fuck did you do?” Chanyeol could see that Baekbeom was furious. Chanyeol sighed.

“Let’s sit. Please, try to keep your anger in until the end of my story, okay?” The Alpha pleaded with his gaze.

“I don’t promise that.” The Beta bit back and they sit on the sofa. “Try to keep it down, my pregnant spouse is sleeping.” Baekbeom said again. Chanyeol just nodded.

“I went here three days ago. I would like to come to your apartment, to asked of your blessing of chasing Baekhyun to be mine. I realized that he is whom I always need, and I fell for him without me knowing. I tried to get over him at first, because he has an Alpha already, but I can’t get over him. And you are my ex, it just seems unethical. So, I would like to ask your blessing. And listen on your opinion.” Chanyeol said and look at Baekbeom cautiously. The beta just rolled his eyes.

“He has no fucking Alpha, you dumbass.” Beta said and the Alpha groaned.

“He was with Heechul, Beomie, what are you saying, he even moved in together with the feminine looking Alpha.” Chanyeol said and glared at the Beta. Baekbeom then pulled the Alpha’s ear hard.

“He has a beta, they live together, the three of them!” It was Chanyeol turn to look at Baekbeom with wide eye.

“No fucking way, it means that Baekhyun is having a what? Is it a polygamy relationship? What the fuck, you know when I visited there, Baekhyun was sitting on the Alpha’s lap. They seem so intimate. To think that he has a beta and they all three lived together.” Chanyeol jaw hardened, Baekhyun worth more than that, maybe he was not happy so that Baekhyun was baring himself to Chanyeol on his heat? Chanyeol couldn’t understand. But the Omega’s relationship was so fucked up. Baekbeom’s hit to his head was making him return to reality.

“He is an omega, Yeol, Alphas and Betas love to be close to an Omega. It’s just how Heechul show affection, even his partner always does the same to Baekhyun, they cuddle together, sometimes the Beta was inviting Baekhyun to sleep on her lap and caress his head while watching TV too. They are a very physical couple, and they do the same to Baek, platonically.”

“What.. What the fuck.” Chanyeol widened his eyes and gave Baekbeom a stupid look.

“So, what did you do to my baby brother?” Baekbeom asked impatience.

“I was thinking of buying you something on the convenience store to get on your good side. Then I met Baekhyun, I think he was on the verge of his heat, and suddenly he was in heat when he saw me. And.. and he hugged and kissed me. My conscience told me that I should return him back to Heechul, but I took him home instead, and I took care of him.” Chanyeol said, being ashamed of himself. Baekbeom sighed.

“And?”

“And, I took care of him, when I didn’t take care of his heat, we eat, cuddle and sleep. That’s pretty much it, I avoid to talk about the heavy talk, I flirted a lot and he seems to like it too. I tried to enjoy the moment because I thought I will lose him when he is sober, sober. Like.. heat free.” Just listening to himself, Chanyeol felt very sick and he really detest himself. “It was a defense mechanism, I swear Beomie! This morning, when he was heat free, I thought he was gonna say that he regret it, that he has an Alpha, that it was a mistake et cetera so I decided I will be the one who said that to him. That.. that.. Oh God, I’m a jerk.” Baekbeom gave him a piercing glare.

“Tell me what did you say.” The Beta said in a stern voice.

“I said that it was just sex. Then he turned on becoming a feisty one. I would like to get him home but he refused harshly and he said that I didn’t have to care, and I have an omega that I have to explain too. But I broke up with her, actually. Because I realized I love him.” Baekbeom grabbed his collar and was about to punched him, he could see the Beta’s jaw tightened. He felt stupid actually for letting a Beta to do this to him, he felt humiliated but in the same time, he knew he deserved it. He looked at Baekbeom eyes directly, but apparently the beta couldn’t take his ex’s guilty face and he harshly let go.

“He planned to undergo heat at my Apartment, because Heechul is still an Alpha. Me and Hyeri was not home, we were going to the hospital for prenatal check. And surprisingly I got a chat with full of typo, saying that he was with you.” The Beta was eyeing Chanyeol hopelessly. “His heat will come anytime that day, he was on his verge, but I think he thought it was safe to go to the convenience store because it was near, and he thought his heat not going to come before night time. But seeing and smelling you must trigger his heat; he fell for you after all.” Chanyeol looked down, his eyes watered.

“He told me that you were confusing. Sometimes you were sweet, sometimes you were not, and the next thing he know, you were trying to give it a go with another omega. It must have hurt him tremendously, because I bet at first, he thought his secondary gender was the problem, he always hated being an omega, and thought you wanted a Beta, but then you want another omega, but it’s not him.” Baekbeom paused and looked at the pitiful Alpha. “He fell for you, but he thought he never have the chance. Then, knowing my brother, I think he will cherish the fact that he shared his heat with you, even though he thought he won’t have you, he will think it is enough. He was stupid and selfless anyway. He always failed to see how much he worth.” Chanyeol couldn’t contain the guilty feeling that suffocated him, a tear fell down his lap.

“Yeol, I sent him to you because I know you need an Omega, you are just too blind. I got him closer with you because I know he was the most loving Omega I knew. He will love you and Hyunwoo, he will raise Hyunwoo as his if you guys ended well. I wanted to give you both stupid asses your happy ending. What the fuck did you do?” Baekbeom asked in a soft painful voice.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said, he wiped his tears and looked at Baekbeom.

“I’m dense, Beom, as I always have. I took him for granted, you are right, he is a beautiful and loving Omega. I’m just too dumb for not realizing it sooner, even when I felt jealous when I saw Heechul together with him, I felt that my heart was burning and I would very much want to punch him, I didn’t realize that it was because I fell for him. He is perfect Beom, for me and Hyunwoo. I want him, and I will treat him better if I have the chance.” The Alpha smiled bitterly. “So, please.. tell me where do you think he might be, because I want to make this right.” Chanyeol pleaded to Baekbeom.

“Have you tried to call him?”

“Inactive.” Chanyeol sighed. “But I really want to talk to him now.”

“He only has two close friends, either Sehun or Kyungsoo. I think, he will be with Kyungsoo. Beware, he is feisty with Alphas. And after Baekhyun spilled his story, I don’t think he will be hospitable.” Baekbeom said and he grabbed a paper, writing the Omega’s address.

“Please make my baby brother happy. He has been through a lot.” Baekbeom said and smiled bitterly. Chanyeol nodded eagerly and hugged Baekbeom tight.

“I’m sorry.. I’m really sorry. I will make it right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I feel like I'm too attached with this fic.  
> Now I'm debating should I prolong this fic, or just end it.  
> It probably will only take 2 more chappies to end it.
> 
> The option is ended it and make like 2-3 chappies of one shot epilogues or prolong it to a certain point.  
> Please tell me your thoughts.
> 
> Thankiess..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyungsoo was being hostile towards the tall Alpha. Earlier, he heard his doorbell rang while consoling the older omega by cuddling. Sure, he was surprised, and he would like to yell at him, but out of nowhere, Kai was fast to yank him and put him behind his back, after all Chanyeol is an Alpha and if Kyungsoo challenged him, well, who knows what will happen, and it’s better to be safe than sorry.

“Umm, Hi, Baekhyun is here, doesn’t he?” Chanyeol said cautiously. Kyungsoo was still glaring at him behind Kai’s shoulder.

“I think it’s better for you to leave.” Kai sighed and said. He didn’t have any grudge towards the Alpha, but he knows as loving Kyungsoo is to Baekhyun, there’s no way his Omega not going to be feisty soon.

“He’s here, right? Let me meet him. I have something to say.” Chanyeol tried to give a sincere look but both of them didn’t budge.

“What are you going to do?! Do you want to hurt Baek Hyung again? What is wrong with you!” Kyungsoo burst and made his way to be in front of Kai, now, in the middle of both Alpha, and pushing his chest. Kai just gave a glare to Chanyeol, silently asking him not to make a move towards Kyungsoo.

“Look I don’t want to fight; I think I hurt him and I would like to apologize.”

“You hurt him; it’s not you think that you hurt him.” Kai nonchalantly said and scoffed. When Chanyeol was about to speak more, they heard a room being open and the small omega peeked and is spotted by the three men.

“Hmm..” Baekhyun didn’t know what to speak and is frozen on the spot. It would be weird to flee, but it would be also weird to welcome Chanyeol as if there’s nothing happened. Chanyeol then stride in between Kyungsoo and Jongin and ran to Baekhyun, he took his small hand in his and looked at Baekhyun’s surprised face.

“Baek, I want to talk to you, please?” Chanyeol shot him a pleading look and Baekhyun just stared at Kai and Kyungsoo. Even if Kai gave him a neutral look, Kyungsoo seem to have fire on his eyes. “Come on, just a little while, please? Then I will leave.” Baekhyun shrugged his big hands of him. And Chanyeol anticipate what comes next anxiously.

“Soo, is it okay if I talk with him, in the living room?” Kyungsoo seemed disapproving but he nodded and dragged Jongin with him to give them privacy.

“Hey, you don’t need to go to Kyungsoo’s house just to meet me. What happened?” Baekhyun said as he ushered the taller to sit in the living room sofa. It was so creepy, how it looked cheerful but the swollen eye defying the assumption. Maybe it’s his defense mechanism, Chanyeol thought.

“I am so sorry.” Chanyeol said. He tried to look as earnest as possible.

“You helped me on my heat, it was just sex, come on, what’s making you sorry?” The omega asked, still maintaining his cheerful expression.

“Oh God, stop saying that.” Chanyeol said seeming very pissed, he felt so guilty and it would be much easier if the omega was crying, he could apologize and the omega will listen to his explanation, but now Baekhyun is denying and he hates it.

“Come on Chanyeol, we passed the teenager state.” The Omega stared at the Alpha; eyes were uncertain, but seeming so obvious of trying to be. “Umm.. It’s only heat and sex.. Umm.. Thank you for taking care of me.” Once again, the omega tried to act cool but his pause between some words and the soft voice were far from confident.

“Fuck, your eyes are swollen, it means something, Baek.” Chanyeol glared at him until his eyebrow was furrowed and his eyes seem bigger than it should. He was unconsciously emanated stronger scent too. The omega were flustered of the dominant look, he knew that he should be scared right now, but strangely, he remembered of these last two days, he remembered how the Alpha dominate him, and him being surrounded by the Alpha scent, he bit his lips not to let out a moan, however he failed miserably as Chanyeol caressed his cheek with his big calloused hand and pressed gently surround his eye.

“I didn’t know it was your first. Fuck, I felt shitty right now.” Hearing it, Baekhyun as a very low esteem person immediately thought that it means Chanyeol was only guilty because it was his first, but damn, how did he know? Baekhyun felt so tired, he broke free from the hand caressing his face and pushed the hand far from him.

“What? How do you know that? It’s.. it’s not my first.” The omega felt out of his composure, and even if he defied the statement, the Alpha could feel the dishonesty.

“It doesn’t matter how I know. But I know, and I’m sorry.”

“No..” Baekhyun cleared his throat and regained his composure. ”I am always curious about how it would feel, you gave it to me. It’s okay Chanyeol, thank you so much.” Baekhyun said with a smile that seemingly looked too painful and too forced.

“Don’t mind me, I supposed you need to talk it out with Seulgi? Or.. actually, say nothing. It’s nothing after all.” Baekhyun let out a hollow chuckle, then he stood up and turn his back. “You should go home. I believe there’s nothing more to talk about.” When he was about to walk away, Chanyeol pulled his wrist, made the Omega stumbled and sit back down, his heart leaped and he looked at Chanyeol confusedly.

“It meant a lot to me! You don’t know what you are saying, and I broke up with Seulgi.” Baekhyun stilled at the Alpha’s outburst. His scent seemed so dominating, and mixing it with his uncertain heart, making him feeling insecure. Chanyeol sensed it and sighed, he inched himself closer to Baekhyun and caressed his soft white fluffy hair in between his fingers, which he could see Baekhyun becoming a lot less tense and leaned onto the Alpha’s big hand.

“I thought you have an Alpha, it breaks me, Baek. I thought it was only heat talking, and even after sharing your heat together, you would be back to be so unattainable. Knowing you, I thought you will be so guilty to tell me that you only used me, so I.. I decided to be the one who acted cool and saying that it meant nothing. Fuck, it meant a lot for me, little omega.” Chanyeol said as he leaned closer and pecked Baekhyun’s forehead. The omega shivered at the name he called him. Little omega does sounds nice.

“I thought that Seulgi is what I was searching in an Omega, but it’s you. You, who is loving, sincere, caring.. You.. who is a good listener for my rant, which could calm me and my kid in just a few seconds.” Chanyeol stared lovingly at the omega and tucked his hair behind his ear. “It’s you, the one who is not selfish, that always put me and my kid first, it’s you, Baek.” Chanyeol was about to lift up the omega face to look at him, but the omega was fast to beat him and he was hugged by Baekhyun instead. The omega’s face settled on his chest, and he felt hot tears on his chest with trembling Baekhyun. He hugged the omega’s crown and caressed his back softly.

“You meant a lot to me.” Chanyeol awkwardly bended down and whisper at his ear. The omega shifted a bit on his hold, his shirt’s collar slid down his shoulder a bit and he saw the hickey that he made. He felt overwhelmed by love and pecked the hickey on his nape. As much as he felt happy on being able to embrace Baekhyun close, he hated to hear the omega cried, so he pumped up his scent, hoping that Baekhyun could calm down.

“Calm down, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Silence was engulfing them both, Chanyeol still waiting for the Omega to talk, as he felt he has nothing to say anymore. He was also restless, how will Baekhyun respond on his confession. The musky lavender scent that he loved starting to get thicker and thicker. Chanyeol smiled widely, Baekhyun was feeling better, he felt that Baekhyun stopped crying but not letting go of his hug yet.

“If this is only a dream, it will be too cruel.” Baekhyun muttered. Chanyeol grinned.

“It’s not. Come on, tell me your side of story.” Chanyeol urged and pecked the omega crown again.

“I don’t know what happened, but I admire you, as a person, and as an Alpha. I think you are a strong person, but you are warm inside, and it warms my heart.” Baekhyun said as he snuggled his face deeper to the Alpha’s chest, feeling so embarrassed on confessing, he could bet that his cheek also reddened.

“But I am just me, you know? I’m just a burden, I thought it’s okay to just admire you from afar, and that you won’t even consider Omega. Before it was Beomie Hyung, and your ex wife which both are Betas.” Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun even tighter and Baekhyun sighed. “It’s just become too much when you said you wanted an Omega, you cheerfully tells me there’s this accomplish Omega which has a famous local clothing brand and whatever, I felt even more.. Yeah, just pathetic.”

“Hey, you are worth it Baek, sorry if you got that kind of conclusion.” Chanyeol was about to loosen his hug and saw the Omega on the face, but Baekhyun hid himself further on the hard chest. The Alpha was taking it as a clue that he didn’t want to be seen and let the Omega hid.

“Even if these three days means nothing to you, I regret nothing, you know? At least I could cherish it.” Baekhyun said and a pang felt on Chanyeol’s heart. Damn, what Baekbeom told him was right.

 _‘…..I think he will cherish the fact that he shared his heat with you, even though he thought he won’t have you, he will think it is enough. He was stupid and selfless anyway. He always failed to see how much he worth.’_ Was what Baekbeom told him and he hissed, there’s also slight change on his posture. Apparently, the Omega mistook the hiss as a confirmation and he felt his heart dropped.

“Are you sure you are not just being guilty? I mean, it’s really okay if you are.” The omega gripped on Chanyeol shirt and sniffed desperately, scared to hear the taller answer. Even if Chanyeol will leave him, at least, he had tried to memories his scent. But unexpectedly, it enraged the Alpha, he yanked Baekhyun’s hand and push him slightly to look at him straight in the eyes. His nose was flaring, eyes were fierce and dominating pheromone emanated from his body. Baekhyun whimpered and looked down.

“Look at me.” The Alpha cupped his face roughly and Baekhyun closed his eyes in fear. Chanyeol was cursing under his breath in frustration which intimidated the smaller, and he felt that his words can’t penetrate in the Omega’s mind and he hated it. He decided he will show him by action instead. He possessively attacking the omega’s neck, and adding a new hickey over the old one, making the Omega shivered and it felt like all of the strength in his body left him, Chanyeol then kissed the omega hard in his thin lips, Baekhyun gasped in surprised, he tried to took control and broke the kiss but Chanyeol was fast to bit the Omega’s thin lips lightly and relentlessly attacking it. When the Alpha finally broke the kiss, Baekhyun’s lips was swollen and he was left breathless. His drowsy and teary eyes look at Chanyeol blankly.

“I love you, Baekhyun, I left Seulgi because you were better than her. It’s you, Baekhyun. I didn’t feel guilty, I feel overjoyed that I could have you. I truly love you.” Chanyeol gripped the Omega’s bicep hard and stared at his eyes.

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun said again and avoid Chanyeol’s gaze.

“Fuck, what happened to you, why are you so fucking low in self-confidence? What should I do for you to believe me? I even go to Baekbeom to get you. If Baekbeom is not giving permission I have already prepared 1001 different ways to win his heart for giving a blessing for us.” Chanyeol said in a slightly high tone out of frustration.

“Because it’s too good to be true! And I don’t want to hope!” The omega yelled, his face was red. “After having you close these past three days, I felt greed growing within me for wanting you. And I am scared.” His eyes are glossy once again.

“Can I asked for you to try and believe me?” Chanyeol asked in a low voice. “I am being serious, Baek. This is not guilt, it’s real. Think about how I treated you when you are having your heat, remember about how I look at you, did you really think it was just sex?” Baekhyun ignored Chanyeol for a while and silent engulfing him. Chanyeol felt like he hated himself, if only they had this talk this morning, if only he was not being stupid and hurt the Omega, maybe it Baekhyun will not be this defensive.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun said after the excruciating long silence. “It’s just easier when I refused to believe. But I believe in you. I fell for you hard, Yeol. You are one great and warm Alpha.” The omega offered a smile and Chanyeol smiled back at him. “I will make you the happiest. Let’s go home.”

“Home?” Baekhyun asked, frowning his eyebrows.

“Yeah, home, where we could cuddle and have some more quality time. Don’t worry, Hyunwoo is with my parents, let’s have the rest of the day only for the two of us.” Chanyeol grinned and peck Baekhyun’s forehead. 

After seeing their Hyung smiling and telling them they would go to Chanyeol’s home, Kyungsoo and Kai let them go, but before they go, Kyungsoo stared with his most menacing eye and said in a low voice that makes Baekhyun cowered.

“I still hate you, Chanyeol Hyung. You better take care of him well.” Chanyeol felt unhappy to be threatened by an Omega, but he can’t do anything because he is at fault, so he just nodded, while Baekhyun’s small hand gripped his wrist as if it was an anchor for Chanyeol not to jump on his tiny friend. Chanyeol just grabbed his small hand and said calmly to Kyungsoo that was being back hugged by Kai, it seems the Alpha was also scared that Chanyeol will jump on his omega.

“I will, I will show you that I will be the best Alpha of my best capabilities for Baekhyun.”

___________________________________________________________________________

The Alpha felt content by the way the little omega snuggled close and settled on his chest, his short legs were trapping one of his leg and treat it like a bolster. It was comfortable, warm, and felt like home.

“Baekbeom always tell me that I’m dense. I think that was right.” Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun shifted his head to look questioningly at Chanyeol.

“You would never believe that even before Seulgi, sometimes I felt jealous of Hyunwoo because he had you close. But I never realized why. I thought it was just because I need emotional support and you could provide it, but you provided it for my son instead of me.” Baekhyun decided not to react on the statement, he didn’t know what to say, comfortable silent was between them until Chanyeol continued.

“I think I unconsciously initiate more physical contact with you too. It was just when you were gone, I realized that I could imagine you, and your scent, and the size of your body beside me, how I usually hug you close behind my kitchen counter for a while before I had my coffee, or some other little touch that I included on our interactions. Then I realized, I must have done a lot of physical touch with you until it was somehow ingrained in my memories. Then I started to realize that I missed you.” Baekhyun chuckled and he shift his body and encourage the Alpha to lied on his chest instead, reversing the position. Chanyeol gladly did. Best thing for an Alpha is to be spoiled by his Omega after all, because being an Alpha is tough, and they could only be vulnerable to their partners. Baekhyun started to caressed his head and it felt heavenly. The taller moaned in satisfaction, making the omega giggled.

“One day, you know, I saw Hyunwoo hugging an Omega when I fetched him from school. God, I thought I was having a heart attack. Then after he let go, he ruffled the omega’s head and holding her hand, I was at lost. I told him why did he does that, and he shouldn’t because we have to respect Omegas, only do that when you are lovers and so on, you know what he said?”

“’But Daddy do that to Baekkie Hyung too. Does it meant you don’t respect Hyung?’ I was so fucking surprised, you know, I felt scandalized.” Baekhyun then laughed out loud, until Chanyeol could feel the body beneath him shook due to the laughter.

“I shouldn’t laugh, and you might be pissed. But you know, you are quite touchy, and you did hug me every morning. Maybe Hyunwoo saw it and he thought it was a good idea to do so.” Chanyeol just groaned.

“But, help me to remember that I should reprimand him. He shouldn’t do that.” Baekhyun said.

“Yeah, but I don’t think you should, he told me he did that because he missed you, and I have told him that he couldn’t look for good scent replacement and treating another omega like that. I think he didn’t do that anymore.”

“I’m stupid and dense, Baekbeom were right. The day Heechul showed up for the first time to fetch you. I though he was your boyfriend, and I am fucking pissed. But I didn’t understand why. And I still pursue Seulgi, but,when you were gone and I was with Seulgi, I unconsciously kept on comparing you both too. When I had her close, I wished it was you instead, how your waist feels more fitting when I hug you. Or when she was sometimes cook on my kitchen, I started to imagine it was you instead, thinking that if it was you, I would be happier. Then I realized, that I love you, I like her a lot, but I fell for you.”

The hand that caressed Chanyeol’s head stilled, Baekhyun felt his heart beat faster and the Alpha sighed, he got his upper body to shift to hover above the omega. He then kissed the omega tenderly.

“Believe me when I said I love you. Because I am, and I won’t hurt you. Please open up to me, I want to know about you too.” The omega then smiled and patted his own chest again, silently told Chanyeol to lay down to be pampered again.

“I guess it was stupid, but you were always my type. When you were Baekbeom’s boyfriend, and I saw you for the first time when visiting my house, I was like.. Wow, Hyung is so lucky.” He shyly giggled.

“Then I remember I would flee every time you were home. Because I think any interaction with you would be awkward. I don’t think I love you by that time, it was just an attraction, I guess. I find you handsome and was my type. Oh God, this is embarrassing.” Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun was happy for a fact that Chanyeol head was on his chest and not able to see him.

“Continue please. It’s not embarrassing, I’m happy to hear that.”

“And one day I remembered that Hyung told me that you will be gone because you want to go overseas for university. He seemed down for a while, but then he told me that other than the physical deed, you guys were more of a best friend, he was not heartbroken, but just sad. It surprised me that months back he started to talk about you again. I was wondering how you would evolve and look like, because last time I saw you was more than a decade ago. Then he was also told me to be your babysitter. I need the money, so I took it.”

“And how do you find me now?” The Alpha asked and pecked the omega’s pectoral. Baekhyun lightly shuddered.

“I find you even more attractive than how you used to be.” The omega then caressed the Alpha’s muscly arms. “Look at this, it’s not used to be here.” He added while gazing at his arms in awe. Chanyeol laughed heartily.

“Oh, damn, Baek, you are cute.” Baekhyun smiled widely at the statement.

“Seriously, you seem a lot mature and dependable. You also have a kid. I think that’s.. yeah.” He said and blushed, he would like to say that Chanyeol seem hot, but too shy to say so.

“What? That’s what?” Chanyeol turned his head and look at Baekhyun’s blushing face. He then got himself beside the smaller, positioning his head in the same level as his and laid his head on the crook of the smaller neck.

“Never mind.” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Come on, what is ‘that’s.. yeah?’” Chanyeol gave a mischievous smile. Baekhyun shook his head as he refused to reply. The Alpha then tickle Baekhyun mercilessly, he was surprised at the alpha’s behavior and couldn’t help but laugh.

“OH GOD, stop.. Stop!” The smaller said while laughing and trying to push away the taller. But it was useless though, he was too weak for that.

“Will you tell me?” The Alpha teased and Baekhyun nod in a fast manner. He then stopped tickling and saw Baekhyun breathless, smiling face. This might be the first time he saw the Omega this happy and it made him extremely happy.

“Come on, tell me, you want me to tickle you again?” Chanyeol teasingly threatened him. The smaller punched him.

“Hot. I think you are hot.” The smaller mumbled and Chanyeol cooed at him.

“But I fell for you not because of your appearance, it was because I see how hardworking you are, how you love Hyunwoo, the effort that you are willing to give to make him happy, the way you never looked down to me just because I am an omega, how considerate you are like the way you tried to control your emotion as you angry because you know how it affects me and Hyunwoo. It’s because you are soft and warm, despite being an Alpha. You feel like home for me.” Baekhyun said while looking at Chanyeol, the Alpha smiled and kissed Baekhyun in hope to deliver all the appreciation for the smaller to feel.

“I love you, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said softly in the omega ears, and the omega whisper back. “Me too.”

“Yeol, I never define myself as an open person, I think I am not really used to share a lot of things about myself. But you could ask, I will try to answer.” The Alpha was happy to hear the Omega’s earnest offer.

“We have plenty of time to discover Baek.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Anything for my little pup.”

“little pup?”

“Because you are cute like one. And I always feel like I have to protect you all the time.” Chanyeol said and chuckled.

“God, it makes me feel like a burden.” Baekhyun smile faltered and Chanyeol quick to hug him tighter.

“You are never a burden. Little pup is extremely cute. What is your question?”

“What are we, Yeol?”

“I would like you to be my other half, to promise you I will make you the happiest as much as I could. To go through the thick and thin with me. To raise Hyunwoo together and have bunches of pups together. But we can start as Boyfriends, what do you think?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Baekhyun smile widely.

“I cannot wait to take you to dates and make you happy.” Chanyeol kissed him lightly.

“We can start with a sleepover tonight.” The Alpha said again, and saying it himself, makes him remember that Baekhyun has no lodging of himself. He lived with Heechul. Even though Baekbeom has assured him that Heechul is not Baek’s Alpha, he still felt grumpy, thinking about that.

“Baek, can you just live here from now on?” Chanyeol asked in a very soft and cautious way.

“What?” Baekhyun asked furrowing his eyebrows and shift his body to look at Chanyeol.

“I don’t like that you have to live with Heechul, we could live here, Hyunwoo will also be happy.” The Alpha gave a pleading look.

“Shouldn’t we take it slow? I mean I never really have a relationship before, but should you move in right away after you date?”

“Your circumstances are different, Baek. You don’t have a place on your own. I don’t want you to be with Heechul.” Unconsciously Chanyeol tightened his hug on Baekhyun and his fist was clenched. The smaller glanced at the hand circling at his waist, and noticed the clenched fist. He got the fist and intertwining with his hand, then he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss.

“Are you… being possessive?” Baekhyun asked and giggled. The taller just grunted disapprovingly.

“He used to chase me in college, but I never reciprocate his feelings, then he started to act like an older brother. It’s nice, having an Alpha brother. And I think he is soon to be mated with Momo. At least it’s the plan. So no, he doesn’t love me that way anymore. He just really cares of me.”

“The fuck, I still remember when you sit on his laps and frankly it makes me so mad. Where’s Momo at that time?”

“She has a sleepover at her friend’s, I think. No worries, they treat me like a pack you know, and I’m an omega, so they like to spoil me a lot.”

“There’s no pack, it’s modern life. You’re mine, little omega, I hate sharing.” Baekhyun could smell the wood scent thickens and his face blushed. He loves jealous and possessive Chanyeol. Feeling a bit happy by his effect on the Alpha, he decided to be more challenging.

“But I love Heechul Hyung though.” Feeling enraged by the Omega’s statement, Chanyeol hover above Baekhyun and attacked his collarbone and nape, he grazed his teeth on the vein on his nape, which is originally the location of the mating mark. Those location was very sensitive to an omega, it effectively made Baekhyun shuddered and surrender.

“Tell me who do you love again?” Chanyeol whisper at his ears. The omega let out a whimper.

“You. I love you, Yeol.” Baekhyun said and circling his arms on Chanyeol’s neck. The taller gave him a smug grin, he was actually tempted to force the smaller to agree for moving in by exerting his Alphaness, but he decided it’s no good, he wanted Baekhyun to really want to resides with him, without any force. Chanyeol shrugged his hands and sat up on the bed, earning a questioning stare of the smaller.

“I want you to live with me, but I don’t want you to say yes just because I influence you with my Alpha pheromones that makes you submit unconditionally. I want you to actually want it.” Chanyeol caressed his hair softly. Baekhyun heart blooms, Chanyeol was really a great Alpha. Baekhyun sat up and pecked his lover’s cheek.

“I have a few concerns though, I mean, if we live together, we have to come clean to Hyunwoo. And I’m here all the time, you have to tell your friends and family about it too. Are you sure?” Chanyeol gave him a flustered look.

“What do you mean? Of course, we are going to come clean to Hyunnie. He loves you already it’s not a problem. And I think my friends and family will just be happy for me. Why are you so concerned?” Baekhyun didn’t know how to explain without angering the Alpha, they are new to this relationship, how if Chanyeol regretted the relationship and decided to go part ways? It’s going to be a mess. Hyunwoo will also be impacted badly. And actually, he was not ready to meet Chanyeol’s family. He heard from Baekbeom that his sister was a strong feisty Alpha, it scared him.

“I think it’s wise for us not to be so public about it, you know? How if we don’t work out? Have you thought about how it will impact Hyunnie?

“We will make it work Baek, we are in this together, and it gonna be real suck if I’m gonna lose you. Don’t say bad things, it was just the start of our relationship.” Chanyeol tucked his hair behind his ear, smiling earnestly.

“Besides, it’s life, love, nobody can predict shit, let’s just try our best to be with each other, okay? I love you.” Chanyeol said genuinely, it moved Baekhyun’s heartstring, then he leaned into the other’s wide palm and kissed it.

“So, we could tell Hyunnie that we are boyfriend?”

“Yes, and move in with me, tomorrow I can introduce you to my family while we pick up Hyunnie. I mean I know it’s Monday, but I already take my annual leave for tomorrow. After, I could drop you for your training?” Baekhyun’s heart beats faster, he really didn’t want to meet Chanyeol’s family this fast.

“Tomorrow, I have a part time work in the morning at 8, and I will go straight to the company, to train. So, I guess I cannot come with you to fetch Hyunwoo.”

“You have a part time job?” Chanyeol asked with his eyes widened.

“Uhh.. Yeah? I mean I want to do something, even though Baekbeom gave me allowance, I don’t want to be useless.” Baekhyun pouted.

“I don’t want you to work, it’s too hard. Come on, you are my boyfriend, I could provide for you. I hate to see my omega fell sick, and you are going to take care of Hyunwoo too, you are going to faint due to exhaustion.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol disapprovingly.

“I don’t want you to provide for me, it makes me hate myself for being even more useless.”

“You bring life to this house, Baek, what do you mean by useless. Not everything could be measured by money.” Baekhyun pouted.

“Come on, love. Reside with me, stop working on your part time. Let’s make a home.” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up when the word home is mentioned. Home, a long-lost possession, he wanted to have a home again. His very own. So, he nodded upon agreeing.

“Okay I will move, but let me have some days, I have to quit my part time job first, telling Heechul Hyung about this, and packing my things so I could move in here.”

“Okay, I will give you three days. Tomorrow I’m going to drop you off to your work and fetch Hyunnie at my parent’s. Three days, then promise me you come back here, to home.” Baekhyun smile widely and hug Chanyeol.

“Sure, Alpha, home.”

___________________________________________________________________________

Heechul has been smirking at the sight of Baekhyun fidgeting anxiously even when Kibok, his overactive dog was in the smaller’s legs, asking for attention. Momo was slapping him on the chest.

“Ya, Oppa, stop being mean, he was so anxious that you will do mean stuff to his Alpha.” Momo said and left him to hug Baekhyun.

“I will punch him if he does stupid shit later.” Momo whispered at Baekhyun and he let out a whine.

“It’s Heechul Hyung, how can I be rest assured.” Baekhyun pouted and gave out a desperate sigh.

Even though Baekhyun promised Chanyeol to move in within three days, but at last, he was only having a time to move in now, as in a week after. Baekhyun was turning him the resignation letter on his part time job, but the boss need at least until the end of the week to find a replacement, so he didn’t have time at all because he was busy with work and training. He was happy that at least Chanyeol visited him on his part time job twice this week, just to grab coffee and fetched Hyunwoo. Baekhyun knows that Chanyeol already has coffee in the morning, and he kind of know that Chanyeol come to his part time job not for coffee but more onto seeing him. That makes his heart swelled, especially when the Alpha was about to leave the café, he always ruffled Baekhyun’s hair, and whispering sweet nothing which ended with I love you.

As he expected, Heechul wanted Chanyeol to come and asked for a permission sweetly to him to take his beloved Kyoongie out from his house and moved in with the Alpha. Baekhyun has addressed this to Chanyeol and expected the Alpha to refuse, but he just grunted but he said yes not long after. It’s not because Chanyeol suddenly feels that Heechul was the nicest person on earth, but he knew as bad as it sounds, Baekhyun came in a package with Heechul, Momo, Baekbeom, Kyungsoo even Sehun. He really has to licked some ass because they really love the Omega. Well, Chanyeol could understand. Baekhyun was really loveable.

A loud bell resonated in Heechul’s house, the little omega jolted and abruptly stand to open the door. He knew that Chanyeol going to stand just behind it. He shot a last pleading look at Heechul and finally open the door. Even before opening the door, the whole situation has cracked Heechul up.

“I miss you.” Baekhyun muttered sheepishly and it earned an ear to ear smile from Chanyeol, he then pulled the Omega closer and pecked his forehead. The omega quickly pushed him away and looked down. Knowing how shy the Omega is, Chanyeol was not even a bit offended. Baekhyun hold Chanyeol’s hand, well actually he was gripping on three of his fingers with his small pretty hand, the Alpha can’t help to think that it is very cute.

Heechul cleared his throat and he could see Chanyeol tried to give a sincere smile towards him. At least he tried, keyword, tried. He glanced at the hand Chanyeol was offering to be shook, and shake it lightly with a mischievous smile.

“Long time no see.” Chanyeol said and before Heechul could give any stupid remark, Momo barged in between them and get Chanyeol’s hand from her boyfriend to shake it.

“Oppa, I’m Momo, Heechul’s beta. Nice to see you, Baekhyun talked about you a lot. Nice to see you for the first time.”

“Oh really? I’m flattered.” Chanyeol said with a light chuckle. Then Baekhyun was inviting them to the dining room to eat brunch, according to their promise.

Feeling territorial over Baekhyun, Chanyeol pulled him closer by dragging the smaller’s chair and pecked his kiss and letting Heechul and Momo to watch. Of course, Heechul comment on it.

“Ah, the new alpha boyfriend like PDA, I see. It seems that you don’t care that it’s not your own house?” Heechul raised his brow and smirked. Momo nudged and glared at him which Baekhyun just cleared his throat. The two Alphas’ pheromone were pumping from both sides. Chanyeol just cackled and threw a light remark. “Well, I just love him too much, sorry.”

It was weird, and kind of awkward during their brunch, as Heechul saying a remark or two which will make Chanyeol pissed on purpose. Chanyeol was still trying to get back with all smiley, and Momo with Baekhyun continuously trying to cheer up the vibes.

But as their dished were finished, it seems that Chanyeol couldn’t take the offending remarks anymore. Heechul had thrown remarks about how it must have been nice to have Baekhyun because he is selfless, and will be perfect to be paired even with selfish Alpha. And the next one, he was asking about what did he think about Baekhyun, and the younger Alpha didn’t understand on why the conversation ended on how Heechul said ‘It must have been nice to be with Baekhyun, you have a free babysitter now.’ He said it lightly but even Baekhyun gasped and glared at his Heechul Hyung.

“Wow, it seems that you are being too Shady, ain’t you?” Chanyeol asked and he forced out a chuckle to be seen as a light remark. Momo and Baekhyun were truly speechless, the two Alpha’s scent were getting so thick and dominant, it’s repulsive because it was mixed, it made them lightheaded. But the difference though, Baekhyun felt like he can’t interfere, while Momo glared at her lover again and punched his bicep, and Heechul let out a scowl.

“Tell me, are you up for an Alpha talk? Chanyeollie?” Heechul asked and he emphasized when pronouncing his name, it sounds so mocking.

“Hyuuunngggg.” Baekhyun whined and pouted, he was about to plead for him to drop it, but Chanyeol put his hand on top of his omega’s, squeezing it lightly as though he wanted to give the smaller a reassurance.

“Yeah, Alpha talk sure.” Chanyeol’s jaw tensed and Momo was whispering to Heechul, a warning on not being too harsh, while Baekhyun was whispering to his Alpha he loves him and please be patient, for him, he also didn’t forget to go over to Heechul and gave the older a puppy eyes, then he whispered softly, making sure that Chanyeol didn’t hear.

“Please, I love him, Hyung.” Then he and Momo left the room for only both of them. The moment they both exit, Heechul gave him his infamous smirked, and Chanyeol’s jaw hardened.

“If I don’t know any better, I think you are jealous of me.” Chanyeol gave a challenging look and scoffed.

“I’m not jealous, come one, I have a wonderful beta already.” Heechul said and he rolled his eyes. Chanyeol sighed.

“Okay, shoot.” Chanyeol laid back to the backrest of the chair and crossed his hand.

“Baekhyunie is pure, Chanyeol. He is selfless and full of love. I cannot just let any Alpha that he like snatched him away for babysitting purposes. It’s unfair for him.” The elder said with a piercing glare.

“Come on, he cannot even babysit my kid because he has training. You know it’s not due to that purpose.”

“But Hyunwoo love him, and you know how Alpha and Omega works. Even if the kid never sees Baekhyun as his potential omega lover, but even as his omega parents or friends, as long as he loved him, he will still listen to Baekhyun well, he will try to protect and make Baekhyun happy all the time. It’s becoming so easy for you to control him through Baekhyun, because Alpha Dad and Son relationship without beta or omega to keep it balanced will not be possible.” Chanyeol sighed and felt like loosing already. What Heechul said was true, now he is thinking about how to make the elder believe.

“At first, I never saw Baekhyun as something else. He was just a cute Omega that happens to be my ex’s dongsaeng and is good with kids. And I always think he is out of reach because he is related to my ex, you know, it’s unethical.” Chanyeol said gently while smiling, his wide eyes offering a genuine look.

“And I took him for granted, I can’t deny that. He is always a great person; he took care of me and my kid earnestly. I know that it is part of his job, but I always feel he provided more than he should have. Then crossed the line, I asked for a hug, indirectly asking him to scent calmed me, gave him lingering touches here and there. Seriously, I am not fully conscious about what I did; I’m a jerk.”

“He’s sincere, and that’s rare. He gave you and your kid love, and when you crossed the line, I bet he hope for more.” Heechul said and he massaged his temple.

“I understand now, for real, I learnt about my feelings since you fetch him for the first time, and I wonder why does it hurts. I’m becoming grumpy and overly territorial the next day he came to work with your tee.” He grimaced at the thought and he continues.

“Then he quits, and everything, literally everything fell out of place, and I started to realize that I missed him, I even started to imagine him when Seulgi is close, it’s a mess. But frankly speaking, I could understand how you can’t believe me right now. But I will try to prove to you, as long as we are together, and I really want to make it a lifetime.” The younger Alpha said determinedly.

“Our Kyoongie is not the type who fool around. Why do you think he is still untouched? If he knows a guy who like him but only wanted to fool around, no matter how he likes the person, he will avoid it. He’s also the nicest person on earth, the downside is that he is having too low self-esteem, so he needs a person who loves him and treated him as he should be. He will accept any wrongdoing you know, because he is too selfless.” Heechul said with such deep gaze, without a smirk, without a challenging look. He said it to the younger Alpha to know, that he really cares. Chanyeol only listen intently without disrupting.

“I don’t love him in a romantic way anymore, it’s kind of change become a platonic love, but he is important for me, he is the closest of a pack if I define him to be one. I met him when I have my master degree, when he attended university, and he was the purest, still is, actually, and he kind of need protection. On that time, it’s a few years after his parents passed away. He always looked down and unsettled. Maybe that’s why I care of him. So, please make him happy.” Chanyeol surprised that he received a request, and not an order, Heechul is an older Alpha after all. He just realized how genuine his love for his omega.

“I understand, I will always keep trying to make him the happiest.” Is all Chanyeol could say. “Is.. Is there anything else?” The younger asked and Heechul shook his head.

“Just make sure you make him happy.” Chanyeol answer with a nod.

After the talk, he and Heechul went to the room where Baekhyun and Momo is residing, his smiled when the omega went to him quickly and hug him, while clutching his shirt with his small hands.

“I’m okay.” The Alpha whispered and ruffled the omega’s hair. Baekhyun looked at Heechul and Chanyeol repeatedly, he also tried to sniff the air to find a strong dominating pheromone, but he found none, and he exhale the breath he didn’t know he hold.

“Let’s go home, we’re being too long, Hyunnie is home alone.” Chanyeol pecked the omega’s crown.

“And let’s tell him about my new boyfriend.” Chanyeol whispered again, Baekhyun was blushing, and they went home, to meet the little Alpha.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your input. Please drop your comment. And if you don't mind, follow me on twitter, @baconyeolmae.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At first, Hyunwoo was thrilled to know that Baekhyun will stay together with them. He also whines at Chanyeol, asking him if he was joking to him because if he is, it’s going to be so cruel. Both lovers just laugh and said that it was real. The little Alpha then clunk to the Omega happily and he demanded for the Omega to sleep with him every night. There, the Dad seems unhappy, his brows furrowed and he finally told Hyunwoo that Baekhyun was his boyfriend, so he will sleep with Chanyeol instead. Hyunwoo was more surprised than pissed. Because he didn’t expect that his dad’s boyfriend is his favorite person, momentarily he forgot the fact that Chanyeol forbid him to sleep with Baekhyun every night.

“Dad, so.. so, how about Seulgi?” Hyunwoo asked, staring at the two adults with curious eyes.

“She was my girlfriend, then we broke up. Now I date Baekhyun. Seulgi now a friend only, not girlfriend.” Chanyeol said confidently and look at Baekhyun’s eyes deeply, feeling the intensity of the gaze, Baekhyun slapped Chanyeol’s chest.

“Hyunnie likes Baekkie Hyung more than Seulgi, Baekkie Hyung best!” Hyunwoo exclaimed while doing a random dance which mainly consist of him shaking his butt and Baekhyun bite his ass, it’s just too cute he couldn’t resist.

“But, Dad, lovers will marry, right? Right? Baekkie Hyung will be my Appa?” Baekhyun chokes and Chanyeol cleared his throat.

“One day, he will, one day.” Chanyeol said and pecked his kid’s temple, avoiding the Omega’s eyes. He felt so shy in a sudden. Whilst actually, Baekhyun was happy Chanyeol didn’t see his jaw slightly drops and how it made him looks dumb.

During the first week, honestly it felt surreal to everyone. To Chanyeol, Baekhyun even Hyunwoo. Chanyeol still couldn’t believe that Baekhyun is his. Every morning, instead of wearing his own neat shirt, as he used to when he was still a baby sitter, now he is preparing the breakfast with the Alpha’s oversized shirt that engulfed him and make him look smaller than it should, with his unruly hair sticking all over the place. But in Chanyeol’s eyes, that what’s perfection and home look like. The Alpha still feel it’s so surreal, the fact that he could kiss and hug Baekhyun just because he can, because he is his.

Hyunwoo was the most insecure one. Even if he didn’t say it out loud, Baekhyun could sense the desperation on his voice when he asked the elder every time, he dropped the little Alpha to the kindergarten.

“Baekkie Hyung, we will meet again at night, right? Hyunnie and Dad will fetch you from the agency, and Baekkie Hyung will be home tonight, right Hyung?”

The Omega always make sure to pump out more calming scent for Hyunwoo before he left the kindergarten. Assuring him that yeah, he won’t go anywhere. Hyunwoo and Chanyeol were now his home. It’s kind of sad, Baekhyun know the kid being so insecure because he was being happy right now and scared to be left like his mother left him. At first Chanyeol didn’t know how insecure his little Alpha was. But on the weekend, which Chanyeol said he would take the family to Lotte World, the little alpha only smile lightly and said to him.

“Dad, Hyunnie don’t need Lotte World anymore. If Baekhyun will not leave forever, it’s okay for Hyunnie not to go to Lotte World ever.” The little Alpha said with a low but confident voice.

“Hey, hey Hyunnie you can have both. We can go to Lotte, and stay there together in the hotel I promised, also together with Baek, Baek will not go everywhere.”

“Hyunnie is scared. How if Hyunnie got too excited and be naughty. Will Baekkie Hyung leave us?” Chanyeol was not expecting his little Alpha to think that far about the matter. He felt his heart broke, if somebody was to be blamed for his kid behavior, it’s all on him and Rose, his ex-wife. Without saying anything he crouched down and hug the little Alpha close to him.

“Oh God, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol said and he tried not to cry. “Baek will not go anywhere, Hyunwoo. If you are naughty maybe he will be mad or sad and chastised you, but that’s it. He’s with us, he won’t leave.”

That night, Chanyeol hug Baekhyun closed in the bed and brokenly told him about how insecure Hyunwoo was and how it made his heart broke. The omega assured him that it’s not his fault and they will try to make it work.

That weekend, before they go to Lotte World, Baekhyun had a little talk with the little Alpha, assuring him that he loves him, that he will try his best to be there with him, and even if he will be naughty, he will still be there and guide him to be able to be a good boy again. Hyunwoo cried silently on Baekhyun’s shoulder. He also whispered a shaky “I love Baekkie Hyung.” More than five times and it broke the omega too. The little Alpha had a scar in his heart due to his family happenings and he really hope he could help him heal.

After the Lotte world happenings, which is the first family bonding time. All of them felt happy, and content. It brought them even closer too. At first Baekhyun was really hesitating about PDA in front of Hyunwoo. But it seems five years old nowadays is not that innocent anymore. The day they went to Lotte World, they saw so many lovers having a date, which were very confident showing PDAs. And Baekhyun felt shock when Hyunwoo asked them with his wide innocent eyes.

“Dad, why you don’t hug Hyung’s waist like that?” He then pointed to a lover near them. Chanyeol then laugh.

“Why are you asking?” The Alpha asked.

“Because lovers do that. Look.” The little Alpha said and pointed to many directions of various lovers. Baekhyun was quick to stop Hyunwoo from pointing people.

“Hey, it’s not really polite to point at people like that, Hyunwoo.” The omega said gently. Knowing that the Omega will try to avoid the topic again, Chanyeol was fast to hug him on the waist and peck his crown. Making him stunt and blushed while Hyunwoo seem very happy, he even went as far as clapping his hands. Chanyeol was happy by his son’s little push, he likes PDA, but Baekhyun just always too reluctant and shy, forbidding him to touch him in front of Hyunwoo. But they live with Hyunwoo, and sometimes it frustrates the Alpha for not able to touch his omega freely.

“See, Pup, even Hyunwoo wants me to keep you close.” Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun just slapped him on his chest lightly.

Baekhyun just sigh in resignation on the PDAs, but deep down, he felt happy with the attention the Alphas gave to him. True to Chanyeol’s promise, they went to the themed hotel in Lotte World, and they all sleep in the same bed. It was Hyunwoo’s happiest day of his 5 years living in this world, he claimed.

In the morning, Chanyeol unusually woke up the earliest and stared at the two most precious persons in their bed, with Hyunwoo in the middle of him and the omega. After almost a year, having a divorce and averagely chaotic live, this seems a lot like bliss. He kissed all over Hyunwoo’s face, making the little Alpha woke up, he then groaned but smile found on his small lips, knowing that he surrounded by his favorite people.

“Kiss Hyung until he wakes up too.” Hyunwoo said lazily with eyes still half closing and Chanyeol smiled. He then peppered kisses on the Omega’s face, he soon wakes up too, but without opening his eyes, he circled his arms to Chanyeol’s neck and lazily kissed him on the lips. The Alpha’s shocked and couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the kiss, well aware of the little Alpha which watch them with curious eyes. Hyunwoo shrieked and Baekhyun fluttered his eyes opened, seeing both Alpha’s scandalized look, he blinked his eyes a few times and finally realizing what actually happened, he pushed Chanyeol, he sat up on the bed and kept on hitting the Alpha’s chest. Chanyeol just laughed and Hyunwoo’s face flushed.

“Yeoooolll, I hate you.” Baekhyun whined.

Well, even if the little Alpha was shocked, since that day, he still asked his Daddy to act sweetly to Baekhyun, even asking them to kiss every morning before Baekhyun send the little Alpha to school.

For Baekhyun, he was always happy and insecure. He was happy of his life now, having Chanyeol and Hyunwoo were amazing. Every hug and kisses from Chanyeol made him feel sheltered, as if he will be safe forever. When they make love, Chanyeol make sure that he made Baekhyun felt like he was the most important thing in Chanyeol’s life, he felt treasured.

But Baekhyun had a very low self-esteem. He was never confident about himself. Sometimes when he looked all over the house and see Chanyeol and Hyunwoo, he wondered until when he would be able to keep these as his. He always scared that Chanyeol will get tired of him and find somebody else. After all, it’s too good to be true.

These days, after two weeks or so living together with The Alphas, Chanyeol was getting promoted. He was very thrilled to know. At first, he thought he was going to be reprimanded when his boss called him to the office, reprimanded for bringing his Alpha kid to his office nearly every day. But no, he was getting promoted instead. The boss didn’t care about Hyunwoo being there as long as Chanyeol perform well and as his boss said, he was beyond expectation for the past year, despite many things happening. He will get a larger office with his own secretary.

Now, that’s the problem, Chanyeol will have a secretary, it will be a beta or Omega work, because there is no way in hell Alpha will do secretarial work. And the thought made the Omega anxious, Chanyeol will spend a lot of time with that person, and by observation, he could see that Chanyeol was a person who could fall in love when he is used to the person. How if the Alpha getting used to the person and fell for them? It’s scary just to think about it.

As always, dance training was hard on Baekhyun. He always cursed himself for having stupid awkward limbs that was not able to move as flexible and smooth as others. Also, he was yelled at for having a tensed and not confident expression. Like, how could he act confident, he’s Baekhyun, he was just an ordinary Omega.

“Yah Baekhyun, no, smirk, I said smirk.” Baekhyun tried to fumble on his move while smirking. But it’s not really smirking, it’s just an awkward twitch and the trainer seem so frustrated.

“Okay stop dancing just look at the mirror and try to smirk.” The trainer gave him a hard glare that made Baekhyun felt even smaller. He looked at himself and just how to be sexy, his eyes were droopy and small, his nose was not straight and defined and his lips were to thin. Just how on earth he could be sexy? If the trainer was not giving him a piercing glare, he was ready to pulled his own hair.

“Look, see my expression, and try to copy, okay?” The trainer sigh in resignation and went beside Baekhyun. He smirked invitingly to the mirror and tilt his head to see if Baekhyun observe it. Then he did the dance move while smirking the same way he smirked just now.

“See, Baek, you can do many sexy expressions. People’s face was all different. Their best face features are different. Their good angle also varies. Now tell me what’s good about your features, and tell me what’s your best angle.” The trainer gave a challenging look as if he knew that Baekhyun will not able to answer it. But it’s true. Baekhyun felt so nervous being pressed like this and he swallow the invisible lump on his throat.

“Uhh..” Baek found himself not able to utter a word, he didn’t know what is best. Even his body was weird. His hips were too wide for a guy.

“That’s exactly what I thought. You didn’t know. I want you to tell me what is your best features, best body part, and best angle by Monday, please spend your weekend reflecting on it. Maybe you can discuss with your Alpha or whatever.” Baekhyun just nod with guilty eyes, the trainer gripped the omega’s shoulder upon giving encouragement.

“Look, I don’t think I should tell this to you, but I believe that I could believe you won’t blabber to any person on this agency.”

“Well, it’s not that I’m close with anybody.” Baekhyun scratched on his nape. Because he was the older of the bunch, usually people feel intimidated to approach him. Even if he offered some smiles and some of them went soft on him, but due to the age different, it was quite awkward too. Their humor and topics were different, he could relate more with the trainers which pretty much was his age.

“They are really observing you, Baekhyun. Because your voice is perfect for R&B’s and you are one of a kind. We would like to make a R&B soloist, all the vocal trainers had sent feedback and said that it must be you. But the dance trainer, including me, we chose someone else because you can’t Baek, you are not there yet. The problem about you lays on your confidence, if you already have it, I think you can do it within 1-2 months, I believe. So, please, work on it. You could be debuting on next year, like eight months from now.” Hearing his trainer’s word, he really didn’t know what to say.

“They will decide in 2 months so please, get a grip on yourself. You are also already old, Baek. You’re 29 this year. Time is running out.” The omega found himself low spirited. The mood carries even after Chanyeol picked him up with Hyunwoo.

It doesn’t matter how Hyunwoo eyes lit up as usual as he saw Baekhyun, or how Chanyeol being extra sweet by giving him a macaroon box in the car because he knows that dancing was not the Omega’s forte. But he still can’t be his usual cheerful self.

“Is Baekkie Hyung sick? Hyunnie will feed Baekkie Hyung macaroons. Get better Hyung.” Hyunwoo said when he sensed that he was not as responsive as usual. Then he sloppily opened the macaroon box.

“I’m just tired, not sick. Thank you Hyunnie.” Baekkie said and he ate the macaroon which shoved to his mouth. At least he loved the attention from the little Alpha on his lap. He could feel Chanyeol glanced worriedly at him and he brought his hand to play with the Alpha’s ear for a while and gave an assuring smile as wide as he could while chewing the macaroons.

“You sure only tired, Pup?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah, Yeol. It’s physically tiring and mentally draining. The usual.” Baekhyun shrugged.

When they arrived home, Baekhyun would like to have a brighter mood before facing Chanyeol. So, he quickly stuck himself with the little Alpha and took him to his bedroom. As usual, the little Alpha told him about his day to the omega. Now he was running to his backpack to brag about his homework.

“Look! Look! Baekkie Hyung. Hyunnie did it prettily today!” He exclaimed as Baekhyun smile when looking at the little Alpha’s writing homework, well it’s prettier than usual. Baekhyun proudly ruffled his head. Then Hyunwoo flipped to another page and Baekhyun saw pretty writing of ‘Byun Baekhyun’ on that page, followed by a row of Hyunwoo’s scribbly writings. He laughed.

“Who’s teaching you? The one wrote this ‘Byun Baekhyun’?” The omega asked, pointed on the pretty writing of his name, he could guest that it’s not Chanyeol. His writing was not like this.

“Oh! Dad’s new secretary! She is very nice and pretty; the name is Tiffany. Then when she asked about my favorite person, I said it’s you, and she helps me by teaching how to write your name.” The omega can’t focus on what Hyunwoo said and focused on the fact that Chanyeol’s new secretary was effectively working already. He just stared to spaces blankly.

“Hyung, Baekkie Hyung, are you okay?” The little Alpha’s palm touched Baekhyun’s forehead. “Not warm though.” Hyunwoo muttered again.

“I’m okay, Hyunnie. Hyung is okay.” Baekhyun said and tried to regain his composure.

“But, but Baekkie Hyung’s face is whiter, like.. it’s pale.” Hyunwoo pouted. “I will call Dad.” He muttered and ran to go to his and Chanyeol’s bedroom. Crap, he really didn’t want Chanyeol knowing about his feeling though. He tried to catch Hyunwoo but his fatigue legs after dance training were not enough to catch him. Chanyeol were taken aback to see Hyunwoo barging on his room when he was only on his boxer and Baekhyun’s face flushed on seeing the Alpha underdressed state. It’s cute though, even after some love making the omega was always bashful.

“Daddy! Hyunnie thinks that Baek Hyung is sick.” Hyunwoo said as he slapped his Dad’s knee while pointing at his favorite omega. Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun and the omega averting his gaze.

“I’m not sick.” Baekhyun muttered. He saw Chanyeol approaching him.

“I will take Hyunnie to bed. Showered while I do that? We can talk after.” He whispered and peck his lips. Baekhyun just pushed him away slightly, being shy as usual while Hyunwoo squealed. The Alpha then grab a shirt, wore it and carried his kid to his arm and left Baekhyun to shower.

The omega sighed. Everything seems to be depressing today. He tried to have his hot shower as soon as possible and he open Chanyeol’s wardrobe to find a comfortable shirt to be his pajamas. Well actually, wearing the Alpha’s shirt is his most favorite thing when the day ends. He also can see the satisfied grin when Baekhyun use his lover’s shirt. There’s one day he saw Baekhyun wear his own shirt and he sulked, until the omega changed for his, then he was happy again.

After he dried his hair, he patiently waited for Chanyeol while hugging the bolster. Having nothing to do, his mind drifted into a more depressing thought. He then scrolled Chanyeol’s Instagram, cursing himself for being so curious and he looked at the followers’ section, searching for the name Tiffany, or Tifanie, or Tiffanie, but nothing is there. About to give up, he looked at the Alpha’s story instead. And there, in his story, he saw Hyunwoo writing with tongue out of his lips, seemingly concentrating for writing his name in the lap of a girl. It’s Tiffany. Baekhyun saw and he replayed it for at least three times to see her face. Telling himself that it’s enough. He tossed his phone to his side and buried himself on the bolster. He hated himself for being so negative. He heard the door being opened and he still remained unmoving.

“Love. What’s wrong.” Chanyeol caressed his hair softly and leaned down to remove the bolster from his hold, Baekhyun just whined.

“Come on, Pup. You don’t want to hug me instead?” Chanyeol asked playfully and removed his bolster. Baekhyun sat up instead but he avoided Chanyeol’s eyes, still holding the bolster much to the Alpha’s dismay.

“Yeol. I’m scared. I don’t think I’m fitting to become an artist. I don’t think I want to become a singer.” Baekhyun pouted. “I’m just bad at it.” Chanyeol know that his omega was having a mental breakdown. He then removed the bolster gently, this time Baekhyun gave in. He pecked the omega’s cheek and hold his hand.

“Tell me why? You are great at singing.”

“Today they have the dance training. And I’m bad at it.” The omega said, distress was evident, Chanyeol just nodded and turn his body to the bedside table and gave him a cup of hot chocolate.

“I know. You have told me, but you can always learn. That’s what trainings for, right?” Baekhyun shook his head after sipping his hot chocolate.

“No, it can’t be fix. You don’t understand.” There’s a pause and Chanyeol just furrowed his eyebrows at the omega.

“Tell me your best features of your face.” The omega asked and Chanyeol was baffled. He gave the omega an expression as if asking was he on his right mind. But Baekhyun still stared at him seriously and Chanyeol replied, while putting the omega’s cup of hot chocolate to the bedside table again.

“Well, I think I’m handsome.” The Alpha chuckled. “I have a nice a thick set of eyebrows, my eyes are kinda big, it also has double eyelids. My lips are plump, it’s nice to kiss. Don’t you think so?” The Alpha said confidently and Baekhyun just dive into the bed. Right. People has confident. He has not. It frustrates him.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong Pup.” Chanyeol positioned himself beside Baekhyun and hugged him close.

“I don’t have confidence. That’s why. I don’t know what’s good or bad about myself. My trainer said that is why I can’t dance. I don’t know my best features on my face, or body I don’t know a best angle for me. Because what’s good? I’m plain, Yeol.” Baekhyun snuggled deeper to the Alpha’s chest. It’s frustrating for Chanyeol too. Because Baekhyun is amazing. Why he didn’t see it.

“Okay, let’s stand up.” The Alpha said and even when the Omega shot a confused look, he still forced the omega to stand and guide him in front of the full body mirror in their wardrobe. Chanyeol was right behind Baekhyun and told the omega to see himself in the mirror.

“Look, beauty never work the same for each person. For me, I like my eyes because it’s big with deep double eyelids. It gave a soft look despite that I’m an Alpha. But yours are cute too. It’s small and droopy. Look, it’s cute.” He said while cupping his face to keep him looking at the mirror.

“You have a double eyelid, but it’s not deep, it’s nearly non-existent, but it’s complimenting your eyes very well. Your eye gazes look like a puppy.” Chanyeol said and look at Baekhyun who uncertainly looking at his own face. Then the Alpha tilt the head up. “See, if you tilt it this way, your double eyelid shows and it looks kind of inviting.” The omega looked down shyly and Chanyeol pecked his cheek twice.

“Your lips are small and thin. Look. But it’s gives of a sweet omega vibe, it makes me want to kiss and ruined your lips.” Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun turned to buried his face on Chanyeol instead.

“Seriously, Pup. You are cute. And look at your hips!” Baekhyun found himself being turned to see the mirror once again with Chanyeol lifted his clothes just below the pectoral. “See, you got volume here. It’s sexy how your hips are wide.” Chanyeol pinched his waist, the omega just gasped and shrugged Chanyeol’s hand offs him.

“Feel more confident now?” Chanyeol asked and pecked Baekhyun nape.

“I will try to find more confident, but I can’t help but thinking that it’s not for me. Like this.. this occupation is not for me.”

“You just didn’t appreciate yourself enough you know, Baek. If you love and appreciate yourself, you will have confident, and of course, you will be able to easily pointed out what is good from yourself.” Looking at Baekhyun’s sullen expression, Chanyeol decided to try convince him more.

“Look. Let me tell you a few things that I observe about you, just say yes or no on the statement.” Baekhyun obediently nodded.

“You like singing, and dream to be a singer, but you are too afraid of crowds, you are scared of what is on their mind. Scared to be judged and that’s also because you think you are just an ordinary, nothing special person. True, or false?”

“True.” Baekhyun said faintly and walked past him to the bed, to lay down and snuggle with his blanket again, he felt somehow shitty upon hearing what Chanyeol said, it was spot on. Then he felt the bed dipped and Chanyeol caressed his hair gently.

“It means, Baek, the problem not on the occupation, but on yourself. It’s on your self-confidence and self-love. Look, even if you quit being a trainee and gave up on your singer dreams, you will encounter more problem due to your lack of self-love.” Baekhyun peeked from his blanket and look at Chanyeol confusedly.

“If you don’t love yourself, you don’t know how to appreciate yourself and what’s truly worth it for you. You are also will feel extremely insecure. It could affect everything, Pup, even our relationship. You will be easily jealous; you will believe on me less than you should. And every time you have new challenge in life, you will doubt yourself and be pessimistic because you just feel that you are not good enough.” Hearing all those, Baekhyun sit up again and muttered, “That’s bad.”

“It is, so try to just push through it, I will be here, I will also help you to have some self-love too. Let’s practice every day, tell me five things each day about what’s good about yourself that you discover that day. For example, ‘I just dye my hair and I found myself becoming cuter’ or, ‘I found out I could be sexy because I practice my expression and I know how to pull of sexy look.’ Or, ‘I found out that I’m a fast learner.’ Well just everything, it will help you.”

“Three?” Baekhyun asked while cutely gave a three fingers gesture to Chanyeol. “Let’s lessen it to three.” He gave Chanyeol his best puppy eyes.

“Okay yes, and you have to see, that your puppy eyes are cute.” Chanyeol said and pinched Baekhyun’s cheek. The omega then decided to open up about what his trainee told him. About the part which he might debut soon, about the problem was his confident, and how he should find his best features, expression and angle by Monday. Chanyeol just gave him an encouraging smile. “I’ll help you.” He whispered and Baekhyun truly felt loved. Out of sudden, Baekhyun remember what Chanyeol said earlier about insecurity and easily jealous, and it reminds him about Tiffany. He thought that he really should open up to Chanyeol about it.

“By the way, Yeollie. Can.. can I confess one more thing? But don’t be mad?” He asked and Chanyeol scooped him to sit in front of him and he hugged his waist from behind.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I’m happy about your promotion and everything, I mean.. it’s great. But, you know, I’m quite insecure about it too. Because you will get a secretary and.. and they will be in close proximity with you most of the time, and.. and I don’t know. I’m insecure.”

“See, if you have some self-love and confident, you shouldn’t be insecure, because why should you? Each person not created the same Pup, you are less in some aspects, but better in another, there’s no perfect person, and I lay my choice on you. You are the one that I choose to love. You don’t need to feel threatened; you have to believe in me, then you got nothing to worry about.”

“Even if Tiffany’s pretty?”

“How do you know her name?” Chanyeol lift his eyebrow out of interest, and Baekhyun just cursed at himself, how could he let it slipped up. So embarrassing.

“I saw your instagram story. And Hyunwoo also said that she is pretty.”

“People feel insecure because they feel threatened. Now please, listen to me. She is not a threat, she is pretty, yeah, not going to deny, but I chose you, I won’t consider her, I love you, not her. And I still think you are cuter. Look. It’s pointless to talk about this before you have some self-love. So, let’s work out about that first, shall we?” The Alpha dragged him in front of the mirror again.

“Yeol, what do you want to do?” Baekhyun asked confused, his eyes crinkled.

“You also have to work up some expression, right? You said you have to try to be sexy, because the genre will be sensual R&B?” Chanyeol asked mischievously and the omega nodded uncertainly, watching Chanyeol’s eyes from the mirror making him weirdly anxious. Chanyeol licked his ear and whispered. “Now look closely at yourself.” Baekhyun shivered and Chanyeol started to lick and nipped his neck, one of his hand stayed on Baekhyun’s hip and the other played with his nipple over is shirt. Baekhyun gasped and his eyes turned droopy. He closed his eyes and the Alpha sucked hard on the nape. The omega let out a silent moan, he leaned back to Chanyeol more as his legs went soft as jelly. The Alpha masculine scent was also not helping him on getting his conscience.

“Don’t close your eyes. I tell you to watch yourself.” Baekhyun then force himself to look at the mirror and he bite his lips. “This is your sexy expression, little Omega.” Chanyeol said and he palmed the omega’s erection. Baekhyun hand clawed at Chanyeol’s hand which rested on his hip.

“Ngghh… Mmmh.” He moaned, it’s getting hard for concentrating to open his eyes, as Chanyeol continue to play with his balls.

“Yeooll…” The omega whined. Chanyeol wished to tease the Omega more, but by the time Baekhyun pushed his ass further and it met the Alpha’s erection, Chanyeol got impatient. He spun Baekhyun and trapped him between the walls, and he kissed Baekhyun hard. Baekhyun looked so helpless in his hold and it is a very sensual look, it’s too bad the Omega couldn’t see it.

That night, Chanyeol spent more time taking his Omega rather than teaching him how to depict sensual expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!  
> Right now I really could use a motivation hehehe.  
> Wish you love the fluffs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Through the hard work of the little omega, at last Baekhyun was chosen for debuting as a soloist with R&B genre. Everyone was so elated with the news. Now, he only has four months left to debuting and his training time was harder than ever. But he was improving tremendously.

A lot of time has passed since the time he had to show his trainer about his best angle, features and pose, it has been 5 months. He still remembered how Sehun actually helped him about it, and how his trainer gave him an okay. The trainer said he was improving a lot by just several days, and he was proud of him. Since then on, he was getting better because Chanyeol was helping him a lot by regaining his confidence and self-love towards himself. They actually did according to the promise which Baekhyun has to list out three things he would like to compliment himself in a day, and as ridiculous as it sounds, but it really works. Now, the omega was more outspoken and cheekier. Chanyeol loved the change, because Chanyeol felt Baekhyun becoming more fun to be with, as he became cheekier and joke a lot.

Relationship wise, Chanyeol and Baekhyun was comfortable with each other, the first three months was the roughest, as Baekhyun was having a low self-esteem and be jealous very often towards everyone, especially to Tifanny, which Hyunwoo loved her to, much to the omega dismay. It was actually leading to the very first fight that they have.

_3 months ago_

_Chanyeol was trying to understand the way his little omega was thinking, about the low self-esteem, the needs to be complimented and assured every once in a while, he was trying really hard for understanding it. But sometimes, it’s getting too tiring for himself too. He knows that the omega felt sorry towards his own self because he always felt down every time Hyunwoo talked about her, he was also trying to hide it very well, but Chanyeol always assured him. But one day, everything just exploded._

_There’s a get together when Baekbeom’s baby was around two months old, he was only inviting Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Hyunwoo and Heechul with Momo. It was a heartwarming night. However, seeing how close Chanyeol and Baekbeom was giving a not so pleasant feelings for his heart. He was seeing them bickering like kids and how Chanyeol was smiling a lot throughout the dinner._

_“No, I never do that!” Chanyeol half yelled at Baekbeom who smugly snickered._

_“Oh, Yeol, you so did, you were acting as if you were the most handsome man, always having this ‘Hey, I’m cool’ look on our high school days, you were also bringing a mirror and comb a lot, you cared too much for your look. It’s disgusting.”_

_“I don’t even use the mirror and comb a lot, fuck, Beomie just shut up, will you?” Chanyeol said as it was very apparent that he was getting embarrassed and Baekbeom exchanging satisfied grinned with Heechul. Chanyeol was eyeing Baekhyun and the omega just caressed his neck and pecked Chanyeol’s cheek lovingly._

_But then Chanyeol grumbled and said “Even if I’m disgusting you still dated me, are you sure I’m disgusting? You loved me.” It was a childish statement for his ex, Baekbeom and Heechul was laughing out loud, Momo, even though she tried as much to be polite, couldn’t help but grinned also. But Baekhyun was not finding the statement funny at all. He just looked at his left, where Hyunwoo was being unbothered eating his shares of food, well actually he was fighting on cutting the steak. He smiled a little and decided to focus at Hyunwoo instead. Pecking the kid’s head until Hyunwoo gave him a glanced while pouting. He then busying himself by teaching him again how to cut the steak._

_“Ya, Kyoongie, let the kid be, Hyunwoo can eat by himself. You are a big alpha already right, Hyunnie?” Heechul gave a convincing face to Hyunwoo and the little alpha was thrilled, for being acknowledge as a big alpha. He nodded vigorously._

_“Baekkie Hyung just eat, Hyunwoo can do this, Hyunnie is a big alpha now.” Hyunwoo said as he confidently pushed Baekhyun. God, he didn’t want to hear the conversation, he was jealous._

_“Yes, Hyunnie, let’s listen to Chanyeol’s stupid story.” Baekbeom said to Baekhyun and the omega just tried to give him a wide smile. But being called Hyunnie, Hyunwoo was facing Baekbeom with a confused face._

_“Hey, it’s not you, dear.” Momo from across Hyunwoo was laughing and pinched the Alpha’s cheek. “Baekhyun was called Hyunnie too by his hyung.” Hyunwoo was looking to the faces at the table confusedly while the adults were adoring his cute confused face._

_“Just eat, little Alpha.” Chanyeol said softly then he glared at Baekbeom._

_“Come on, shut up, you were also dumb back then.” Chanyeol tried to retort to Baekbeom and Baekhyun just sighed while looking at his sister-in-law whom eating peacefully and once in a while just laugh when Chanyeol were cornered. Well, he knows that his in-law was a cool person, she always didn’t have much words, but seriously having your husband and his ex in the dining table, why was it not at least awkward for her? How could she stay calm?_

_“Oh and you know, on April Fools, I have ever tried to be a very loving boyfriend for him, and..” Baekbeom’s words was cut by Chanyeol who was urgently pointed at Baekbeom and cutting his word._

_“No, No.. Not about that lunch box. You were not talking about the lunch box.”_

_“Wow, this must be a brutal one, tell me. I couldn’t wait to see another of your victims. Well, other than me.” Baekbeom wife was now speaking up with an excitement. Chanyeol just glared at Baekbeom, and he sighed in resignation, knowing it won’t stop._

_“So, I was saying that I love him, and giving him a lunch box. When he opened the lunch box, a living frog jumped out at him instead and he was surprised, he jumped, shrieking in a girly screamed, and fell down the floor comically, like, I swore his cool image was pretty much ruined. I even heard a girl who said that she was disappointed to see that Chanyeol’s actually a scaredy cat.” Chanyeol’s face was red and the whole table was laughing. Baekhyun was forcing a smile and caressing Chanyeol’s arm._

_“Fuck, you were the worst boyfriend, I’m freaking happy we broke up.”_

_“You were cursing too much in front of Hyunwoo.” Momo said to Chanyeol lightly and Baekhyun was alarmed. Baekhyun just realized that he was so distracted that he didn’t even stop the alpha to say foul words in front of Hyunwoo. Then Heechul was dragging the little alpha from the table, as both already done eating and played together with him._

_“So, you were his first boyfriend?” Momo asked casually._

_“Yep, each other first boyfriend.” Baekbeom said and he adds. “Then we pretty much settled with girls. I never date a guy again, while Chanyeol here at last having the second boyfriend, my own brother.” He said and Momo just laughed, saying how odd the reality was. Baekhyun didn’t like the sound of it._

_It didn’t help that went they were lightly scrambled in the living room area, Baekbeom actually sneaked in beside Baekhyun and asked about his heat episodes with Chanyeol. It started with a simple ‘Is he treating you well?’ and ended up with something else entirely._

_“It’s good, right? Chanyeol has a nice girth.” The omega was very taken aback with what his hyung said and he blinked several times at him. The beta nudged him on the arm with his elbow._

_“Come on, you know what I meant.” Baekbeom winked. “His was great, your boyfriend was lucky, well it means you’re lucky too, to be able having it inside you.” The words were stuck on Baekhyun’s head. God, he felt extremely annoyed for no reasons._

_Hyunwoo was drained, as the result of playing with almost everyone after the dinner. On the ride home he was asleep in Baekhyun’s embrace, and the pair was not really talking because Baekhyun’s been silent._

_Arrived home, seeing how tired Baekhyun was, Chanyeol was the one who took care of the little alpha. When he was done tend to his kid and showered, he saw Baekhyun was already in his oversized tee, browsing while hugging a bolster. Chanyeol then snuggle to him._

_“You know, Hyunwoo was asking, ‘Dad, you dated with Baekkie Hyung’s Hyung?’” Chanyeol said, mimicking the little alpha loud voice and he giggled alone._

_“God, you know, Pup, it did sounds quite odd.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun didn’t replied at all. Finally realizing something was off, Chanyeol was asking him on what’s wrong with him. Maybe it was true, that people tend to be more honest when tired. Baekhyun didn’t know what’s with him but he just mumbled that he was upset. The Alpha frowned and asking the reason behind him being upset._

_“Because. It dawns to me that you were my brother’s ex. That you were once loving and intimate to him too. And it didn’t help that he’s always better than me!” Baekhyun said frustratingly as he sat up crossed leg, while facing Chanyeol. He was scared, was the sex with Baekhyun satisfy him? His Hyung might be better, and the thoughts was killing him._

_That night has been out of ordinary. The Alpha, rather than giving him an assurance as usual, he was giving his omega a hard glare._

_“So, you still believe that you worth nothing, huh? After all of the assurance that I’ve been telling you that you were better because I choose you?” The tone was low, and he was still glaring at Baekhyun. Now, he was intimidating the omega._

_“But you were exes, you had sex with him too.” Baekhyun said softly due to being intimidated. Chanyeol chuckled darkly._

_“I could endure when it’s Tiffany. It was reasonable, I was even thinking to even ask for a secretary changed, even if she worked excellently. But I chose not to, because it’s not fair for her.” Baekhyun whimpered and looked down at his crossed leg. “I’m glad I didn’t move out Tiffany, you gotta learn. God, Baekhyun. It’s fucking tiring. And Baekbeom is your own Hyung. You were jealous with your own Hyung, for something was much more like an experiment than love. And it was a decade ago, for God’s sake!”_

_“Sorry.” The omega said trembling, he was not sure on why he said it, he just wanted Chanyeol to stop. It scared him on how mad Chanyeol was and how the alpha addressed him by his real name and not pup, or love._

_“Why would you even say sorry if you will repeat it?” Chanyeol scoffed. “I’m sick of this Baekhyun. This relationship won’t work if you don’t change.” Baekhyun then felt his stomach flipped and quickly his both hands reached out to Chanyeol’s hand._

_“Yeol.. No.. no please don’t say it. I love you.” Baekhyun trembled so badly, his tears started to fall, but Chanyeol shrugged him off gently, despite the gentleness, Baekhyun still feel extremely sad with the gesture, he braced himself and he looked up to Chanyeol pleadingly._

_“I don’t know, Baek, I’ll.. I’ll sleep with Hyunwoo.”_

_That night Baekhyun was crying to sleep, the next day, he went to Kyungsoo’s restaurant before training. He knows for real that he was making a big mistake because Kyungsoo was not siding with him at all, instead he gave Baekhyun a long lecture on how it really affects the relationship, how it’s very much unhealthy. Since then Baekhyun took his self-love development seriously, he also hang out more with the overconfident omega, Sehun. It helps, as his confident traits rubbed off to him._

After their first fight, they never have another fight. It was nice, Baekhyun truly change a lot, he was not really the jealousy type anymore, the last time Chanyeol saw him on dancing rehearsal, Baekhyun could gave the ‘look’ that he was sure will be called hot by the fans. And sometimes Baekhyun could also joked something like. “I’m the cutest, right? Alpha?” or something like “You love me anyway.” With smug smile that never been there before when he has a low self-esteem. The only down side was that because he was not so docile anymore, he could say no, and even fight back. But no, it’s not something bad. It was nice, for his partner to give his thoughts, so it’s not like he was living with a doll.

____________________________________________________

The agency was planning to make a concept for the omega’s debut, they have been attending 2 consecutive days of meeting, yesterday was the song pick, today was the jacket photoshoot, and outfits for stages. Baekhyun, obviously has zero experience about it and just listened to the staffs. It was getting boring actually, due to the opinions which kept on surging from seven persons, and they have to talk about several topics today, but they really can’t go past the jacket photoshoot.

“Look, I think, rather of getting to decide the jacket photoshoot outfit and concept which we have a fruitless discussion this three hours, it’s better that we concept Baekhyun himself first. How if we designed the image people want to perceive when they see Baekhyun, what kind of market we would like to pursue.” One of the staff said, now Baekhyun was perking his ears, the discussion was not boring now, because it’s involving him.

“Okay so Baekhyun is an Omega, and he’s 29. I heard he has a kid already?” Another staff asked and now all of the attention shifted to Baekhyun.

“Uhh.. no, actually Hyunwoo is my boyfriend’s son.” The omega said timidly.

“He is gonna be a soloist with RnB sensual song. Let’s just make a concept of him as a single matured omega.”

“But it means he has to hide his relationship with the boyfriend very well. I’m sorry, it might be a little bit personal, but are you living together with your boyfriend?” Baekhyun fidgeted at his seat for the question.

“Well, yeah, I’m also sending Hyunwoo back and forth to Kindergarten when possible.” The omega eyeing the room carefully.

“But idol won’t sell well this way, imagine, it’s a rookie, already have a boyfriend, living together in one house, and he boyfriend also already has a son.” A staff member said frustratingly while Baekhyun just winced. Well, it didn’t sound nice, but if he was about to choose between his career and Chanyeol with Hyunwoo, he will choose the later in a heartbeat. But he also wanted this career, he trained hard for it.

“Idol don’t sell well, but he was a soloist. Look, for a soloist, it doesn’t really matter, we just need to really concept him out, make sure it was a good one, and also ensure that he can convey the concept well. Let’s list out from the music itself.”

“It’s a sensual RnB, it means he has to be sensual. The targets are most likely Alpha and Beta.”

“Alpha. I think Baekhyun is more of an Alpha type.” And almost all of the staff nodded in agreement.

“Is it important to know if I am Alpha or Beta type?” Baekhyun whisper to the person next to him softly, it was his manager to be, a beta, the name is Jongdae. His manager to be just chuckled and pat his head softly, he felt that Baekhyun was adorable.

“It is, so that we know how to concept you better.” Jongdae whispered back.

“Look, if I may share my opinion based on previous idols and soloist I’m working with, I think if we know he was going to be marketed for Alphas, so we should put on a consideration that we should make him sensual and inviting on stage, and expose his cute and timid personality off stage. Let’s make him do variety show that involving things that makes him a dream omega.” Baekhyun stared in disbelief at Jongdae whom delivering the opinion.

“How can I be a dream omega?” The omega muttered pessimistically and he laid his head on the table and hide it with his face with his hand. By now, Baekhyun learnt how to love himself, he also knew his strength and weakness, he knew he was cute like a harmless little puppy but he could be sensual and inviting if he wanted to, at least Chanyeol attested to that. He also knew that some of the Alpha and Beta will call him out for being their ideal guy, but not as far as being a dream omega. Now he felt very pressured.

“I think we could enroll him to a cooking show, or to the new show which shows how an omega and beta will be challenged to take care of a baby or a toddler in a day. And we have to make sure the script at answering for every interview make Alphas go crazy.” Baekhyun just stared blankly by now, this was crazy.

“You can cook and take care of kids right, Baekhyun?”

“Yes, I cook decently and I’m good with kids.” The omega said and sighed.

“Hey! Oh my God, I’m sorry, but I really have a great idea, it might sound crazy though.” Out of a sudden an Alpha staff over-enthusiastically said. All of the heads in the room gave him attention, including the omega which prayed on his mind that it won’t be a crazy or extreme idea.

“Look, an Alpha has a crazy ego, and we got curious pretty easily. How if we made him as something that is very good, as Jongdae said, like a dream omega but it was blatantly shoved in our face that he is not attainable? It will make us extremely curious.” Everyone shot a weird look at the Alpha, as if questioning what’s on his mind.

“So, what I’ve been wanting to say, rather than hiding his relationship with his boyfriend, how if we market him as a mated omega, the one which been marked? Come on, it’s crazy, marking was not usual in modern days, it will gave him a buzz of interest, and also he will have a more inviting vibe because it was like showing the world even if he was looking cute and timid sometimes, he is in fact not that innocent.” The Alpha face was gleaming, the whole room was silent with high tension and Baekhyun just gulped an invisible lump. This is crazy, he was not marked, he and Chanyeol also never talk about this.

“Well, this was working if his boyfriend is an Alpha, because only Alpha which could initiate the mating process, which could mate and mark either Beta or Omega. Look, if we are deciding on this concept, Baekhyun also could get out to the public freely with his boyfriend and the son.” The same Alpha staff said and Baekhyun just palmed his face.

“Look, okay, my boyfriend is an Alpha, but I’m not mated, and I don’t want to be marked just because of a concept.” The omega said helplessly.

“We can print a lot of customized temporary tattoo of a bite mark and enhanced it with make up.” Another staff on a creative division said and the omega sighed in resignation, then stood up and said.

“Look, can we take a break? I will think about this, and let’s continue the meeting tomorrow.” Seeing the staffs in the room shot an understanding look towards him, and they agreed to continue the following day.

____________________________________________________

Trying to act cheerful in front of the two Alphas were kind of easy for Baekhyun, because the moment he saw them both, it brought him happiness no matter how hard the meeting or training was. Chanyeol and Hyunwoo was waiting for him on a café in the first floor of his agency after the long dreadful meeting, and the Omega was really grateful to see them at this moment, after he was pounced by the cheerful little alpha, they went home together with Hyunwoo on his lap, and Chanyeol was driving.

Hyunwoo was being more cheerful than usual, Chanyeol said that he was sleeping at his office for four hours today, that’s why he was so energized. When they reached home, the little Alpha was not preparing to sleep as usual but he was joining Baekhyun and Chanyeol watching TV.

The omega was now in an awkward position, really, Chanyeol was sitting beside him he circled his hand around the omega’s waist and laid his face on the crook of the right side of the omega’s neck. Hyunwoo was latching on to him, both of his leg locking on Baekhyun’s waist, so the little alpha’s leg was just below Chanyeol’s hand which hug him. And Hyunwoo was resting his head on the crook of Baekhyun’s left neck. The omega pretty much cannot move, he really tried not to comment or move, because if it happened, the two Alphas will start to bicker childishly to get the other person to move. After a while, he was feeling stiff and tried to move his neck. Hyunwoo was moved his head and leaving Baekhyun’s neck, letting the omega to release some tension on his neck while glaring at his dad.

“Dad, move, Baekkie Hyung is tired.” Hyunwoo said while trying to shove his Dad’s body.

“No, pup is mine.” Chanyeol said and tightened his hold on Baekhyun.

“Uh, but Hyunnie is Baekkie Hyung’s favorite!” Hyunwoo said and tried to shove Chanyeol again.

“No, I’m his favorite.” The Alpha replied childishly.

“No, Baekkie Hyung loves me more, Baekkie Hyung said it yesterday when I was about to sleep.” Hyunwoo crossed his hand in front of his chest and looked at his dad with a firm look. Chanyeol was furrowing his eyebrows.

“What? Pup, you said that? For real?” Chanyeol was moving his head so he could see Baekhyun clearly with wide eyes. Baekhyun just sighed, well yeah, he did say that yesterday, because Hyunwoo was asking childishly which one he love more, and Chanyeol was not there, so he thought it’s okay to say that. Hyunwoo was letting his tongue out to Chanyeol.

“Say it, Hyung, you love me more, right?”

“I love you both equally.” Baekhyun said.

“No, but Baekkie Hyung said that Baekkie Hyung love me more, just yesterday Hyung said that.” Hyunwoo pouted at Baekhyun.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Chanyeol muttered.

“I love you more, Hyunwoo.” Baekhyun said and pecked the little alpha’s crown and cheek. Hyunwoo was happy and he pushed Chanyeol. But Chanyeol was tightening his hold at the omega and whispered agitatedly. “I can’t believe you said that.” Baekhyun felt so suffocated with all the things happening and he just stood up while carrying the little alpha.

“Oh my God, it’s tiring, Chanyeol. Stop it.” He said while glaring at the Alpha and left to Hyunwoo’s room. Little did the omega know, the little alpha let out his tongue at his dad as Baekhyun dragged him to his room, making the older more pissed.

After playing several YouTube videos, also after some songs Hyunwoo tell his favorite hyung to sing, he fell asleep and it’s about time for Baekhyun came back to his Alpha. Well, he never really snapped at Chanyeol, he never has the guts too, he always quivered in their debates, always give in to some disagreement. But now, as he gained his confident, he felt that it was normal to be pissed. He sighed in front of their bedroom door, thinking that he should apologize. The moment he entered, Chanyeol was scrambled of the bed and hugged him.

“Hey, Pup, I’m sorry.” The Alpha said in a low voice. His scent also hit Baekhyun’s nose pleasantly making him feeling even more guilty.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s been a rough day.” The omega sighed and hugged him back.

“For some moment, I did get jealous though.” Chanyeol let out a low chuckle and the omega smiled a little, he had discovered from months ago that Chanyeol has extreme jealousy.

“We are thinking of my concept earlier in the office, and it’s stressful.” Baekhyun sighed and he undressed, getting ready for bath. “Take a bath together? Or you have already?” The omega asked, no longer shy about the situation because taking a bath together pretty much becoming their frequent quality time. Chanyeol then follow his omega and undressing himself too.

“I showered before fetching you, but I would like to join you.” The Alpha said, understanding that his omega was needing some comfort.

“What’s wrong with the meeting.” Chanyeol asked as the tub was filled and they were already soaked in the bath with Baekhyun in between his legs.

“It seems like they know how to concept me out, and I don’t like it.”

“How is it?” Taking the Omega’s hand and intertwined it together, Baekhyun hummed, accepting the big hand which enveloping his own.

“I’m tired today, let’s talk some other day.” He was avoiding to talk to Chanyeol because he didn’t know how Chanyeol will react, maybe it better if he kept it for himself first until he was sure. Chanyeol just pecked his ear.

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispered softly, it made the omega shuddered, but they both not acting on it, too tired if it actually escalated to sex.

“Me too. Oh, and Yeol. Can you take Hyunwoo to kindergarten tomorrow morning? I want to meet Sehun.” Chanyeol grunted.

“I don’t like him.” Baekhyun sighed, he could not face Chanyeol childishness again, it’s too tiring for him.

“I need him, I want to ask his opinion it’s important.” The omega tried to insist.

“You have me, you can talk to me, or even Kyungsoo, or Baekbeom.” Chanyeol said again, firmly.

“Are you still jealous about Sehun?” Baekhyun tilted his head a bit to see Chanyeol’s expression. The lack of reply and the furrowed eyebrows seems to look like an affirmation.

“I’m off first.” Baekhyun said and he goes to the shower to rinse himself quickly, leaving Chanyeol still on the bath tub. Having a foul mood, the Alpha decided not to approach his omega now, afraid to lose control and exerts his dominant to Baekhyun. He would like to talk to hm in a clearer state of mind.

_5 months ago_

_Sehun didn’t look like a typical omega. He looks kind of wild and untamed, Chanyeol was wondering how an omega acted like that. He still remembered his encounter when he delivered food for Baekhyun on his first heat, the one which he could literally smelled Baekhyun from Sehun, and he smirked smugly. “Smells good, doesn’t it?” They are not even close, why was Sehun so brave?_

_The personality itself was never been a problem, if his little omega loves Sehun, then Chanyeol will try to at least tolerate him. Everything was okay until one day, Baekhyun was asking Sehun to come to the agency, because he has this upcoming evaluation and he needs Sehun to give him some tips on expressions and dance, because apparently Sehun was very good at dancing too, it was his hobby. So Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Hyunwoo spend their Saturday on the agency’s studio._

_In the middle of the teachings that Sehun gave, Chanyeol and Hyunwoo just watched from the other end of the room. Once in a while Baekhyun will glance at him and Chanyeol will give some opinion which he thought is better, Hyunwoo watched the two omegas in awe, as he never seen Baekhyun and Sehun in their working attitude, which he let out a “Waa.. Sehunnie Hyung very cool.” “Wow Dad, Baekkie Hyung look different, Baekkie Hyung great.” “I think Baekkie Hyung will be a great singer.” And other compliments while nudging at his Dad._

_However, after a while, Sehun was whispering to Baekhyun and broke into a laughter, which Baekhyun just hit him on the arm, blushing and pouting._

_“Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung, come here.” Sehun asked and Baekhyun just shoved the younger omega and glared at him. Chanyeol and Hyunwoo was about to approach them._

_“Hyunnie, Sweetie, please wait there, need to talk to Dad, okay?” Sehun said softly and Hyunwoo stayed at his place while Chanyeol approached both omegas._

_“Look, I need Hyung to pulled out the sensual expression on this move.” The younger said and showed the move. Chanyeol paid attention at the younger and nodded._

_“Okay now Hyung, do what you did.” Sehun asked and Baekhyun groaned. He then showed his move but the face was off._

_“He looked like sexually frustrated, right?” Sehun asked jokingly and laughed out loud. The Alpha tried to bite his laugh but he couldn’t because yeah, Baekhyun looks like it._

_“Ya, Hyung just give out your blank look, the one you always give out when you were touched.” Sehun said._

_“Hey, how do I know how did I look when.. when it happened!” The older omega said, clearly embarrassed. But Chanyeol didn’t follow, what the hell, how could Sehun know?_

_“Hey, Hyung, the blank look will be good right?” Sehun asked the Alpha, and the Alpha just stared blankly. The younger then hit him on his back lightly._

_“Come on, don’t act like you never see.”_

_That day went on with Chanyeol being extra clingy and possessive. And when the day was ending, they were already in their bed, Chanyeol was confronting him._

_“Hey Pup, did you by any chance, have sex with Sehun?” The omega was surprised by the question._

_“Uhh.. no? Well, sometimes we helped each other when in heat, I mean, sometimes we jerked off each other, there’s one time he blew me, but I never blew him though, it didn’t feel right.” It was apparent that Chanyeol were displeased with the fact. He trapped Baekhyun below him, so he hovered above Baekhyun on the bed._

_“Yeol?” The omega seemed startled and uncomfortable at the situation._

_“What would you do that?” The stare from Chanyeol’s eyes were not at all kind, and Baekhyun avoid his gaze._

_“Uhh, he.. he offered when I was in the peak of my heat, and I don’t know we just do since then. Uhh.. but Yeollie, it’s in the past, right? Please.. it didn’t matter.” The omega pleaded with his eyes._

_The night ended with Chanyeol angry and saying that he hated Sehun. Baekhyun, being still timid and not having adequate self-love and confident yet by that time just kept on trying for Chanyeol to calm down and saying sorry. He even said yes when Chanyeol told him not to meet Sehun often._

Now, Baekhyun felt angry and it’s unfair for Chanyeol to hate Sehun and forbid him to hang with the younger omega often. Seriously, he was going to ignore his Alpha when he’s back to the bed. This was exactly why he didn’t want to talk about the mark and mate concept to Chanyeol. He was sure that Chanyeol impulsively will say he want to mate him, just because of his ego and his jealousy. That was also why he needed to talk to Sehun, to ask for another possible concept, or to just talk about the omega opinion if he should be mated if Chanyeol offered.

There were many downsides for being mates, like they couldn’t be apart for more than two weeks, the effect might vary from each person, some omegas able to stretched in until one month until they became very sick and bedridden, for Alphas of course they could survive longer, at least six months before they got sick. Then they also have to be aware that their mates could feel everything that they were feeling, Baekhyun didn’t know if he’s ready, and his alpha was just sometimes too simple. If it inflates his ego, he usually just goes with it. And they have to consider Hyunwoo too, if one of them died, the other will most likely follows soon, approximately less than a year, they didn’t plan to die soon, but you never know.

His mind was chaotic, he didn’t even realize his Alpha presence on the bed until he was rubbing the omega’s arm, asking for attention. The omega turned his body so he could see his Alpha whom sit crossed leg in front of him.

“I don’t like Sehun.” The Alpha started again and Baekhyun sighed, still lying on the bed, he was really not in the mood for this.

“He’s my best friend, he is like a younger brother for me.” The omega said firmly. The Alpha was not saying anything for sometimes and they both having a silent staring contest.

“Yeol, stop it, you’re my first, I gave you my everything, and Sehun is an Omega. This is a baseless jealousy!” The omega sat up and jabbed at Chanyeol’s chest with his little finger. The Alpha grabbed his hand on his strongly.

“He has been in a sexual intercourse with you!” Chanyeol raised his voice and the omega winced. He instantly looked down and bite his lips. This is frustrating for the omega, he wanted to say his opinion, he wanted to say his rights, but why did Omega have to be scared of Alpha all the time.

“He’s an omega.” The omega started to tremble and his hand softly tried to get out of the Alpha’s grip and Chanyeol let him. Baekhyun then hugged his knees, looking so small, and he sniffled.

“I’m scared, you are scary. It’s unfair.” Chanyeol’s heart softened at the sight of Baekhyun, he looked so vulnerable, and all Alpha really hates when he saw his loved one sad. He palmed his face and tried to control his breathing and calm his heart.

“I’m jealous.” The Alpha admitted with a raw voice.

“If you asked me to choose between you or Sehun, I’ll choose you.” The omega said and his cries getting louder, making Chanyeol felt even more guilty. “But I will be very sad to lose him, please don’t make me choose.” Baekhyun adds brokenly.

“Is this why an omega better ended up with a beta?” The omega muttered but it’s enough for Chanyeol to catch it. The Alpha then caressing Baekhyun’s hair softly.

“I’m sorry, it must be hard on you when I’m upset, as I will exert my dominance unknowingly. But you make me crazy, Baekhyun.” The omega lifted up his head and the Alpha clenched at the sight of a tear-stricken face.

“I never been with an Omega. Before you, I was always with a Beta. Sure, I preferred omega and I’m happy with us. But it’s turning me crazy because it’s different, pup. You know, I feel like I have to protect you, because you are weaker than Betas and it makes me feel aware about it. It developed this crazy feeling; I think it’s over-protectiveness and possessiveness.” The Alpha sighed and slowly get Baekhyun to his embrace.

“It didn’t help that I love you a lot, because you are damn adorable. I think it didn’t matter whether you were not an omega, I feel easily jealous. Because you are purer than others, because I’m your first, it makes me feel obsessed, it makes me easily jealous.” Baekhyun wailed louder, pressed on the taller’s chest.

“I’m sorry, it must be hard on you. Sorry I never realized.”

“I’m sorry too, Yeollie, I love you.” Then the omega started to hiccup. “I’ve said that in a spur of the moment. It’s just so frustrating.”

“It’s still hard for me to be not jealous towards you, but yeah, I will take Hyunwoo tomorrow, you can go to Sehun. Are you going to talk about your concept to him?” The omega nodded and pushed the alpha down on the bed so he could lay on his Alpha’s broad chest. Chanyeol settled at his back and embrace the omega thin waist with his arm.

“I’m your Alpha, pup. Why don’t you talk to me?” His voice was gentle when asking but the omega could feel his Alpha didn’t like the idea that Baekhyun was keeping something from him.

“It involved you, how can I talk about you to you.” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol and gave him his cutest pout, he has learnt that Chanyeol was not immune to that.

“Don’t give me that look. You make me gone soft.” The alpha groaned and lightly grope his ass. “Talk to me, then you can ask Sehun for a second opinion.” The omega started to waver. Sure, he needs the Alpha to know, but he’s not ready to tell, not ready to react on whatever Chanyeol’s reply.

“Come on, talk to me.” Baekhyun avoid his gaze and just turned his body not to face his Alpha. “Come on, Baek.” His Alpha hugged him tight and pestering him with kisses from his hair to his neck. Then he gave up and decided to tell Chanyeol. He shifted his body again to look at his lover.

“Promise me, you will throw your opinion and not forcing through anything.” The omega said, trying to be firm, his lover just nod, seeing Baekhyun in this kind of expression was very rare. “Please think carefully before voicing out any opinion.” The omega eyed the alpha seriously and the Alpha nodded again. “Promise.” He said.

The omega told him everything about the meeting, he could see Chanyeol was very much interested with everything Baekhyun was saying.

“Wow, that was wonderful. Yeah I think the concept will work though.” The Alpha said with gleaming eyes. The omega was searching for dishonesty in his eyes but find none.

“Look, Pup, if you were about to hide our relationship, it’s going to be hard on us. If you got discovered, the public might feel like you were betraying them, it might damage your career. But as you are open from the start, that you have a relationship, it was more of like a take it or leave it. You like me, follow me, you dislike, please ignore. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I got it, but do you think the concept will work? Will it make the Alpha curious and turned to be my fan due to the concept?” The omega asked, feeling nervous.

“It’s definitely is, because there’s not much mated omega in the modern life, and in fact if you are mated, the public will think that you were a very docile omega, and you image kind of supports it, you know, as you look soft and small.” The Alpha chuckled and Baekhyun glared at him.

“I’m not short or small, you are just a giant, dear Alpha.”

“The public will be curious about how it feels to be mated, and it will perk interest. And yeah, for Alphas because we have huge ego, sometimes seeing something perfect that we cannot attain just.. interesting, you know? I think you will be Nation’s Omega in 1-2 years of your debut.” Chanyeol chuckled heartily, Baekhyun smiled widely.

“Okay why don’t I just mate with you, so you don’t need that temporary tattoo?” The omega eyed Chanyeol in disbelief, he was upset.

“Look, we never talk about this Yeol, why do you want to mate with me?” He was frowning as he asked.

“Because, why not? I mean it crossed my mind a few times, but I just haven’t thought it through. But now, well, the circumstances will be a lot simpler if we are mated, and I’ll be more than happy to mark you as mine and the whole world to see.” Impulsive, that was how Chanyeol thought about it and Baekhyun was extremely upset, he punched Chanyeol hard on the chest, he bit his lips and he felt himself tremble in anger, how can the alpha treat this just for inflating his ego?

“Aw, why are you hitting me.” He rubbed his chest that just punched by the smaller, but when he saw his lover expression he stopped. “Baek?”

“How can you said you want to be mated with me, simply because a concept?” Chanyeol was taken aback by how his omega was fuming. It’s a first. “It’s not just a mark, Chanyeol. Think about it, we will be very dependent of each other! Not only we will feel what each other were feeling, we will not be able to be apart for more than 2 weeks, are you sure you could do that? We have to stick together, all the time, if one of us died, how about Hyunwoo? We are going to leave him alone in this world and he’s just a kid. How could you say that thoughtlessly just because of your ego? Are you even sure you want to be with me on your lifetime?” Tears rolled out again from Baekhyun’s eyes, but this time his cry was silent.

“I love you, Baek, okay it might be out of impulse too, but I love you, and I wanted to be mated, it’s just I haven’t feel the want to be mated with any other person, but I want it with you. I was planning to wait until we are having this relationship for a year to brought it up to you so that you won’t freak out.”

“Love is not enough, Yeol, it’s mated, it’s more than that. We never even talk about marriage, now we are jumping to the mated part, it’s crazy.”

“Baek, listen, I seriously want to be mated with you.” Baekhyun shook his head, he was sure his Alpha said that just because he was impulsive.

“You’re lying! How can you want it just because of my concept? It’s unfair for me.” Chanyeol was feeling bad for the omega, but in fact the omega could speak his mind and said what he deserved and what not makes him happy. If it was the Baekhyun months ago, he bet the omega will just comply to whatever the Alpha suggest. He burst out laughing and the omega was shocked, has Chanyeol gone mental?

“I’m sorry, Pup, I know this is a serious talk.” Chanyeol said while trying to stop his laughter. “It’s crazy, but I’m proud of you, you know, now you can speak for yourself, talking about what you deserve and what not. Guess you know how to appreciate yourself, huh?” The omega was surprised as well because his lover’s statement was right, and he couldn’t believe that he really changed and he let out a smile.

“Oh my God, love, I’m proud of you.” Chanyeol smiled as he snuggled to Baekhyun’s neck and kissing it endlessly, erupting a laughter from his omega.

“God, stop it, I’ll be aroused.” Baekhyun tried to break free from his strong Alpha hold but Chanyeol didn’t let go.

“Stop, I’m on a lavender dreamland.” The Omega blushed, knowing his Alpha was referring to his scent. “Mine.” Chanyeol pecked his nape and just stay still, several minutes passed and Chanyeol said again.

“Look, I know you could be skeptical, but for real, I want you to be mine, to be mated to each other. I am well aware of the downsides, but, Pup, even if you are a singer, you won’t be overseas for a long time, believe me, you won’t take more than two weeks, if you do, I can make time and meet you on the weekend and comeback on weekdays to Seoul again. We can make it work, Pup. Don’t you want to have that bond with me? For us to be able to feel each other even if we are far away?” Sincerity could be felt from his words, the omega inched himself closer to his Alpha and pecked his lips.

“Let’s do a half mate?” Chanyeol eyes widened, he didn’t expect this, and he was not agreeing to it. Half mate means the Alpha was marking the Omega or Beta, but the Omega or Beta didn’t bite the Alpha back. The Omega or Beta will be able to feel what the Alpha feel, and they are not able to be parted for a long time to the Alpha, but it won’t affect the Alpha at all.

“Are you kidding me?”

“No, that’s how it will ensure about Hyunwoo too, if something bad happened to me, you can still be with him in your lifetime. Look, Yeol, we have not even talk seriously to your side of family, we only dine like two times with them, we don’t know if they will give their blessing or not.”

“My family loves you, come on. Even Yoora the cold-hearted woman adores you.”

“As your boyfriend, Yeol. Mating was more than marriage, you know that.” Chanyeol sighed, it was true, it makes sense.

“Or is it you that don’t want me?” His Alpha asked cautiously, but sadness could be felt clearly from his voice.

“Stop the nonsense, you are the best thing that happen to me, you and Hyunwoo. Let us think more, okay?” The omega said gently while cupping his Alpha’s face tenderly and the Alpha nodded in agreement.

“Talking about Hyunwoo, why don’t you let him called you Appa?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun stared blankly.

“I heard it, you know, the day which he helped you prepare cooking, and ‘Appa’ slipped out from his lips. You grinned the whole day, seeming to love it but say nothing. While he freaked out because he was so embarrassed and locking himself on the room for an hour until I came to coax him.”

The omega mind drifted on that day, it was recent, like four or five days ago, which Hyunwoo energetically helping him on the kitchen.

_“Hyunnie, hand me the onion, love.” A small hand instantly offered a newly washed onion with a beaming face._

_“Here, Appa.” They both surprised by it. The omega small eyes widened and a loud thud from a fell onion from Hyunwoo’s hand got their both consciences back._

_“I’m sorry.” Hyunwoo said in a low voice and bolted to his room, Baekhyun was about to say for him to forget it, but Hyunwoo already bolted and he has to continue cooking._

“What do you think? I mean, we are serious about this relationship, also, I don’t mind if my son has you as his other parent. I think he already took you as one.” The Alpha said, he was hopeful. Baekhyun was still speechless.

“Look, that day when I came to his room, he looked very embarrassed and he cried, but when he calmed down, he told me that he loved you so much. He asked me why you cannot be his Appa.”

“Yeol… I mean, I would love to. But you are aware it’s a big step, right? It’s not just a name.”

“Yes, and it’s okay, you are already acting like his father since the first time you met him anyway. And he loved you so much. What do you say?”

“I think yes, Yeol. I would love that.”

____________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is like the longest chap on this fic. I hope you like it, Baekhyun's debuting soon, so yeah, this fic is ending soon.  
> Don't forget to give me kudos and comments if you love it, it will keep me motivated.
> 
> BTW, I have a new fic, because I want to write a not so docile Baekhyun.
> 
> Seperation and How to Deal with It.  
> Please check it, and drop some love there too.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064073/chapters/63389545
> 
> It's about a break up and make up fic. 
> 
> Thank you, wish you all love the update.


	11. 11.1

Chapter 11.1

“Appa. Pup Appa.” Hyunwoo was looking at the TV with a huge interest, because Baekhyun was in it. His eyes were not closing, fully fixated to the screen. Baekhyun chuckled and flicked Hyunwoo’s cheek.

“Hey, what do I tell you?” The Omega tried to sound firm when actually he also likes it when Hyunwoo called him Pup Appa. But Chanyeol didn’t like that.

“But Baekhyunnie now my Appa.” He pouted at Baekhyun and look at the on screen Baekhyun.

“Call me Baek Appa, or Byun Appa is fine too. Not Pup Appa.” The omega cradled him to his embrace and tightened his hug, playfully suffocating the little Alpha.

“But when Hyunwoo call you Byun Appa, Dad also got grumpy, Daddy said it supposed to be Park, but it’s weird, Park is for Daddy, Daddy is Park Chanyeol! Daddy Park.” Hyunwoo exclaimed while crossing his hand on his chest, still looking at the on screen Baekhyun.

“Okay, okay, my prince, call me Baek Appa. Okay?” Baekhyun nudged him and pecked his cheek. “Okay?” Got no reaction from Hyunwoo, Baekhyun bit his cheek and Hyunwoo yelped.

“Appa! Why Appa bite me!” The little Alpha gave Baekhyun his full attention and his eyes widened, just the perfect copy as Chanyeol. The omega just laughed in satisfaction. Hyunwoo looked pissed, but then when he averted his gaze to the TV again, Baekhyun was not on screen anymore, the interview was ended and he was upset.

“The show is done, no more Appa on screen. Appa bad person.” Hyunwoo pushed his Appa away and went to hide on his bedroom. Baekhyun just smiled widely. Ever since he debuted, Hyunwoo was always happy to see Baekhyun on screen. The omega chased him to the bedroom.

“Hey the real Appa is here, do you like Appa who is on the TV more? You don’t like me in front of you anymore?” He pouted.

“I like both, but Pup Appa very pretty on screen. Pup Appa has sparkly sparkly thing on the eyelids, like a star, Appa so pretty.”

“Baek Appa.” Baekhyun tried to straightened him.

“PUP APPA.” Hyunwoo yelled loudly, the omega just huffed.

“Okay, just not in front of your Dad, okay?” And the little Alpha nod eagerly.

That day was a nice one, after a month of debuting, Baekhyun at last has a day off. It was Monday, but it made him happy nonetheless. He started the morning with waking up his now mate, Chanyeol, pecking the bite mark that he created on his mate, making a breakfast, sending Hyunwoo to kindergarten with a stylish but simple clothes, because he was a celebrity now. Then he came unannounced to Kyungsoo’s restaurant, to wait for the time to finally pick up Hyunwoo, play around on the house a bit, watching his own interview, and get ready to go to Chanyeol’s office to pick the Alpha up and eat dinner together. Baekhyun is treating, for the first time ever.

“Appa, will you wear pretty clothes for the dinner? And please make the sparkle sparkle thing on your eyelids, it’s pretty!!”

“So Appa is not pretty without?”

“No, no, no, Appa is pretty always, but Appa could be prettier!!” Baekhyun just laughed.

He totally understands where Hyunwoo came from. He himself felt stunned on his stage outfits and make up. It’s so pretty and sensual, he felt almost embarrassed looking at himself. Chanyeol and Hyunwoo was not attending school and work the first day he debuted. He remembered his mate gulped for the first sight of him on the stage outfits. But what Chanyeol loved the most is how the stylist and make up artist work together to reveal Baekhyun’s mating mark and put some make up to accentuate the mark, Baekhyun seem so sensual but innocent at the same time. If Baekhyun didn’t need to go on stage, he was sure to ravish his omega.

Hyunwoo was done being dressed by Baekhyun, and now was the omega’s turn to get ready, he was stripped from his clothing, left only with a boxer as he chose a fancy clothe for his family dinner date. He chose the skinny jeans that is ripped at his knee and wear it, the top was left bare, as he would like to do a light make up as Hyunwoo wanted him too and he afraid it will fall at the shirt.

The omega was doing his make up and Hyunwoo was sitting just in front of him, on top of the dressing table, it covered the right side of the dressing table mirror, so the omega leaned a bit to the left for looking at his own reflection. However, he was flinched when Hyunwoo’s little fingers traced on his mating mark. It was extremely sensitive in those area, surprised, he looked at the little alpha.

“I hate Daddy.” Hyunwoo pouted, he looked down and the fingers that traced the biting mark on Baekhyun’s nape was now forming a fist.

“Why? Hyunnie, Daddy will be extremely sad hearing that.” The omega enveloped the small fist in his hand and crouched to be in the same eye level with Hyunwoo.

“Why Daddy bite Appa like that! It must be hurt. Why Daddy doesn’t care of Baekkie Appa.” Baekhyun couldn’t help but laughed loudly. He embraced the little alpha tightly and pecked his lips.

“It didn’t hurt, Hyunnie. He did it because he loves me.” Hyunwoo frowned, not understanding the meaning behind it.

“Remember when I explain to you about mating? About how Alpha could bite an Omega or Beta and it will leave a mark forever?” Hyunwoo nodded.

“We told you that we mated, right? So now, I will always feel daddy is close with me even if he far away. I also can feel if he is upset, happy, anxious, worried, or sad or whatever he is feeling. And we cannot live without each other.”

“But it must have been hurt! Hyunnie still remember when you have the bandage for days because it bleeds.”

“It didn’t hurt, honey.” The omega tried to ensure him and look intently at his eyes.

“And you also didn’t bite Daddy. It’s unfair.”

“You want to know a secret?” Baekhyun asked and Hyunwoo nodded, Baekhyun leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“I bite your Daddy, it looks smaller, but it hurts more, because I bite it here.” He said and pointed at Hyunwoo’s left upper chest, around 1-2 cm bellow the collarbones.

“So, Daddy could feel what Pup Appa feels too? Daddy cannot live without Appa too?”

“Yes, you could ask Daddy later in his office to show it to you. Now we have to get ready, because your Dad is giddy and cannot wait until his working time is over, and.. he will be extremely upset if we are not there on time.”

________________________________________

Chanyeol was happy to hear that his family arrived already. It was just ten minutes before the end of working hours. He instantly told Tiffany that she could go home early, because that was what he was going to do. However, the moment his little family came on his office door and Tiffany was still getting ready to go home, Hyunwoo was energetically pouncing on him, unlike the usual shy peck on his cheek in courtesy of Baekhyun. His little omega was having a small chat with Tiffany instead, whom congratulate him on his debut roughly a month ago. He smiled at the interaction, he was proud for his mate, who used to hate Tiffany groundlessly and now they can be at least friends.

“Ouch Hyunwoo! Why did you punch me?” Chanyeol glanced at his kid and showed a disapproving look, his kid just punched him hard on the knee while he’s sitting. The little Alpha then gestured him to have a hug. The Alpha sighed and took his little Alpha at his lap and sit on his office chair. As he seated on his Dad’s laps, Hyunwoo quickly turned his small body so he could face Chanyeol and he aim for his Dad button to bust it open, wanting to know if what his Appa said it’s true. Chanyeol felt so shocked and he widened his eyes at his kid.

“Hyunwoo. What the hell did you do??” The little Alpha trembled a bit at his Dad’s dominating aura, Baekhyun felt a pinched on his heart, telling him that his Alpha was pissed. He couldn’t help but laugh, making all of the eyes on that room looking at him weirdly.

“Hyunnie, wait at least until Tiffany leave, okay? It’s not polite, dear.” The omega’s expression was full of intent and he winked at his Alpha direction. “You can touch anyway, no need to open the clothes.” Baekhyun said and Hyunwoo right away poked Chanyeol’s left collarbone and under, try to feel uneven skin like what he saw on Baekhyun. Tiffany cleared her throat, clearly has a clue on what’s happening and she bowed at Chanyeol quickly.

“Uh, I’m done for my day, thanks for your hard work today.” She then dashed out of the office with her belongings.

“Waaahh.. It’s there! Pup Appa is not lying!” Chanyeol sighed and massaged his temple.

“It’s Baekkie or Baek Appa, not Pup Appa.” The Alpha muttered. Baekhyun came closer to both Alpha that he loves and he open the Alpha’s first three button. Hyunwoo gaped at the bite marks.

“Eew. It looks like it hurts more. It looks deeper.” The little Alpha said and Baekhyun laughed. And Chanyeol was clueless at what’s happening in front of him.

Baekhyun’s heart was so full, he couldn’t believe the perfect life he has now, having his debut that garnered a lot of attention and love, on top of it, he has his little family with him.

“Let’s go, I’m starving.” Chanyeol said and peck both of his loved one forehead.

“And love, you look so beautiful tonight.” Baekhyun blushed at Chanyeol’s whisper.

________________________________________

_4 Months ago_

_Even if Baekhyun loved Chanyeol so much, he was still not convinced by the idea to get mated. More so, because Heechul which was planned to be mated with Momo, cancelling it because Momo didn’t like the idea as there are many downsides._

_The tension in their house also becoming not really good after the little Alpha sleep. Every time they laid on the bed it was like an unspoken argument was in their stares. Chanyeol was saying that he loved Baekhyun almost desperately every night and Baekhyun tried hard to shrug it off, because he still believed that his boyfriend wanting to mate with him just because a concept, and pride, he didn’t really mean it._

_Actually, convincing himself for not taking the Alpha as his mate was also hard for Baekhyun. He was always wanted a mate as conservative as it sounds. He wanted to have Chanyeol’s bite mark on his nape and showed it off to the world._

_Baekhyun tried to consult with Kyungsoo and Sehun too. Jongin was there when he was asking Kyungsoo about his opinion._

_“Hyung you have not been with the Alpha for a long time. Are you even sure this is what you want?” Looking at Kyungsoo’s big eyes at that moment was really intimidating._

_“It’s not only Chanyeol, it’s also about Hyunwoo, you know? I know you were happy playing house, but you have to be sure if this is what you really want, when you were mated, you were pretty much trapped. You never gave birth to anybody but you have a kid already.” Baekhyun pouted, his head pounded even more._

_“Deep down, I actually want to mate with him, you know? I believe Chanyeol could treat me right until I died. I believe that he’ll make me happy until death.” Jongin was not commenting much but he was observing the troubled omega hyung intently._

_“I was thinking, how if it’s a half bond? I mean, there’s a mating mark on my nape, and I’ll be free to love him as much as I want, as I am also will be able to feel him entirely. But he just didn’t need to feel the same, you know. So, if I died early, he could still take care of Hyunwoo.”_

_“Hyung, I’m sorry, but that’s stupid.” Jongin finally shared his opinion, making Baekhyun surprised. Everything that Jongin said always sharp, hurt, but true. “How if he died early? You’ll die soon too. And as an Alpha, if he really does love you, he will not let himself to mark you without getting marked back. It feels like a rejection. Unless he was a douche and wanting to mate as many Omega as he could like the old folklore. Sorry Hyung, I might be harsh, but I find it stupid.”_

_“So, it’s not an option?” Baekhyun asked and the younger Alpha replied it with shaking his head. Not long after, Kyungsoo was leaving their table to tend for his VIP customer at the restaurant, Jongin and Baekhyun was left. Cautiously, Jongin open a conversation._

_“Look, Hyung, I have to say it fast before Kyungsoo’s back. He might kill me for all I know. Kyungsoo hate to be tied down like that, and I totally respect that. After all, mating is not a common thing in the modern world. But for your case, I think as far as you are sure about Chanyeol and building a family with him, why should you hesitate? Mating means you both can feel each other’s feeling, I heard it make the relationship better.” Jongin offered a kind smile and Baekhyun grinned. Jongin was a good man, Kyungsoo was lucky._

_Another day, he was asking about it to Sehun. It feels like asking a wrong person, what should he expect, it’s Sehun, he was an Omega which didn’t really acted like an Omega. How can he agree on it?_

_“Hyung. That’s the dumbest thing ever happened. Why should you want another person to know about your feelings ALWAYS? Always Hyung. That’s fucking no joke!!”_

_At last, he went to Baekbeom. Well, he might have considered Baekbeom in the first place and forget about Sehun._

_“Oh God, My Hyunnie grew up well.” The beta ruffled his hair and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. He wanted an opinion._

_“Hyuuuunngg.” The omega started to whine._

_“Chanyeol’s a good man, he just never finds the one, you know? Oh God! Your kids will be adorable!”_

_“Hyung, we could have kids without mating. Just like you and sister in law.” Baekbeom then laughed._

_“That’s because I’m a Beta, and she’s a Beta too. But if I’m an Alpha, there’s no way in hell I’m not mating her.” Baekhyun was surprised, this is the first time he heard somebody eagerly willing to mate._

_“Come on, your scents will mix, even if you have them far away, you will always feel like they are near. You always know how they feel, you know how to comfort them and be happy together. Don’t you want that?” The smaller look so uncertain and pouted. He wanted that with Chanyeol, but he’s not sure._

_“Chanyeol is a man of pride. Sure, he might be saying it partly due to his pride. But he won’t offer it to you if he’s not serious with you. Come on, Hyunnie. I know.” The beta winked at him._

_“I want to.. but..”_

_“Stop thinking, Hyunnie. You think to much. Just do what makes you happy. Life is too short to be spent otherwise.” Baekhyun then know his answer right away._

__________________________________________

_Since the concepting to his time to consider, two months has gone by already. He only has two months to go to his debut and he was very busy. But he was so convinced about what he felt and what he wanted. He could see that Chanyeol really treat him with sincerity, never brought up about the mating, always massage him at night when he whined that he couldn’t sleep because he danced too hard, always making him a breakfast on bed after a tiring day. And Damn, why should he not want to be his mate?_

_One day, when the pair was preparing for Baekhyun’s heat. Baekhyun cupped Chanyeol’s face and kissed him softly. It was a kiss without any urgency, the kind of kiss that they shared just to be comforted. The Alpha broke the kiss and he saw Baekhyun smiled with his eyes gleamed at him._

_“Yeol. Hmm.. You know.. my heat will come soon right..” The omega said while looking straight at Chanyeol eyes and played with the Alpha big, veiny hands._

_“Yes.. We will drop Hyunwoo at Heechul tomorrow, Pup. What’s wrong?” Chanyeol asked and the omega was getting more and more fidgety._

_“I know it has just been like.. 8 months since we are in a relationship. And.. and around a year since we first met.”_

_“Okay.. and? Pup, don’t be nervous, you are making me nervous too!”_

_“Uuhhh.. Yeol.. Hmm.. I love you, so much, and I believe in you. And.. and I cannot think how to live without you..”_

_“Are you saying what I think you are saying?” The Alpha’s heart leaps and he smiled widely until he showcased almost all of his teeth. The omega grabbed the Alpha’s hand tighter and let out a nervous laugh._

_“I want to be mated with you. If you still want to be my… mate?” The omega blushed and grinned widely. Chanyeol was happy when he heard it and, in an instant, Baekhyun found himself getting kissed hard and hugged tightly. The kiss was scorching hot, Baekhyun felt Chanyeol was ravishing him, he was tugging and biting his thin lips, also entering his cavern with the sleek tongue that left him breathless. His hand which gripping his boyfriend’s shirt in between their chest were losing its strength, he also unconsciously let out a moan. When Chanyeol pulled from the kiss, he saw Baekhyun’s face gone red and breathless. He hugged his omega tight and whispered to his ears._

_“I will make you happy, forever. I love you so much, Byun Baekhyun.” And the omega knows, there’s no way he could regret this decision._

_“I cannot wait to be marked tomorrow, when my heat comes.”_

_Well actually they can be mated anytime, not only when the omega has heats, but it said it will be more enjoyable for both if they did it when the omega was on heat._

_The following day, when the omega was lost in pleasure, that he nearly not remember his own name, he was screaming Chanyeol’s name endlessly. End in the end when the Alpha was about to come, Baekhyun hailed Chanyeol’s head and planted it on his nape._

_“Mark me please.. Yeol.. I’m yours.” He said and Chanyeol with no hesitance, bit the Omega’s neck. It was a crazy sensation, in Baekhyun opinion. It hurts so bad that actually Baekhyun can’t let out any cries. He closed his eyes, but his vision turned white. Then something more hot than warm was travelling through his veins, from the bite location unto his heart, and his whole being. Baekhyun panted so hard and suddenly his body become so oversensitive that he felt overwhelmed by pleasure, finally he could let out some scream and tremble endlessly. Chanyeol was pounding on him very softly while hugging him tight._

_“Pup, are you okay?” He heard Chanyeol asked and he nodded softly, his body was still overwhelmed from the sensation._

_“God, your cum was exploding.” His Alpha said while caressing his hair. Baekhyun was amazed that he reached orgasm already, just now, he couldn’t really feel and grasp the situation. Finally opening his eyes and looking at Chanyeol’s face, he felt another thing grew on his feelings._

_It was like a worrisome feeling clouding his own happy and satisfied feeling. He caressed and pecked Chanyeol’s cheek._

_“You came already, love? Don’t be worried, I’m okay.” Baekhyun inched their face closer and took Chanyeol’s thick lips on his and nibble on it._

_“I haven’t I kinda lost the timing when I see you so.. lost in yourself.”_

_“Pound in me harder. I will bite you when you about to reach.” Baekhyun said and even he could feel that Chanyeol was being more worried than earlier, it was amazing that his heart knows. That he has the alpha’s feelings clouding his own._

_“I’m fine, it just felt so overwhelming. I promise you will overwhelm too, when I bit you. Well.. in a good way.” Baekhyun gave an assuring smile and grabbed on Chanyeol’s hip, giving some signal to pound on him even though he felt so worn out after everything that he feels, but he wanted Chanyeol to feel the bond as soon as possible._

_Angling his hips, Chanyeol was pounding at his small Omega again, Baekhyun was left becoming a moaning mess again._

_“Pup, love, I’m.. about to reach.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun slid down a bit so he faced Chanyeol’s chest, and brought the body down. With his lithe finger, he was aiming on as close as it’s possible with the Alpha’s heartbeat and he hugged Chanyeol body until it fell to his face, while he sunk his teeth there, lightly because he was scared to punctured his heart. Due to his boyfriend’s weight, it felt extremely heavy and it’s hard to breath. With much difficulty, regaining his energy from his entire body, he flipped them over until he was above the Alpha’s rigid body, with his girth was still ejaculating and clamped on his passage, while teeth still sunk on his chest._

_He could feel his heart was exploding, due to what Chanyeol gone through right now, his heart felt so full and he let go of his bite and looked at Chanyeol closed eyes and crunched forehead tenderly. He let out a small chuckle and lay his body above his Alpha and embrace him as tight as he could. Until he felt his body moving below him and embrace him as tight._

_“Yeollie, welcome back from your high.” The omega whispered and Chanyeol chuckled._

_“Fuck. That was..”_

_“Out of the world, I know.”_

_“God, you are mine now.” Chanyeol said with eyes full of love._

_“You are mine too, Park Chanyeol.”_

_“Baek it’s bleeding.” Chanyeol pointed at the mark he created and Baekhyun pointed back at the mark he created too._

_“Yours also bleeding.” Baekhyun chuckled. “I will lick yours first then you lick mine.”_

_Chanyeol sighed and look at Baekhyun gave kitten licks on the wound. It said if you kept on licking it for a while, the bleeding will stop._

_“You should have bite me in the same location as I bite you. So we could lick each other now.” The alpha said._

_“Oh really? Sorry I don’t know. But.. it’s boring. I want yours to be in the spot where not many people know. It’s right above your heart.” The Alpha sighed in disagreement and when the Omega said the bleeding stops, he got Baekhyun on his back, he sunk his head to the nape again and taking turns to lick it dry. Not long after, when the Alpha still busy lapping his bite mark, he heard Baekhyun yelping on his sleep. His omega left him to sleep, he was happy he could provide his omega that level of comfort. When it dried, the Alpha spooned the Omega and joined him in slumber. That was the happiest day of both of their life._

________________________________________

The start of Baekhyun career was striving, but as success came, there’s also jealousy everywhere. Fans and Antis were growing daily for the Omega. He was debuting with a sensual R&B Album City Lights with its song title UN Village. With his beautiful voice, newly mastered sensual hip rolls and sexy bite mark on his right side of the nape, he became the talk of the town. Their concepting about a sensual Omega actually worked, might be because no artist had pursued this look and concept ever before.

Being there for the little family significantly harder for The Omega, but he always tried his hardest to at least be there for Hyunwoo. They had hire yet another baby sitter, this time it’s a young 19 years old beta. Chanyeol was very pessimistic about it, but Baekhyun was affirming the Alpha that he could make Hyunwoo love the new babysitter. Which he proved to love very much.

Perks on having babysitter on Baekhyun’s advantage was that sometimes, when Baekhyun was at work and it’s not so far from the school, the babysitter could take Hyunwoo to his work place which The Alpha will hype for Baekhyun and people cooed at him a lot, which the little Alpha enjoyed. After 2-3 hours, Baekhyun will ask Mark, the babysitter to go to Chanyeol’s office or go straight home. Hyunwoo loved very much going to the omega workplace, where the omega, in the little alpha opinion, was pretty. Telling the Alpha to go home was hard as he will sulk and Baekhyun need at least thirty minutes to convince him to go home, or video call Chanyeol for help to convince the kid.

Mark was more like a brother than a babysitter to Hyunwoo. He would teach him to play balls at the park or drawing cool things which the little Alpha loves. So far, life was good to Baekhyun. Time flies so fast and Baekhyun was entering his third month as a celebrity. He also got the offer to collab on a single with Zhang Yixing, the famous Alpha that was a great singer, dancer, songwriter and composer. At a heartbeat, Baekhyun and his agency was agreeing to the collab.

The downsides of him being a celebrity would be the antis and bad comments he got. Some called him a cheap omega slut, a bad singer that only sells with good face and sensuality, or a good of nothing omega which doesn’t have a good appearance in the first place, most of his haters hates him for his wide hips that they claimed too girly and looked stupid. He was shaken at first, but he was happy that Chanyeol, his number one supporter always embraces him on bed when he felt so down and broke down that his antis are just stupid and jealous.

What hurts the most was actually the fact that his antis that throw hate comments involving Hyunwoo. While a lot of people cooed at the cute little alpha, lots of them attacking Baekhyun with Hyunwoo. Some would say that Baekhyun was only selling his relationship with Hyunwoo to gain the public interest and they bet Baekhyun was a bad parent figure. Some would say that Hyunwoo has good features because he was lucky not being actually blood related to Baekhyun, as the omega once cleared at one of his interviews that the little alpha was Chanyeol’s from his first marriage. What always pains him was one comment that he remembered until this time.

“What a sick bitch, he’s not even your son and you played mom. Shameless slut.” It never leaves his mind even he tried countless times.

Today was one of the good days, it was Saturday and Baekhyun had only one schedule, that is a rehearsal for his duet with Yixing, it contains a lot of dancing. The omega went first to the agency’s studio, but Chanyeol promised he would take Hyunwoo to the studio.

Yixing was turned out to be a bad guy with a handsome face, and he concealed it well to the public, so the public loves him very much. It was a pain in the ass to work together with him. He was always showing up late, being nonchalant about everything, playing around with his phone during meetings and always throwing flirts when Baekhyun was near.

Like now, when they rehearse, as the dance would include some very sensual move, Yixing never failed to grope or spank the omega’s ass. The smaller was traumatized at first, and tried really hard to shrug him off. Saying that he has an Alpha already, and just please stop doing it. But it seems Yixing turned a deaf ear to him.

“Seriously I will stop, just sleep with me once, I bet you would be very beautiful under me.” The Alpha said and Baekhyun pushed him away. Currently the Alpha was embracing the Omega’s hips hard and not letting go even after the omega pushed him.

“No, no, please I don’t want to.” The omega tried to struggle off his embrace but Yixing groped his ass and made him even closer which leave no gap between them, he rested his head on his nape which has Chanyeol’s bite marks.

“Seriously, you smelt so good. It’s lavender.” The Alpha chuckle and licked the skin, Baekhyun gone mad and grossed out by the gesture. He then stepped on the Alpha’s instep hard, but he just continued to laugh, as if to mock him more and continued on holding him. At the same moment, he felt the door of the studio opened and as the Alpha’s attention diverted to the door, the omega was successfully off of Yixing with a red face and teary eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?” A low sterned voice was heard at the empty studio, it was Chanyeol. The omega ran to his Alpha and hugged him tight, unconsciously he shed a tear. Hyunwoo was lost at his tall father’s hold as he didn’t know what to do in that situation. Chanyeol was even more furious when he smelled another Alpha’s scent stuck at his little pup.

“Oh, I’m just playing a bit with your omega.” Chanyeol get off from Baekhyun’s hug and let go of his hand of Hyunwoo and approached the Alpha, he grabbed him at the collar. The omega was surprised at his mate and rushed to Chanyeol’s side. When Chanyeol was about to punch Yixing, the omega was holding his hand on the clenched fist that was so ready to punch.

“Yeol, no, don’t hit him, let’s just.. go out of here. Please.. it will be a huge problem if you punched him.” The omega said and the Alpha softened and lower his clenched fist, looking so damn pissed, even more so as Yixing was smirking at him. He spat at the other alpha’s face. He then grabbed his mate and kid to go out of that studio. When Baekhyun was about to exit the room, he glanced back at Yixing and he throwed him a smirk. The omega was very much scared by that. They went to the cafeteria afterwards, waiting for the Alpha to calm down while Baekhyun was having Hyunwoo at his lap and hugging him tight. The little alpha was frightened with the vibe his Dad was emanating.

“Yeol.. calm down, you are frightening Hyunnie.” Baekhyun took his mate’s hand which sat beside him.

“Tell me Baekhyun, how could I be calm when I see another man was doing that to my omega.” He snapped and glared at Baekhyun. The omega was terrified now, because he could sense his angriness even on his heart.

“I could sense that you feel uncomfortable, that’s why I’m rushing here even if I planned to go here at three at first. Look, it’s one PM, I’m two fucking hours early and I witness that! I won’t forgive myself if I’m any later.”

“Ssshh, Yeol.. People are watching.” Baekhyun leaned close and whispered to his Alpha’s ear. Looking at his omega wary look, he looked around and people are watching them indeed. He tried to inhale and exhale and Baekhyun continued to caress his Alpha’s lap.

“I’m extremely pissed.” He said and ruffled his own head.

“Come on, let’s go, it’s one of my days which I’m at least free for the part of the day, let’s make the most of it.” Baekhyun tried to calm him down and Chanyeol sighed, also looking at his son who was staring at him with fear on his eyes.

“I’m sorry. Sorry Hyunnie for scaring you, but that man was a bad guy.” He said and pecked Hyunwoo’s forehead.

“Pup, let’s go home.”

“But.. but we are going to have our movie dates.”

“Go after, there’s no way in hell I let you go with me with that Alpha smell on you, it’s sickening.” Then they go home for the Omega to take a shower and change.

The omega was relieved that Chanyeol’s mood seems improved in time and he had their promised family dates.

________________________________________

Baekhyun being a celebrity was not that bad, in Chanyeol’s opinion. Sure, being in public and always be judged for their every move sucks, but he could live with it. After all he could still date Baekhyun openly. But the fact that he didn’t have a say on the younger’s life was what’s killing him. Like the time when the younger was having a collab with Yixing, it’s truly killing him. He told him to just drop the collab, as he interrogated him that night which he saw the incident, he wanted to know since when Yixing was doing it to him. Baekhyun told him that the Alpha was always flirty, but never really bold as that day which Chanyeol witness him seriously assaulting the omega. The Alpha was furious and he would like to go to the Alpha at the soonest to ruin his face, but Baekhyun held him close that night, peppering him with kisses on his face and biceps as they lay down that night.

“It’s not worth it, Yeol, he’s a huge celebrity, it will only damage us if you punched him. You might also get sued for that.” The Alpha knows how right that was.

“Please drop the collab.” The Alpha pleaded that night.

“The teaser’s already out, our song and MV reveal will be next week, there won’t be a chance the agency will drop it. Please.. I will take care of myself.” The omega said back. As much as Chanyeol wanted to be angry, he knows that it’s just impossible for the omega to drop it.

“Tell Jongdae your manager, to be with you 24/7 when he was with you. Promise me.” He glared at the omega, feeling the omega flinched but took his word seriously.

He hated the fact of how Baekhyun was not really his. And also, the fact that Baekhyun signed a contract which stated he couldn’t be pregnant for the next five years to the agency. The omega was 29, and he wanted another kid with Baekhyun, and one day, when the pregnancy talk was out, Baekhyun suddenly reveals that he signed a contract that forbids him to be pregnant for another five years. It was five months to Baekhyun’s contract which he knows about it.

First, it’s Yixing, three months after the omega’s debut, second, it’s about the pregnancy contract. They have a huge fight that Baekhyun was sleeping with Hyunwoo for three days. The kid was happy at first, but sensing at the mate’s distress, it’s stressful for him too.

“Appa, you are not sleeping with Dad?”

“Hyunnie doesn’t want to sleep with me?” Baekhyun pouted at him while asking. Hyunwoo then pat at his Appa’s chest which the heart was located and he said. “But Appa look sad. Does it hurt, Appa? Over here? Dad said it hurts when you are sad and it’s normal. Once, Hyunnie was really sad and it hurts so bad.” Baekhyun was not saying anything at the little alpha’s word.

“Let’s sleep Hyunnie, you want me to read you a good story?” He tried to fake a smile.

It does hurt. Both of them was hurting every time they fight. They were bonded so it was normal for them to feel literally hurt on their heart, it was like a needle poking not really deeply, but repeatedly. Chanyeol’s words hurt him badly too on their fights.

“What the fuck are you thinking Baekhyun?” The omega tried to coax him by holding on his hand and Chanyeol shrugged him off harshly. He kept mum and looking at the floor.

“I thought you have me, envision on your future.” Chanyeol muttered brokenly.

“Yeol.. come on, I love you, and.. it’s just five years?” The omega tried to reason but it sounds ridiculous for the taller.

“You were thirty, five years from now is thirty fucking five! We might not have a kid. You are a male omega. You were not really fertile then!” The Alpha yelled and the omega trembled.

“I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.” The omega came closer while crying and hugged the Alpha. Chanyeol didn’t shrug him, but he also didn’t hug him back, which really hurts.

“You won’t do this to us if you love me.” Then Baekhyun just exited their room, calming himself on the TV room sofa and slipped to Hyunwoo’s bed to sleep.

Nearly a week after the incident, Chanyeol was accepting that it won’t change, it’s a contract which the omega just couldn’t break off. His heart was also painful to the point it’s hard to endure. If it’s that bad for him, he couldn’t imagine how the omega felt. So, he went to the omega’s workplace that day, when Baekhyun was nearly finished his work for the day. Baekhyun’s heart leaped at the sight of his tall mate. It was awkward at first, but after Chanyeol embrace him warmly and whispered an ‘I miss you.’ It felt like everything was resolved, their hearts were no longer painful. Hyunwoo was also glad that his parents were back to normal.

Six months after Baekhyun’s was debuting, the omega asked Chanyeol shyly if their little family wants to be in a variety show. It was a daily life observation of Baekhyun’s, which he wanted to very much including his family so he could work while having a family date non-stop. Chanyeol was agreeing to it, even though he was a non-celebrity. He right away book annual leave for the show.

It’s totally unscripted, they were seen cuddling every morning, then the omega would cook for the husband and kid, then they were going to the school to send Hyunwoo off and spend a quality time. It goes for three days, and the respond was good. The fourth day, it shown how they did when Chanyeol has work and Baekhyun just send and pick up Hyunwoo and they would hang out with Sehun, the omega’s best friend which also a model. That day, the TV show rating peaked. It’s because of Sehun was a famous model as well. Two famous sexy omega hang out together.

The interview was also heartwarming for their family to watch after when they watch the TV Show together as it airs.

These are few of the question throws to Baekhyun:

Q: I didn’t know you are a good cook. Your family seems to enjoy your cooking very much.

A: Ah, not really, I’m not really a good cook, I’m just decent. Maybe they are loving me too much, that’s why they love my cooking.

Q: Hyunwoo was a cute little alpha, he seems to love you very much, how do you explain your bonds with him?

A: We.. are having a parent and kid bond? (chuckles) Well, you know, Hyunwoo was always easy to approach for me, he was a good kid, he listens to me well, even better when he listened to Chanyeol. I really love him as mine, sometimes I’m forgetting the fact that we are not.. you know, literally blood related.

Q: You seem very different on and off stage, what do you think of it yourself?

A: Well, the stylist and make up artist really work hard for me to be pretty on stage, I guess I’m not really attractive off stage, well.. you see me off stage now, I’m boring.

Q: Baekhyun, the omega that sold off to the market to Chanyeol. You seem to love him very much and so is Chanyeol. Tell us more with your relationship with him.

A: Well Chanyeol was a really caring Alpha, he was gentle, he treated me right, and sometimes he just acted like a huge puppy who loves cuddle even if he seems tough on the outside. It is so easy to love him. I mean.. what to not love? I never regret my decision to be mated with him. We are happy.

These are a few of the questions thrown at Chanyeol:

Q: Chanyeol, the man who owns the great omega Baekhyun, how do you feel about being mated to Baekhyun?

A: He’s a great person. He’s really selfless and always prioritize me and Hyunwoo. We are always grateful of his existence in this family. I really love him with all my heart. (Chuckles) Mated with Baekhyun was the best decision of my life.

Q: Baekhyun was a famous celebrity now, are you happy with that?

A: Ooh, oh of course, I’m really happy with his achievements, he has the best-selling album record for rookie as a soloist, I’m really proud of him. He has a great voice and good at dancing, it would be a waste if he’s not a celebrity. Even Hyunwoo was very supportive of his Appa.

Q: If you could choose, will you choose Baekhyun to be a celebrity or a non-celebrity?

A: Honestly, well, should I be honest? Well.. I am a selfish man. I would like him to be mine only. Sometimes being a celebrity made him so tired and it pains me. Especially when he looks at the hate comments, he tried not to look because I would scold him, but when he couldn’t help but look at it, he would seem so down. And the time available for us, his family, was also only a little. But seeing him so happy being a celebrity, and how he is shining on stage made me feel really proud and happy, so I will support him no matter how long he would like to be a celebrity.

They both first seen each other’s interview on air when the TV show airs, and they were both more than thankful for each other. Their heart felt so full that they could feel it from their bond.

But while they have the happy times, the obstacle was also endless. Eight months after Baekhyun’s debut. The omega has a job offer as an actor for the first time, and he has to be away for a month. It was in a region of Korea, quite far from Seoul. It was easy, Chanyeol could just go there each weekend with Hyunwoo, but, yet again, they have another fight because Baekhyun would like to take Hyunwoo with him for a week, as Hyunwoo will have a holiday from his semester break.

“Why would you want Hyunwoo with you? You will have your shooting; it’s going to be hard on him.”

“Hyunwoo wants it, besides I’m not going to be really busy, I already asked my manager. I’m a supporting actor, when I was not shooting, I will take Hyunwoo around that region, look, he’s going to be so happy.”

“How will it be when you shoot?”

“I’ll bring Mark with me, there’s also Jongdae, come on.. Yeol it’s not going to be that bad. He will be in good hands.” Chanyeol glared at him.

“You know why you can say this?” He said with a stern face and a challenging face, the omega sensed no good thing will comes out of his mate’s mouth. “You are not his parent. That’s why you are not worried.” Baekhyun gaps and it felt like a knife just pierced through his heart.

“God. Yeol..” The omega wanted to say a lot but he didn’t know what to say as he was speechless. He wished that his mate would take it back as it hurts him deeply. But as he stared wide eye to his alpha, he realized that his Alpha was not going to apologize, not even feeling guilty, so he exited their room broken hearted.

Baekhyun was about to hide somewhere secluded at their house, but he stumbled to Hyunwoo, and the Alpha looked up at him.

“Appa?” At the sound of it, Baekhyun felt torn. He always loved when Hyunwoo was calling him Appa. But after what happened earlier with Chanyeol, he felt the title Appa seems like mocking him so much.

“Appa, what happened?” Hyunwoo was half way on his first grade, he was not as small and he understood more things than he was before. It’s getting hard to say that he was well and fine.

“I’m fine.” The omega said in a fast manner. As if to conceal his sadness, but it’s not successful as his voice gave out a tremble.

“Are you sure?” The little alpha asked and Baekhyun crouched down to hug him. ‘This is not your kid.’ His mind said as much as he didn’t want to think about it. And he cried at the little alpha’s small shoulder.

“It’s because of Daddy, right?” Hyunwoo seems pissed and he pushed his Appa a little, and barged into his and Chanyeol’s room.

“Daddy! What are you doing! Appa is very very sad.” Chanyeol was staring at Hyunwoo and Baekhyun coldly. 

“I hate Daddy.” The little Alpha rushed to his Dad and he kicked his shin. Baekhyun’s heart drop. He looked at his mate’s eyes and he knew that he was getting furious. The omega fast on picking up Hyunwoo which much difficulty to his arms. He wished Hyunwoo was younger so he wouldn’t be this heavy.

“Love, don’t do that, come on, let’s go to your room.” Baekhyun quickly getting out from that room while Chanyeol were glaring at them with flaring nose. Hyunwoo was older, it means he was not really scared of Chanyeol that much anymore when they were both angry at each other, back then Hyunwoo would cower the moment Chanyeol was angry, no matter how much he was angry to his Dad. But now he could put a little bit of rebellion before he cowered, and Baekhyun prayed so hard that Hyunwoo will stop struggling on his hold. He was heavy now, it’s too much for the omega to hold on when he’s trying to get out of his hold.

“Please, please, please, listen to me.” The omega tried to pump his pheromone and whispered at the Alpha’s ear. Once he got out, he could see Hyunwoo was very pissed and he was touched at the little Alpha’s affection for him. He didn’t even ask what happened between them both but he was fully siding to Baekhyun. He wished he was his kid, but it’s true. He was not.

“I love your Dad, you know. Don’t be mad at him. Daddy was extremely mad at us.” Baekhyun said warily.

“One day I want to be bigger than Daddy. And I will fight Daddy anytime he makes Pup Appa sad.” The pissed little alpha was oddly comforting for Baekhyun. He was being chubby and sweet, but pissed and it’s extremely cute.

“Don’t do that, Daddy is an Alpha that is tough and strong, but he can also feel sad you know. I’m not the one who can feel sad.” Baekhyun said and kissed the chubby cheek. ‘Besides, you are not really mine.’ The omega thought bitterly.

“Now be a good boy you are and sleep, okay. I’ll have to talk to Daddy.”

After he convinced the little alpha to sleep, he sighed and he went back to his room. He could sense that his mate was more sad than angry, but however his mate feeling was right now, Baekhyun just want nothing more than avoiding him for at least tonight.

“I’ll crash at Kyungsoo today.” The omega said as he stood in front of the closed door, leaning back at it while looking intently at Chanyeol. The Alpha was avoiding his gaze as well. He sighed and took a few of his necessities and put it to his small gym bag for his getaway. It’s funny though, how he felt belonged at this room just an hour ago, and an hour later, he felt like he had no place in this room, even in that house.

“Pup. Let’s talk.” The omega acted as if he didn’t hear it and continue to get his things to his bag. The Alpha know that he really messed things up for real this time, Baekhyun was ignoring him for the first time.

“Pup, I’m sorry.” The tall alpha hugged him from behind and stopped all of his hand movements.

“Let me go, please? Tomorrow I’ll go home pass midnight. We can talk the day after.” Baekhyun said as he was asking the alpha softly without rebelling openly, what’s the use though? Chanyeol could overpower him anyway.

“Pup, come on, it’s more reasons to talk now than later.”

“My feelings were all over the place, there’s no good talking now.”

“Just let it out Baek, I am at fault anyway. You could just be angry at me. I promise I won’t be furious.” Chanyeol tightened his hold at Baekhyun as he felt his heart was so heavy as the omega’s heart brokenness seeped into their bond. It was wonderful actually, the bond really made sure the couple will not be fighting for long.

“It will be hard on us if we fight longer, we are mated, remember?” At the mated word, Baekhyun stilled and he finally turned his body to face his mate. He closed the wardrobe door and he leaned back at it, with Chanyeol in front of him, trapping him and making him feeling so small. He said nothing and the Alpha seems to wait for his omega to say anything, but kept his silence.

“I’m sorry. I was just being childish, and I know how deeply hurt you were. I felt it.” The Alpha said softly when Baekhyun was saying nothing.

“No, it’s okay, I’m not his parents anyway, Yeol.” The taller hate it when his mate saying it. Looking so dejected and extremely sad.

“I couldn’t take that back, could I?” The smaller felt Chanyeol caressed his forehead.

“It’s a fact, what to take back? Can I just.. let me leave today.”

“Come on Baek, I’m sorry, I’m an asshole. You are not his parent but you treated him as best as a parent could. How he rushed and kicked my shin was proving my point, I believe.”

“Stop it. I can accept your words, even though it’s hurtful.”

“Okay, to be honest, I’m pissed. I tried so hard to be understanding for you and your job which I believe for your happiness. But sometimes I don’t know how I feel about your job, Baek.” The omega was now looking at his mate with interest, he didn’t know about what Chanyeol truly feels. It might be the first time he listened to this.

“I still remember about Yixing.”

“But it’s passed already, please let go.” Baekhyun urgently cut his Alpha’s word further and held Chanyeol’s big hand into him.

“Yes, but it happened, pup, because of your job. And next, you actually can’t get pregnant for five years. I was still thinking each day that I have to respect you even though it hurts me every time I think of it. Don’t you want another one?” The omega felt really guilty right now. “Pup, you were going to go away for two weeks, it made me grumpy already. You are getting more and more unavailable, and I’m just pulling the dick move when you want to have Hyunwoo with you, that’s so low of me. Sure, I’m worried, but I shouldn’t say something so hurtful.” The omega’s tear finally dropped in front of his mate.

“I love you, Baekhyun, I really do, you are the best thing that ever happen to me. I also fully aware that I can’t make your life decision for you. But we are mates, Baek, you were for me forever, we can’t break up and go with our ways.” Chanyeol looked at his mate intently. He decided to be fully honest with his omega.

“I wanted you to know that you being celebrity pains me even if I tried to be supportive. I might be able to tolerate a few other Yixing, with you promising that Jongdae will always be close and not being alone with another Alpha in one room in any situation, I might be able to handle all the hate comments for you, even for our family, I can tolerate the very limited privacy that we have. It might be hard for me to understand that you have to be away for more than a week, and I’m so pissed due to the fact, but I think what fuel me the most is your 5 years non-pregnancy contract, Baekhyun. I might not have a kid with you.” It hurt the omega to know that his mate was suffering alone, that this outburst was made up for his mate’s pent up frustration.

“I’m sorry, for not considering you feelings more.”

“It is what it is, I just have to deal with it. I’m so sorry that I lashed out to you.”

“Yeah, I’m also sorry.”

“Take Hyunwoo to your set, he’ll be very happy for that.” Baekhyun softly shook his head, he was not having the mood to drag their little kid to the filming set anymore.

“Please take him, I’m okay. I trusted you.” Looking deep into the Alpha’s eyes, knowing that the elder meant it, he nodded.

“Okay. I’ll call you as often as I could.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I actually want to make this end on this chapter, but I have more content, so I split it in two chapters.  
> Hope you enjoyed it. It's been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry.
> 
> It's ending soon, people. I don't know how I'd feel.


End file.
